My Family's Secret
by The Unapologetic
Summary: Waking up in a new home and starting my life all over again is not what I expected in all my sixteen years of life moving here because of a mistake made by my parents I'm forced to leave my job and my old life to start afresh as they call it but I call it torment HA! I'll show them I'm not going to enjoy it here...is what I thought until...More inside. Parings SasuNaru ItaKyuu
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of My Family's Secret this is also my very first story please be patient with me.

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, SasuNaru very graphic do not read if not prepared for the inside content.

Disclaimer: I only wished I could own such great characters but they belong to kishimoto sensei.

Again I hope you enjoy the story.

Un beta'd

Revised 7/25/16 (Hello my wonderful readers I know you were hoping to get another chapter, trust me it's in the making. I've just decided to redo all of the previous chapters. I ask you to please be patient with me and I will try to do this as fast as possible thank you!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A long arm stretched out from underneath the comforter to turn off the very loud and annoying alarm clock.

Huffing and pushing himself out of bed, he walked into his new bathroom which was conveniently connected to his room. No matter how much he despised the move, he kinda liked the idea of having his very own bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom he looked into the mirror. Seeing his long bang's covering his face, he tried to comb them out of the way.

'Sigh! I swear this unruly hair of mine is going to give me trouble for the rest of my natural born life. Sighing again he made his way over to his shower and turned the water to the perfect temperature.

After shampooing his hair and washing his body, the boy walked back to his room. Drying himself off he went through his draws to find something to wear.

A few minutes later he was dressed in a pair of boxers, loose sweat pants, bright ankle socks with no shirt. Makes his way down the stairs he smelt food coming from the kitchens direction.

Walking towards the entrance he could hear his,parents talking amongst themselves. Deciding on a whim to keep 'I can't believe you made me move, I'm gonna act like a child' act up. Even though he got over it two days ago….but still it didn't hurt to give his parents hell about it.

Walking into the kitchen he went straight to the fridge to grab some orange juice, getting what he wanted he turned around and went to the table were a plate of food was waiting for him.

About to dig in his food he felt a pair of eyes on him, looking up his eyes met the very replica of his own. With a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Good Morning son, I see that you're slowly starting to remember how to wear your clothes" his father said

"Hmph!" came the reply.

"Way you were acting, made it seem like you owned nothing but boxers for the past week" was grumbled out.

Rolling his eyes at the man's words. He made an attempt to dig back in his food, in the middle of eating. He felt a pair of lips on his forehead, looking up he realized they belong to his mother.

"Good Morning honey" she looks down at his sock covered feet and grimaced. Looking back at him she smiled.

"I um...like your socks!" The boy felt his eyes rolling again.

'LIES! I know she can't stand this colorant even refuses to buy it for me no matter how much I beg. Oh well, I can't say it's really my favorite color'

"Good Morning, parents" he said to them around a mouth of bacon.

"I was half expecting to see you in….quite frankly nothing seeing as you forgot you owned a closet, drawers and plenty of other things of clothing" she said at the same moment his brother walked into the kitchen.

"Wow! He's DRESSED! It's a miracle" came the sarcastic remark. He could faintly hear small chuckles from his father and he rolled his eyes again.

'Wow, I seem to be doing that a lot this morning. Anymore and they'll fall right out my sockets' he thought and just shrugged his shoulder's

"Enough. Sit down we need to talk" the women said seriously. Each male could hear the authority in her voice and knew it was time to get down to business.

"Speak" three voice said together.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Revised 7/25/16

Thank you if you reread through this chapter. I hope it's much more understandable. Thank you once again for you're patients.

Sooooooo can anyone guess which family this is huh huh can you can you.

Lol but really I'm a bit of a joker hope no one is mad I stopped in the middle but more info to come in the next 2 chapters this is kinda like a prologue to see if catches attention. I'll probably say say this in all the chaps but I'll say It now I have a plot but I'll be making things up as I go but I'm trying to do both. 1) it would be helpful to how I want the story to go 2) WHAT'S life without being a little bit of spontaneous.

Anyway thank you for your time much appreciated please, please review on who you think the mystery family is and hopefully you stick around for many more chapters to come.

Sorry bout the long note adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my family secrets.

Mini Summary: The first chapter family is revealed and more of the information is further detailed in this chapter, still my first story so please go easy on me OOCness in this chapter again I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the ooc of my fiction characters

Un'beated

Revised 7/25/16

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Speak" three voices said together.

"Okay. Now Kyuubi, Naruto you know we had to relocate here for the safety and the protection of the both of you correct" their mother said. The youngest blonde raised a eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me? But if I recall. The only reason we had to move, was not because of a misconception on my part. It's yours" he pointed a finger at her "And Dad's" he also pointed a finger at his father.

"Fault, for rushing into that snake bastard's layer because" he lift his left hand up while the right was busy stabbing a drowned pancake. The held up two fingers to make air quotes.

"You thought me an Kyuu couldn't handle our assignment. Which might I add, took us four, yes four months to get!" He yell dramatically. While they had the nerve to blush like a little school girl

"I'll admit it was…." he paused to find the right words "Rash of u-"

"I call Bullshit!" There mother cut in.

"Were your parents, if I deem it fit to come in on you're, Goddamn mission to save you're asses.

Then I'm going to come in, guns in the air and probably shoot the whole damn place up" she yelled as she slammed a fist on the table.

Naruto sighed in exasperation while putting a hand over his eyes. Taking a breath, he was about to attempt to talk with his mother again. But before he could Kyuubi was already beating him to it.

"But mom, you DID come in and shoot up the place. Dad wasn't much help either, all he did was follow behind you and shot were you missed and you call yourselves professionals" Naruto air quoted as Kyuubi spoke the last word.

"Then, to make things worse while we were busy trying to calm you too down, Orochimaru ran away. After you shot up his layer and subordinates up, I'd try to kill us too" the two adults sat there quietly not saying a word.

Naruto thought to get a few more sentence in while they had their mouths shut.

"Luckily the Third did some quick thinking and was able to cover up you're tracks. What would it look like. Having the Fourth commander shoot up a bloody terrorist group, because his children were in danger. We're missionaries. We don't show affection or emotion while we're on the job" he said dryly.

The couple shared a look. His father reached over and put a hand on his head to ruffle his already wild hair.

"Naruto, you don't understand yet because you're young, but when someone you truly love and care about is such danger you lose your head and just jump." He said pulling his hand away.

"And besides. Orochimaru's anger is mostly directed towards me. You all are just a added just an added to make me suffer" Now to this particular statement he has my interest.

"Oh...and why is that dad?" He could tell his brother wanted to know as well, so they begin to press for more information.

"Okay, okay already. I'm sure you know Orochimaru was once a student of the Third commander just like Jiraiya was right?" asked.

"Yea I heard he and Jiraiya were friends, best friends at that" Kyuubi said.

"Yes, they were but just over a decade ago they still were, until the day I was announced the Fourth commander"

"By him being the Thirds student. Thought he was automatically entitled to be the Fourth, until Jiraiya brought me around. They saw the potential I had as a leader and I was quickly put in charge"

"Let's just say he wasn't to happy about that idea…. It also didn't help the that he made advances on me that very morning. I turned him down immediately, but he thought I probably became the Fourth just to spite him" the older blonde said the middle part in a rush so they would have a hard time hearing it.

'Wait...Wait, Wait! What do you mean, he hit on you!' He realize, he was speaking in his head and no one could hear him

"Wait, Wait, Wait! What do you mean, he hit on you! Orochimaru's gay and he wanted you dad?" He asked him.

"Yes, he did want me. That brings us back to the reason why we need to speak with you and why we had to move to Japan to hide" there was a long pause and Naruto looked up to see them both looking at him.

"Is because of you Naruto. Orochimaru is after you"

At that news, Naruto dropped his fork with his last bite of pancake on it. The boy currently had a look of bewilderment on his face. Which sends Kyuubi into a hysterical fit of laughter at the reaction. He was completely stuck while his father continued to explain himself

"Now Naruto. I know we just dropped a bombshell on you."

'Dropped! No, more like it was set, dropped and detonated then exploded on me' all he could ask was.

"Why?"

"Well we have nothing but genetics to blame. We had gotten wind of Orochimaru's plan from a inside source. We had planted him when Orochimaru first defected"

"He had by chance happened to overhear Orochimaru talking with his second in command. Saying he was going to abduct you because of your resemblance to your father" his mother explained.

"That's also half the reason we busted in on your mission, because it was a setup. he planned to lure you in so he could abduct you"

'Wow, shocker of the day. Orochimaru is gay, he wants my dad, dad shot him down and now he wants to use me for some freaky replacement for my father. All because I resemble my him! Could this get any weirder'

"We weren't going to tell you, but he also had pictures of you up all over his office"

'...and there it goes, it just got weirder'

"Naruto we don't want you to worry, he doesn't know where we are. Everyone in the organization is going to protect you, but until this is all settled you and your brother are going incognito for a while. Which is why we enrolled you into the local public school"

This time it was Kyuubi's turn to drop his fork.

"What! Why do I have to go to incognito and worse school because some pedo is after Naruto!" he turned to look at his little brother.

"No offense little brother but, I've got to save my own ass here" he says to the blonde, which he take great offense of.

'You bastard save my ass to!' he thought with a glare.

"Kyuubi, you're going to school as well. We need you to keep an eye on you're. We also need to keep you safe. Come on! Who is going to think to look for missionaries in a high school. Besides Neji and Kiba will both be right there beside you... and protecting you. But anyway you're going to be a Senior while Naruto is a Sophomore."

"Also being here we cannot disclose our true identity as the Namikaze's. We've decided to take up your mother's maiden name Uzumaki."

"That also means no showing you're greater strength, flexibility, fighting, knowledge or any other skills. Don't do so little to were you fail, or draw attention but just try to be average struggle in some classes a little bit"

"I know this is hard but just try and bear it. Then before you know it everything will be back to normal. You understand" he asked them.

Kyuubi nodded his head but Naruto kept looking at his plate, he could feel his father's eyes on him.

"Minato, you forgot something" Kushina said.

"I did?" he blinked then gasped scratching the back of his head he smiled at his two sons.

"Oh yeah. The most important thing...No more missions until this is settled"

'If what he said didn't get to me this most certainly did'

"What!" They shouted together and just got a blank stare know return.

"No more missions that's an order" he said while he glared at them. Pro's and Con's of your dad being your boss, you get good mission's and great respect but when he lays down the law at work and home its very hard to defy him.

"Oh My God! This is so unfair" Kyuubi shouted.

"This is so unfair. We're being punished for something that we don't even have no control over!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Oh you're not being punished but I can show you." Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto this is a order your brother is taking this well why can't you. Know I don't want to hear another word about this from you, not unless you feel someone watching you, or you see and feel something not normal. Do you understand me Naruto"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, NARUTO!" he pointed a finger at his defiant son and stared at him until he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes sir" He mumbled.

"Great. School has already started so you will have to be transferred in. Your first day isn't until next week Monday, so you have all week and weekend to get used to the idea of being in school"

'I don't like this at all. Fuck! I'll think of it as a vacation or something.' The family finished their breakfast in silence. While it was getting closer to noon.

When they finished eating Naruto went up to his room and flopped on his bed. Lying there he couldn't help but think about what just happened downstairs at breakfast.

'I can't believe this! I can deal with that some crazed pedo is after me, but no mission's the entire time is going to take some getting adjusted to'

Sighing to himself the blonde rolled over onto his side. 'Luckily for me my best friend is coming. I wonder when Kiba's flight will land, hmmm guess I just have to wait.' Watching TV the blonde slowly fell asleep.

"Up" came a voice.

"Nar-t-p" he could hear a voice saying.

"Naruto! Get Up" he heard the voice yelling through his blanket, then the covers were gone.

"Get up little brother. You've been asleep for 4 hours already "

"No Kyuu, I wanna sleep some more" he said groggily.

"No Naru we have guest. You have to come and greet them" Kyuubi said pulling on his arm.

Jolting up in bed "Kiba!" The blonde shouted and ran for the door but was stopped halfway.

"Naruto! Wait Kiba's not down there he had to stay behind and complete a mission that he was needed for with Shikamaru. They'll join us when they finish, which will probably be in a month. So Hinata came in his place, both she and Neji are downstairs"

"Okay" No Kiba for a month that was gonna be a drag, but at least he was bringing Shikamaru with him too.

"Oh and Naruto put a shirt on" he looked down to see that he was in need of a shirt. Running over to his dresser he pulled out the shirt matching his socks and followed Kyuubi down the steps to greet the Hyūga's.

"God! You're still interested in that hideous orange color" he could hear Hinata say and snickering from his family.

"Still can't keep your mouth shut can you Hinata" he said dramatically. She slaps a hand over her mouth and gasp. Rolling his eyes at her, she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Naru-chan" she yelled while she crushed his bones hugging her back he also greeted Neji.

"Good evening Hyūga"

"Good evening Namikaze" he replies.

"Nu uh, it's Uzumaki right now" he said as his father ushered them into the gigantic living room to begin with business.

"Neji and Hinata Hyūga it was originally going to be Neji and Kiba, but the more people the better protection for my son's. You will be working with Kyuubi, as well as protecting him, to watch Naruto I'm sure you were informed of the situation." They nod their heads to answer his question.

"Excellent. Now you will be joined in a month by Kiba and Shikamaru when they finish their other assignment. Now I'll inform you of the same thing I did with the boys earlier. As you know we are a special kind of people who possess certain skills and extreme knowledge."

"On this mission you will not be able to use these skills in front of everyone you'll need to play a part Neji... just tone your personality up some it's hard to get you to interact with people. I need you to be more vocal, try to help Kiba distract people from Kyuubi and Naruto"

"Yes Fourth" he replies

"Hinata, dear you're a little boisterous. You tend to say whatever pops in your head at that quite like Naruto but enough to draw attention, I want you to try and tone it down act a little shy and is nervous to open up around people. I also want you to help Shikamaru gather information"

"Shikamaru will still be your taction and he will play the part of a lazy bum who doesn't want to be bothered by anything"

"That's all he does anyway" Hinata mumbles while Naruto tries to hide a laugh.

"Kiba" he smiles while thinking of his non blood related son. Him and Naruto have been together since diapers.

"I'll have him act as the quick tempered boisterous one quick to defend everyone. I'd like for you to inform them of their roles before they get here because of how things are going, soon as they come they'll be thrown right into everything" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Got anything to add honey!?" he asked loudly to his why who was in the kitchen. She came around the wall wiping her hands on a small dish towel.

"Did you say all the necessities" he nodded his head.

"Well there's nothing to add really. Expect of you need to talk with one another about something private or to pass a message to one another speech only french not a lot of people are well fluent in it.

"Oh! You two as well as Kiba and Shikamaru are staying here. We have plenty of rooms, a training ground, security cameras around the whole house. Plenty of food, just make yourselves at home" she says while walking away.

"Fourth, sir we couldn't possibly in-" Neji started but was cut off by a yelling red head in the kitchen.

"IT'S NON NEGOTIABLE NEJI YOU'RE STAYING. END OF DISCUSSION!" he jumped at the sudden shout.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Kyuubi just pats him on shoulder.

"You should've know she was going to say that. You have been my best friend since forever. You're family! So is Hinata" Neji just blushes.

"Oh before I forget you're all a year older than everyone in your grades. Hinata you're a Sophomore with the other boys and Neji is a Senior with Kyuubi.

"Also there's already other members in the school already. Don't look for them, they'll find you. Youll know its them when they give you the signal, also try not to draw too much attention to yourselves and if anyone happens finds out about you or you let you're identities slip….you will answer to me" he says threateningly.

'I've heard that my father was the best interrogator they had even better that Ibiki' Naruto suppressed a shiver 'I'd hate to be questioned by him'

"Just have fun think of it as a vacation"

"A life altering vacation!" Kushina added from the kitchen.

"Yes sir" they all say.

"Very well, you're all dismissed"

"So...who's going to feel in the other two" Hinata asked.

"I will. I'm supposed to update them after I got here anyway" Neji supplied.

"Dinner!" Kushina shouts from the kitchen.

"You can do that, after we eat" Kyuubi said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, your right"

*Revised finished 7/26/16

Hiii me again hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry bout the late update I'm forced to write this on my phone cause my computer died on me boooo sorry if this chap is boring the first 2 chapters are only for informing I don't want anyone confused.

Who guessed right the Namikaze/Uzumaki family was the right answer and there missionaries at that.

*Thanks again for reading you wonderful readers. Hope chapters 1 and 2 are a lot better, I'll try and get to 3 and 4 soon thank you! And goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my family secret I'd like to thank Taylor310, otakuninja14, zero kiryu 786 for following my story and favorite it really gave me hope that someone actually wanted to read what I wrote I hope you enjoy and I don't waste your time with this.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba are all 17 Kyuubi and Neji 19 they are all a year or 2 older than everyone remember there undercover.

Warning of OOC in this chapter, language.

Disclaimer : I own nothing just the ooc of my fiction characters please enjoy

Un beta'd

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Naruto! !" I hear Hinata yell my name "if you don't hurry will leave your ass!"

'Pshh like that will happen' he thought but hurried up anyway so they could leave. Walking to the front door there stood Kyuubi,Neji and Hinata waiting for the blonde "Sheesh for this to be your idea you sure took your sweet time getting ready"

"Yea whatever let's go"

Rewind 1 hour ago "Hey guys let's go somewhere" three heads turn to look in the blonde's direction.

"I'm serious were sitting in the house on a Saturday doing NOTHING and since we don't have any missions why not" Naruto said.

"Oh really and we're do you expect us to go" asked Kyuubi looking at his brother the blonde started to think 'Hmm didn't really think past the part of getting out the house'.

"Ummm I haven't thought that far " he said looking up at the ceiling to avoid his brothers eye's.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind going out your father did say to think of this as a vacation. I haven't had a break in a while" chimes Neji, Naruto pumped his fist in the air at his answer 'yes one down two t-'

"Hell I'm in" said Hinata before he could finish .

"ALRIGHT! ! ONE TO GO' Naruto looked at his older brother with pleading eyes. 'I know he can't resist the big blue watery orbs' and he was right he gave in quickly. "Fine"

"Yes let's get ready"

Back to the present

"So where are we going exactly Naruto " the blonde had to really think about this "I Don't know we can go around to arcades the movies or something anything but sitting in the house" he say as they follow him to the garage they have lots of cars but they would draw attention to them so they just go to Minato's Cadillac since most of the cars are too seaters.

Kyuubi slid behind the wheel with Naruto in the passenger and Hinata and Neji in the back Kyuubi pulls out the driveway and heads into the city

Riding past a park Naruto told him to find a place to park the car so they could get out and walk around.

Climbing out the car they see the park filled with vendors.

"SHOPPING!" The two youngest yelled running towards the crowded stands. They didn't have to worry since they already had cash not willing to use cards to much because they'll probably be tracked.

Walking straight into the park they began looking around the different stands they had great stuff Kyuubi and Naruto picked out a few thing's for their parents while Neji and Hinata found souvenirs to bring back to their family.

The teens went to nearly all the vendors and stumbling on one particular stand something shiny caught Naruto's attention. It was a crystal necklace that was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You like it kid" a old voice came from behind the table. Looking up Naruto saw an older looking lady she had to be at least 90. Nodding his head at her.

"How much" he asked.

"200 but for you kid I'll let it go for 100 you really seem to like it" pulling out his cash Naruto counted and sighed to himself.

"Sorry old lady but I'm short 30 dollars I don't have enough"

Seeing something out the side of his eye Naruto looked up to see money in front of his face. Turning to see Kyuubi holding it.

"Here Naruto I'll give you the rest of my money"

Naruto looked at him in shock "Are you sure?"

Nodding his head Kyuubi said "Yea I'm sure.

Naruto glomped on his brother saying a mantra of "Thank you, Thank you"

Turning back to the old lady "Old lady I'll be taking that crystal please"

"Sure just let me put it in a little bag for you young man"

Getting the crystal he told the old vendor goodbye and ran after his brother and friends. Not looking where he was going he ran into a hard body.

"oof" he said falling backwards landing right on his back side.

"Sorry" his and another voice said at the same time "No its not your fault I should've been looking" Naruto say's to him.

"Naruto hurry up!".

"Sorry gotta go sorry again". He said running off.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Sai?" someone called out to the still brunette. Coming back he caught himself staring after the blonde boy he bumped into all he had seen was blond and blue.

"Sai!" turning to see his friends staring at him.

"You okay? What happened?"

"Honestly even I don't know" he say's turning to follow them but stopped when something caught his eye looking down he saw a brown paper bag and next to it was a blue green crystal he bent down to pick it up.

'Must have been the guy's I bumped into bag' turning around quickly to see if he could spot him but it was too late he was gone already.

Sighing to himself he put the crystal back into the bag and put the bag in his pocket and ran to catch up to his friends.

'Thinking about this it might be fate maybe I'll meet him again and can give it to him I didn't see his face but I will never forget those blue orbs'

"Sai! Hello! You there man"

"Huh! Oh Yea sorry just thinking".

"Well come on were getting some food".

"That sounds cool" he tells him and they begin to walk out the park.

"Hey" The boy Sai said to the guy next to him "Can you hold onto this for me?" he asked and got a raised eyebrow as his reply.

"Come on please I bumped into someone and they might come looking for it but you know I lose stuff fast just hold on to it until I find that person"

The boy looked at him up and down then at the bag he then snatched it out of Sai's hand and puts it in his pocket anyway.

"Thanks buddy" Sai said throwing an arm around him which earned him a death glare but he ignored it and plastered a smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes the boy walks on ahead "Keep it on you at all times please" he yelled after him looking back one last time he to follow's after them hoping to see that guy again.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I can't FIND IT!" The blonde yelled.

"Naruto CALM DOWN! What can't you find?" Kyuubi asked putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Naruto stopped panicking taking his advice he took a deep calm breath and explained.

"The crystal that you helped me buy I can't FIND IT!" He looked at Naruto and laughed.

"What is so FUNNY!" He growled at him Kyuubi stops and looks at him.

"You are I can't believe that you are having a fucking panic attack over a little crystal Naruto". he said trying to hold back a chuckle and failing.

"I swear Naruto you are a great missionary but you have such kid moments" he starts laughing again.

"Back off Kyuubi he really wanted that crystal you said so yourself that's why you asked me and Neji if we had extra cash on us cause you didn't have enough to give him jackass" Hinata says from the other side of the car.

Naruto's head snaps towards Kyuubi. He looked at him in shock and he started blushing "Now I feel even worse you guys helped me get it and I lost it".

"Calm down where's the last place you remember having it" he think about it "Well I had it when the vendor lady gave it to me then I-!" His eyes widen in horror and slaps a hand on his head "What!"

"I had it up until I bumped into that guy" naruto said running back towards the park.

"Naruto wait! Do you really think it's still over there it's dark you won't find it and someone probably already picked it up"

"But Kyuu the crystal"

"I know but it's already late and dark. Were also already past the allowed time to be out we can always come back"

Thinking about what his brother said he sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back to the car.

The car ride home was silent walking back into the house they were ambushed by Minato and Kushina.

"Where were you guys we were starting to get worried" Kushina said.

Minato noticed something was wrong with his youngest son "Naruto son are you okay?"

Looking at his father he gave his best smile he could in his depressed state. Thinking something happened to the boy the older blonde moved to hug the younger.

Sighing Naruto felt even more bad for making his dad worry over something so small "I'm fine dad it's just that I lost something while we were out for some reason I felt attached to it but enough about that we brought you back a few things"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Laying on his bed Naruto looked at the ceiling thinking about how they had to go to the hell hole called School Tomorrow! 'I can't believe I am going oh well I'll have to deal with it who knows maybe something interesting will happen'

Hearing a knock on his door he called to the person to come in "Naruto are you still sulking I took you back to the park this morning to look for your crystal" Kyuubi said.

"Yea I know it's ite I might find another one" 'Hopefully'

"Okay but dad wants us to come down for a quick briefing" he says while walking away Naruto got up to follow him down the steps.

In the living room.

"Okay guys now you know you start school tomorrow you remember the details and roles your playing?" Minato asked

"Yes Sir" we answer.

"Okay now we trust you to not do anything that will put you guys in any trouble also have fun this is a new experience for you all. Just be careful and watch each others backs"

"Alright" Naruto said dully.

"Okay guys it's late go and get ready will be going with you to sign you in but after that you're on your own" everyone stands up from the table.

"Naruto I want to speak with you" Minato said.

Everyone else made there way up stairs. Looking at his father Naruto sat down across from him.

"Naruto I want you to be extra careful son I know you're just like me and you have a big kind heart and find fault in no one but please, please, please be careful son Orochimaru could have someone anywhere. You don't know how your mother and I would feel if something happens to you or your brother we love you so much. We know your mad at us about this situation but please just be careful okay?".

Looking at his father Naruto got up and walk around the table to hug him " I'll try my best to stay out of trouble Dad. Trouble that involves me being in danger but fun trouble that's something else. You said play a part and that's what I'll do" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Minato laughed and Naruto saw the same glint "Like father like son" he laughs again "Okay off to bed and get ready for school"

" Yes sir"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sighing for the 10th time in 30 minutes "Is this year over already' sigh 'Nope its only the second month listening to these people is getting on my nervous'.

"Hey Hey! Did you hear"

"Hear what?"

"Were getting four new students transferred into the school today".

"Four? Really that's a lot are they family".

"No well not all of them I heard there's a pair of brothers and a pair of cousins. And believe it or not there all HOT!"

"Really? I hope one's in our class".

"Don't worry the two younger ones are both in homeroom with us the older two are Seniors"

Snickering " Sakura you're like the head go to girl for information" Ino tells her

"Well my mom is the secretary of the principal so it's easy to get the 411 on everything"

'God the mindless drabble of the new kids from these bimbos is getting on my nervous' before they could continue the teacher walks in with a stack of papers.

"Good Morning class" he says to them.

"Good Morning Iruka sensei" they say back.

"Now I know you have all heard the rumors going around about the new students well we will be introducing two of them now " he said "Hinata, Naruto come in please"

In walked a boy with a mop top of blonde hair along with a girl with long purplish black hair they were all faced with pale lavender eyes and the brightest blue eyes.

Looking at the blonde in shock Sai immediately recognized him 'I knew it was faith we'd run into each other again' while Sai was thinking the whole class went crazy.

"OMG! Look at his eye's and that blond hair is he hot or WHAT!"

"Hmmm look at the girl she's hot to with those eye's and silky long hair"

"Everyone quiet down please. Now Naruto, Hinata introduce yourselves please"

"H-Hi everyone m-my name i-is Hinata H-Hyūga I have a o-older c-cousin and its v-very nice to me-meet you " she says with a deep bow.

Everyone giggles at the shy girl which makes her blush.

"Very nice Naruto now you" the blonde look's at the teacher and looks back at everyone but still says nothing the girl was forced to elbow him and whispers something at him which causes him to roll his eye's and step forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you ya know"

"Okay Naruto would you like to tell us something about yourself" Iruka asked.

"His voice is so hot oh my god I think I just came in my pants a little"

" Nope not really"

"Very well"

"He's hot and rebellious ahhhhh!"

"Silence! Now Hinata you can sit next to let's see. Ino "

"Over here" the girl waved a hand in the air.

"Hmm interesting" Naruto heard Hinata mumble

'Oh great here she goes' he thought.

"Naruto you sit next to" he look's at the class all the girls and a few guys eyes begging for the blonde to be put next to them except one and Iruka being the sadist he is.

"Sai"

"NOOO!" The girls yell.

"Over here Naruto-kun" Sai waved a hand over his head.

The blonde walks over to him and sits down.

"Okay if the two of you need help feel free to ask me or the two next to you" they nodded their heads

Starting the class Iruka turned towards the bored trying to focus on what he was saying Naruto couldn't help but feel like someone what was staring at him. Looking to his right he was met with a very pale dark haired boy smiling at him 'Why the hell is he staring at me like that'

"Can I help you?" The blonde asked in a whisper.

"Oh no just looking" he said and smiled again

"Well don't your got damn smile is creeping me out"

"Hmm you're not the first to say that. Is there somthing wrong with my smile"

He didn't get a reply 'Thats fine I know how to get his attention' he thought smirking.

"Hm and here I was thinking maybe you would want the crystal back" when the blonde's head snapped in his direction he knew he had his attention.

"You have my crystal?" He whispered.

Sai nodded "You don't remember me do you" he looked at him with confusion "Saturday night you bumped into me" he looked and realization hits him.

"You're the guy I bumped into!" He said snapping his fingers.

"I think I just said that but whatever" he rolled his eyes and looks straight ahead but whipped his head back around at Sai.

"How was I suppose to remember you. It was really dark that night"

'Hm feisty' he thought "Yes it was and I tend to lose things so my friend is holding onto it for me"

"Really that's awesome! I thought I lost it"

"Yea I was hoping to meet you again and asked him to hold on to it"

"Great is he in this class what does he look like" he asked while cramming his neck to look for him as if he knew what he looked like.

" No he's in my next class what Class do you have next"

He thinks about it "Me and Hinata both have science next with Kakashi I think"

"What a coincidence so does my friend and I you and Hinata-san can follow me to class after this one"

"Okay sounds like a plan" as he says this the bell rings ending homeroom 'hmm we talked the whole class it seems'

"Hinata!" He called

"Sai here is gonna show us to our next class he's in it as well"

" Th-thank you v-very much S-Sai-san" she blushes and nods

Waving them to follow after him he walked to the next class.

Walking into to class Sai spotted his friend and called out to get his attention.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up at Sai and glared 'Typical Sasuke'

Something to his right caught his sight and he turned to look Sai saw his eye's widen ever so slightly

Looking to his right as well he see's Naruto staring with a weird look in his eye's and a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Un oh didn't see that one coming. I didn't count this happening' making his way over to Sasuke, Sai could faintly hear Hinata speaking to Naruto in another language it was so low he didn't give it a second thought'

"Sasuke Uchiha meet Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki" Sai introduced them.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Dun Dun DUNNNN! THE FAITHED MEETING HAPPENS! I know I know I stopped right in the middle hopefully this chapter is good I hope anyone will review to let me know if it's going good so far I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it this chapter is a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. wolfmoon30, loeron, ainman85 welcome please do enjoy the story thank you for the follows and the favorites on this story.

Moving on this is my first story so it's probably going to take some time learning how to switch to different perspectives sometimes when telling something going between SasuNaru and ItaKyu so I will try my best to do so please do be patient with me.

Chapter info: more character introduction flirting (maybe) some basing bullying (maybe) mature language etc.

Disclaimer : I wish I could take Naruto Sasuke and Gaara and go on a mini vacation but they belong to kishimoto sensei.

Un'beated

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Hey you trying to hang out with the gang Tomorrow?" a redhead asked the pale raven next to him.

"No. I no longer hang out on a school night" the raven say's.

"Really Itachi?"

"Yes really" he received a glare and a nonexistent eyebrow raise. The raven tried to hide his laughter 'Uchiha's don't laugh, Uchiha's don't laugh' he repeated. One look at his friend and that quickly went out the window 'Fuck it!'.

"Hahahaaha! Dud-gasp You don't ha-gasp any- gasp eyebrows hahah!" He said between chuckles.

Causing the redhead's eye to twitch "Yes yes Itachi I have no eyebrows but really when are you gonna snap out this funk of not going anywhere". He said to him while Itachi tried calming himself.

One look from his friend and he knew immediately what he was going to say " Itachi it's already been 3 months since you bro-"

"Not another word Gaara" he said silencing him with a glare 'he knows just how much I can't stomach talking about this'.

"Why not it's been a while when are you going to move on already are you still hurting is this why you don't hang with us no more outside of school cause you know that dei-"

"Don' .Dare say his FUCKING NAME!" He growled out.

Sighing to himself he decided to relent in his conversation "Fine but itachi you gotta get out there and move on deai-he" Gaara corrected himself with the look Itachi gave him "Has already moved on its only right that you do too find a new love and let go of the hurt your feeling as your friend I'm telling" he stops to shake his head "No as your BEST friend I demand you move on"

A smirk tugs at Itachi lips to show some strength but in the inside his heart breaks a little "Thanks man but I don't think I'll ever fall in love again" patting his friends back he turns and faces the front soon as the teacher walks in.

"Class I'd like to introduce the two new students transferred into this class please gentleman come in please and introduce yourselves"

In walks a long haired brunette with lavender eyes behind him came a long red head his hair pulled into a ponytail, with violet eyes that had a tinge of blue. Looking up the moment the redhead walked in Itachi froze and locked black eyes with violet causing the later to look away quickly.

The teacher waved an arm to inform them to begin the introduction the brunette spoke first "Hello my name is Neji Hyūga very nice to meet you" he smiled and every girl in the class melted.

The redhead next to him shook his head and stepped forward "Kyuubi Uzumaki the pleasure is all mine" he said and stepped back.

"Okay theres already a empty lab table in the middle you too may sit there".

Nodding her head in approval the teacher began to speak "Okay now that, that's don-"

"Hey is that the real color of your hair or is it dyed" one of the female students asked effectively cutting the teacher off.

"Hey don't cut me off in the middle of my speech" rolling her eyes the girl waves her hand in exaggeration.

"Oh don't be like that sensei you weren't gonna do nothing but show them their seats and start talking about your boyfriend!"

She blushes while she continues "So at least let us interact with them. Now Kyuubi, I can call you Kyuubi right is that your real hair color" .

Smirking at the girl he placed a elbow on the table putting his chin on his hand and leaned forward.

"Your a straightforward person aren't you" he chuckles "But I like you and yes this is the real color of my hair. I have the same color as my mother".

"Wow stellar" she said

"Neji your eye's are to beautiful to be real I feel like I could get lost in them" she continued in the next breath.

Kyuubi felt someone staring at him, he turned his head and locked eyes with black and this time it was a lot longer than a few seconds long enough to cause the brunette to turn and look as well.

"Hello and welcome to our school I'm the class president Itachi Uchiha" He said politely.

He blinks his eye's and begins to try and speak until the bell for second period sounds the girl who he was speaking with runs up to him pulling a boy with a bowl cut with her.

"Kyuubi-san, Neji-san the attraction you both pull is wonderful and youthful indeed".

"Yes Lee there very interesting" the girl says.

The raven tried to suppress a chuckle 'oh my dear girl you don't know how interesting they are indeed very very interesting'. He thinks walking out the classroom.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Watching the pair leave Kyuubi couldn't help but stare after the class president 'Itachi Uchiha he's kinda cute'

"Kyuubi what Class do you have next?" The girl asked him.

"Kyuubi?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"Huh! Sorry did you say something?"

"Math" Neji answered having witnessed his best friend watch the Student body president leave leave the room.

"Oh cool is your teacher Asuma?"

" Yea"

"Okay were all together great follow me" she says walking out the classroom.

"So I heard there was a group of you transferring in where are the rest of them? "

Raising an eyebrow at her Kyuubi observed her and tried to figure out why she would care.

Coming to the conclusion she was harmless he answered her question.

"Yea there's a big group of us my younger brother, Neji's younger cousin and two others who couldn't make it yet because of an urgent family matter"

Nodding her head she continues to give them the third degree "So you're obviously not from here or are you of mix blood? " the boy Lee asks

Looking at the boy who had a lot of green on 'I don't mind the green Naruto's obsessed with orange but Lee freaks me out with that bowl cut and those horrendously thick eyebrows. Actually he seems familiar' Kyuubi pondered.

"Neji isn't of mixed blood but I am "

She nods once again and looks like she was about to ask another question when Neji cut in "If you don't mind my asking but WHY do you care so much?".

She shares a look with Lee "Désolé, nous ne avons pas l'intention de vous faire peur, mais nous sommes de votre côté" she says just above a whisper not loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough for their ears to faintly pick up.

("Sorry we did not mean to scare you but we are on your side")

Stopping Neji and Kyuubi look at them then share a look.

"Well that didn't take long" Neji says dryly.

" Sorry well now you know" She giggles

"Wait I know now no wonder you seem familiar" Kyuubi yelled.

"You look a lot like Gai!"

" You know Gai-sensei!" In that moment Kyuubi regretted saying something because the boy started a speech of how 'Gai-sensei is so awesome' the other three teens walked away leaving him to himself.

Walking into their next class Kyuubi paused briefly to see president Uchiha sitting in a desk at the back and a girl making her way to the empty desk next to his.

Patting Neji on the back he jetted to get the seat next to him in hopes he would get to speak to the raven again. In his rush he pushed the unsuspecting girl out the way sitting down in the desk chair.

"Well hello again Uzumaki-san" he heard after he sat down

"Hello president Uchiha and please Kyuubi is just fine"

"Very well Kyuubi just itachi is fine" shivering at the way his name rolled off his tongue he blushed turning to the front 'interesting this could get very interesting'.

Sighing from the spot where he witnessed his friend's mad dash he made his way over to the seat behind Kyuubi.

"Hello the names Gaara" Neji looked to his right and saw a redhead with a tattoo on his forehead "Hi Neji Hyūga" he nodded his head in reply and faced the front.

Doing the same he saw kyuubi and the president in a conversation sighing again 'I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing on there side?'

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Following the freak Sia to the next class Naruto felt Hinata's eyes on him "What?" He ask her in a hushed tone not worrying if she'd hear because there ears where more sensitive than the average person.

"Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance?" she ask.

("Can we trust him?")

The blonde looked at Sai "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas"

("I do not see why not")

Walking into a class Sai stops and calls out to someone "Sasuke!"

'This must be the one who has my necklace' Naruto looked in the same direction as Sai.

Freezing in place, sitting in the back is a pale skinned boy with black blue hair that was looking at Sai. Something must have caught his eye because before he knew it they boy was turning his gaze upon the blonde's direction.

What he saw was the darkest, blackest, coldest eyes he had ever seen. Naruto felt himself being pulled into them further and further until he was surrounded by nothing but the endlessness of their depths and felt the slightest bit of warmth in there coldness.

"Naruto! Procurez-vous ainsi que vous commencez à baver"

("Naruto! Get yourself together you're starting to drool") Hinata hissed at him in a low voice but he ignored her because he and the raven had yet to break eye contact and he was finding it hard to do so.

"Sasuke Uchiha meet Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki "

'Wow there like coal there so dark'

"Naruto"

'There so deep and dark yet strangle expressive'

"Naruto"

"Naruto!" came the voice again someone was calling the blonde.

'Yea Naruto that's me' he thought "Yes" he looked in Sia's direction and grimace. He had that fake smile on his face again 'creepy'.

"This is my friend Sasuke Uchiha. The one who has your necklace"

"Okay thanks" he was about to take a step forward but heard someone else call his name "Naruto Uzumaki? " 'What is this call Naruto day or something!'

He turned to see a tall man with a mask covering his lower face a mitch match pair of eyes black and one red and white hair brushed to the top front of his head.

"Naruto?"

" Yes"

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes" He smiled at them from behind the mask the only giveaway was the crinkle of his eye's.

"Welcome to biology" he says and asked in the same breath "Are you ready for dissecting"

"Dissecting?" they say together.

"Yess DISSECTING"

'OH HELL NAW' to mind's thought.

"Dissecting what?" They asked

"Why frogs of course silly" he pulled out a frog from God knows where and pushes it towards Naruto and Hinata's direction.

Hinata squeals and jumps behind Naruto and pushes him forward."Traître"

("Traitor") he yelled at her and forcibly took a step back.

"Look I know this little guy here" he looked at the frog and back at the man "Must really be dreading this dissecting thing as much as me I mean it's his guts and I really don't want to see them if you catch my drift"

"Hmm very well we won't dissect them just because of the new guy" Naruto and Hinata sighed in relief.

"Instead were gonna COOK them"

"That's worst man"

"Very well now let's get you two lab's, let's see who is open?"

"Shino, Sasuke! You don't have partner's Shino is in the way back with the sunglasses, don't ask" he says when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Naruto you can sit with him"

"Cool"

"Hinata you can sit next to...the...angry...Uchiha sitting in the corner. Hm what seems to be the problem Sasuke your expression just changed suddenly" he got no answer.

"Sensei I disagree with this I'll be Sasuke's partner and she can be Ino's"

"No can do Sakura you're perfectly fine just where you are with Ino, Hinata here is new and Sasuke being a top student can help her stay on track with things" sucking her teeth the pinkett sits back down.

"Now you may begin" he said after Hinata took her seat.

Naruto threw a paper ball at Sai to get his attention "Sai can ask him for me"

"Sure but after class once he starts class it's hard to get him to do anything else"

Sighing loudly "Fine"

"Naruto let's begin with the assignment are you ready"

Sighing again he nodded his head "Sure"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

RING! " Okay class that's the bell clean your stations and see you next class"

Sigh 'this school thing is really tiring hmm I think Hinata and I still have one class together might as well go together'

Slam! Crash! Looking up at the noise Naruto see's Hinata on the floor 'WTF!'

"Shows you right bitch next time stay away from Sasuke" the pinkett says.

'She must've pushed her down' Naruto thought

'Oh shit, Oh shit this is not good act or not Hinata is probably about to kill her ass I gotta stop her' jumping into action Naruto runs over to her side placing his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her shaking and saw small drops of blood coming from her hand from her nails digging into her skin.

Looking towards the pinkett "The fuck is your problem" he yelled at her.

"Yea Sakura I think that was taking it a little too far"

"Oh shut up Ino"

"Naruto why are you even helping her she doesn't suit you I think Ino or I do better. Come hang with us"

He looked at her 'this chick is really crazy' standing up he walked back to his table grabbed his books and walk back over to where Hinata was and shoved his books into her messenger bag then slung it over his shoulder.

"Sakura Haruno I will be informing your parents of this until then you stay right there and don't move" the teacher tells her.

Everyone in the classroom was starting a the girl in complete discussed and shock she must've thought someone was going to be on her side.

Bending down Naruto picked Hinata up into his arm's.

"Hey essayer de ne pas perdre la tête et de tuer la chienne juste garder votre tête vers le bas et je vais nous sortir d'ici avant que vous perdez"

("Try not to lose your head and kill the girl. Just stay calm and I'll get us out of here")

"Wow he's hot strong and speaks a foreign language ooh la la I'll take him" rolling his eyes at her he walked towards the door.

"Can someone show me where the nurse office is please"

"I'll show you the way"

"Ino you traitor"

"What ever Sakura this way Naruto" The blonde follows her down the hall to a door.

"Excuse me she's hurt can you look at her hand and knee please" the nurse turns around causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

" Tsu-" before he could finish something hit him across the face.

"What was that young man"

"Nothing. Thanks Ino" he smiled at her.

Putting Hinata on the bed he turned to the nurse after the door closes.

"What the hell Tsunade what was that for?"

"You're not suppose to know me bratt don't blow your cover now what happened"

"I don't know I wasn't looking but some girl pushed her off the stool. I looked up and poor Hinata was on the floor I ran over to her in a panic knowing Hinata she would've killed the girl" Nodding her head she walked over to Hinata.

"You did the right thing it's just the first day and you're having problems already I'll wrap these up and you too go to your next class got that"

"Yea got it"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Walking to their next class Naruto asked Hinata if she was ok.

"Cette salope a de la chance étaient en mission parce que je voudrais lui trancher la gorge et tremper son corps dans de l'huile et brûle le cul"

("That bitch is lucky we are on a mission or else I'd slice her throat and soak her body in oil then burn her ass") she growled out.

"I'll take that as a yes" the blonde chuckled.

"Sorry where late we have a pass" Naruto stopped in his tracks eye's widening 'I swear my eyes are gonna pop out my head if I get anymore surprises today the other ones were fine but THIS takes the cake' a angry blonde thought.

"Bien sûr que non oh putain naw je ne peux pas croire cette putain merde que vous avez obtenu d'être putain moi je baise laissant une blague"

("Oh hell fucking no. I can't believe this shit you've got to be kidding me. I'm leaving this is a fucking joke.") He said while he heard Hinata giggle beside him.

"Now, Now my boy come in sit down and enjoy the class. By the way the name is Maito Gai your history teacher please take a seat"

"Je ne crois pas que ce putain"

("I do not believe this shit") 'who's next I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi is one of us. Is this nightmare over yet'

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ding! The bell for lunch went off dismissing the school for lunch. Making his way to the lunch room where he saw found a familiar redhead sitting in his groups usual spot. He made his way over to him.

Thinking back on the event's of this morning and the that caught his attention Sasuke couldn't help but think back to when his and the blond eye's met and he felt warmth in them that he'd never felt before, those eyes that shone with excitement and promises.

The girl wasn't to bad but the blonde had his attention more. Thinking back to the the raven couldn't help but feel bad for what happened but that bitch Sakura might get suspended for it and that would give him a week of peace.

Thinking more on the incident when the blond went and picked her up he had felt something weird something he had never felt before. Movement out the corner of his eye brought him back from musing, looking up he saw his brother and Sai.

"Sasuke I was looking for you" Sai said "You still have the crystal right"

"Hn" was his reply.

Interpreting that as a yes "Good you remember the blond well he's the one I was holding it for the one who dropped it" the raven looked at him and smirk. 'Perfect!'

"Who are you talking about" Itachi asked.

"The new guy"

He raised an eyebrow "The redhead" he asked confused.

"What red head?" Sasuke asked equally confused.

"The new guy or are you talking about the brunette". He asked

"There's two others" he said

"Yea there's six of them four are here now the other two were late enrolling I heard" Sai chirps in.

"The four now is a pair of brothers and cousins the Uzumaki's and Hyūga's the older two must be the one's Itachi is talking about there the oldest of the six and the other four are in our grade Sasuke"

"That's a lot of information Sai"

He shrugged his shoulders "I have my sources" he smiles

"Hey here they come the new group of students" they heard a few of the girls scream.

Turning their heads in the direction of the commotion and they see a group of four walking Kyuubi and Naruto walking next to each other in the front Kyuubi with his arms folded looking forward. Naruto with his in his pockets and looking down with closed eyes which shoots open when he turns his head to catch something Neji says and laughs.

The Hyūga's taking up the rear with Neji's arms down by his side and Hinata's hand clasped in front of her body.

"Oh My God! The Uzumaki brother's are SEXY! Kyuubi with that read hair and Naruto's eye's Oh my god did you see the way he looked at me and smiled I can get lost in those blue orbs"

'Those are my eyes bitch' Sasuke growled 'What was that!' he asked shocked.

"A girl was able touch their hair. Kyuubi's is really silky and Naruto's look tough but it's actually soft"

"What about the Hyūga cousins there eyes are beautiful and they're beautiful to the whole group is popular"

"NARUTO!" The blond turned to the sound of his Name and waved to the girls who were staring at him.

The lunch room was turned into a screaming area with the way everyone was yelling.

"Hn this is going to be very interesting" the youngest Uchiha commented

"That you are right little brother" he heard Itachi say and they shared a glance and smirks.

'Hn this school year just got really interesting very very interesting' to mind's thought.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Okay how was this I hope it's pretty good I

stayed up really late to get this done. It wasn't going how I wanted it go to the point where I had to cut a whole part out sighhh but I do hope you enjoy and thanks once again for the follows and favorites on This story bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello sorry for taking so long to update but my phone got stolen and it took forever to get back on to fanfic sigh such a long time I hope everyone is still interested...but on with it Rabbit Bait 124 tantanX3 1Key Fun Syaoran Dazzle Chic1 kristinesrnsn778 darkness0is0beautiful KyouyaxCloud Welcome I do hope you enjoy the story and I thank you for the follows and favorites ^_^.

Author note:Still free writing this story and retouching the rough spots...what else hmmm nothing much but do expect things to heat up soon ;-)

Warning : Yaoi boyxboy graphic language OOCNESS the usual I still have a potty mouth

Disclaimer : I'm throwing a party and hope kishimoto sensei let's the group come _

Un beta'd

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The bell to start lunch rang lazily Naruto got up from his seat and made his way over to Hinata.

"So is this boring or what. This school has nothing exciting going on" Naruto said to Hinata when he got close.

"I think you have seem to forgotten that some crazed psycho bitch pushed me off a chair! That was pretty damn exciting" She says in a hushed tone.

"I have half a mind to find her and kick her ass for that little welcoming present, stupid bitch" the raven mumbled.

"Hinata dear Im appalled to know you have such vulgar language I thought of you as the shy type" the blondes said teasingly.

He turned his head back forward but not before catching the eye roll and finger she gives him and laughs more.

"Naruto!" turning to the sound of his name he spotted his brother and Neji leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"Hey guys how was your classes" Kyuubi asks and raises an eyebrow at Naruto's chuckle.

"Well Hinata here had a" he paused " Very interesting in counter during second period" one brown and red eyebrow raise.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

("What happen?") Neji asked.

"Eh bien, nous étions en classe et certains Pinkett fou se met en colère et punit pauvre Hinata d'un tabouret."

(" Well we were in class and then some crazy pinkett got mad and pushed poor Hinata off her chair") he said to them and tried not to laugh at the look on there faces Neji composed himself first and looked at Hinata.

"Mon Dieu! Vous ne avez pas tué la pauvre fille avez-vous Hinata! Que ferons-nous se ils nous soupçonnent"

("Dear God! You didn't kill the poor girl did you Hinata! What will we do if they suspect us") Neji said as he began to panic.

"Calmez Neji avant tout peut arriver, je ai couru vers elle, mais elle essayais déjà de se calmer"

Naruto said to him. ("Calm down Neji before anything could happen I ran over to her but she was already trying to calm herself down.")

"* Ouf * Ce est bien. Êtes-vous d'accord vous n'êtes pas blessé êtes-vous."

("*Phew* That's good. Are you okay you're not hurt are you.")

"Je suis fines quelques rayures sur mon genou qui va guérir"

("I'm fine just a few scratches on my knee that will easily heal").

"Savez-vous pourquoi elle l'a fait?"

("Do you know why she did it?") Kyuubi asked

"Ouais, elle a un énorme béguin pour ce gars que je partage avec un garçon. Je l'entends dire que 'elle arrive à se asseoir avec Sasuke-kun' il avait l'air d'excuse à ce sujet cependant."

("Yeah she has a huge crush on this guy that I share a lad with. I hear her saying that 'she gets to sit with Sasuke-kun' he did look apologetic about it though.")

"Excuse me" everyone froze at the unfamiliar voice.

" Yes?" They all say together Kyuubi and hinata smiled at her and she blushed.

"I-I Am sorry t-to interrupt but could I touch your hair if it wouldn't be too much trouble" she says

"Who's?" Neji asked.

"Kyu-Kyuubi's and Na-Naruto's" she stutters

Kyuubi and Naruto share a knowing look "Sure" they agree"

Neji was about to protest "Its fine she probably just wants to feel the texture it happens a lot" Naruto added to calm him down.

She nodded her head meekly while Naruto and Kyuubi bent down so she could reach. The Hyūga's take a cautious step forward. Once she feels there hair she screams and runs down the hall shaking his head Naruto laughed 'women the smallest of thing's gets them excited'.

"That was interesting" Hinata says

Naruto shrugs "Well I'm hungry let's grab some food" he said walking towards the cafeteria.

"So how is your day going?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"Fine" he says quickly there was a faint blush on his cheeks 'hmph that's weird'.

"Kyuu is there something you're not telling me" he asked 'he never was good at keeping secrets'.

"Yea Kyuu are you KEEPING something from him" Neji asked appalled but Naruto could tell he was being sarcastic folding his arms Kyuubi huffs and pouts.

"Fine be that way" he tells him placing his hands in his pockets and looking down he said one word.

"Neji? "

Kyuubi gasped and before Neji could get a word out he yelled "Alright! I'll tell you"

"Nous avons rencontré les deux autres membres de feuilles qui sont stationnés ici dans notre grade."

("We met the other two members of leaf that are stationed here in our grade") .

" Oh is that all?" the blonde asked, Neji snorts

"Fine I'll tell him" he says and in the same breath successfully cutting Kyuubi off "It seems we have the school president in two of our classes and Kyuubi here has feelings for him"

"No I don't" Kyuubi retorts and Neji raised an eyebrow at him while Hinata giggled "Already Kyuubi" she asks.

"Je ne l'aime pas!"

("I don't like him") he tells her. They walked into the cafeteria and it got noisy.

"Anyway walking into our next class Kyuubi see's him and runs to get the seat next to him and in his rush almost knocks the poor girl trying to sit down half way across the room"

Naruto turned his head to Neji with raised eyebrows and a look of disbelief that said 'No' and he nods his head with a smile while Naruto started to laugh.

"It's not that funny Naruto" Kyuubi whinned.

"Wow Kyuubi is he hot" Hinata asked

"Naruto!" The said blonde turned to the sound of his name to see a group of girls waving at him. Grinnell he waved back and they blush.

"Popular already are we" Kyuubi asked in a snicker.

"At least I'm not swooning at the first guy or girl that talks to me" Naruto snapped.

"Are you sure about that Naruto " Hinata chirps in a low voice as they made their way through the lunch line. The blonde stiffened at the tone 'damn those Hyūga's they're evil I tell ya'

" If I recall you were frozen in place and all but melted because Sasuke locked eyes with you, you were so gone I had to bring you back" she says.

"NO! He was lost in my eye's Hinata besides he's the one who has my crystal I had to stare at him to not forget his face"

"Thought you had a photographic memory Naruto" Neji piped in.

"Dammit Neji keep your mouth shut"

"ooh" he purred "Getting a little angry" Hinata finished.

"You Hyūga's mind your business" he growled at them while they made their way to find a table to eat lunch.

"So Kyuubi what's this guy's name" asked Hinata

" Itachi Uchiha " He says dreamily

'Uchiha? That sounds familiar' Naruto thought.

" Is he hot!" She asked once again

"Yes he is isn't he Neji"

"How would I know I didn't bother to give him a second look"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him " Really as much as you were looking at his friend I at least thought you'd spare him a glance".

Now if Naruto hadn't been sitting right in front of him he wouldn't have believed it to be true if anyone had told him that Neji Hyūga actually SPIT his juice out and was blushing. Shocked hr asked the obvious.

" Neji are you blushing? And whose his friend?" He asked "Are they in here where point them out right now" the blonde demanded.

"Alright there three tables behind us and two to the left there actually looking at us there trying to be secretive about it he has long hair tied low to the back, and his friend has spiky red hair" he giggled.

'Wait he GIGGLED since when did he giggle' shaking the thought from his head suitable turning his head to the left and then around as if someone called him spotted them AND Sai.

Before thinking Naruto call out his name "Sai!"

His head turns in the blonde's direction so does everyone else's in the lunch room. 'umm I thought I called Sai?'

Looking Naruto's the direction he waved him over. He blinked but complies anyway while he walks over Naruto got a good look at Itachi Uchiha...he looked familiar it doesn't click in his head yet 'maybe I seen him in the halls'

"Hello Naruto how can I help you" blinking he got over here pretty fast "Sai this is my brother and his best friend Neji I told them you were the one who found my necklace and they wanted to thank you" he fake a smiled at him.

" We d-" Neji starts but Kyuubi kicked him under the table.

"We did! thank you so much for picking up that crystal my brother really wanted it and was displeased to think he lost it" Kyuubi says to him

Naruto smiled and look back at Sai who was staring at him again but turns to Kyuubi and tells him it was his pleasure.

Walking away he stops turns around walks back and whispers in the blondes ear "Oh and Naruto that fake smile creeps me out" he says and walks away. 'What!' He froze and before he could say anything he was already halfway back to his table 'that fucking prick'

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"What was that Sai" Itachi asked as soon as the brunette sat down.

"Nothing they wanted to thank me for finding his crystal" he tells them.

"Um Sai wouldn't it be nice if we gave it back to him" Sasuke asks and Sai's eyes widen in shock 'he still doesn't have it hm then why'd he call me over'

" I thought you gave it to him already"

"If you remember some crazed pinkett pushed the poor girl out her chair before I could"

"Oh right well will try again later" turning back to his food he could feel the young raven eye's on him "What Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything but just got up and left

"You Uchiha's have quite the temper" Itachi looks up and glares at the brunette he also walks away and Gaara elbow him "Nice going Sai"

"What did I say something wrong" he rolled his eyes and the bell ending lunch rings.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A month passed with not much change but the gang found themselves getting closer to the people around them and finally getting the hang of this school thing.

"Hey mom and dad aren't going to be home until next week they have to take care of loose ends back home were free for the week" Naruto yelled while running to show them the note.

"No wonder we haven't seen them yet it's already past 8" Neji says.

"Cool we can hang out " Kyuubi says running up stairs to go change clothes.

Coming back down they were all dressed and ready to go out. Walking out into the garage they climb into Minatos Cadillac again and pull out of the garage.

"Hey there's a game center want to go and play some games" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't you think that's a little childish I mean really what do I look like going in there and playing games" Neji says with a shake of the head.

Smirking to himself mischievously Kyuubi winks at him "Scared your gonna be embarrassed because I'll kick your ass in all the games Ne-Ji-Cha-n" he taunts him all it takes is one little push and an insult to his pride and he's hooked.

Turning and wiggle his eyebrows at him Naruto could see his eye twitch biting his lip was the only thing keeping the blonde from laughing in his face.

"Alright Uzumaki I'll make sure you REGRET those words" he growled "Kyuubi pull the car over me and Naruto have a date in the arcade" he says deadly

Complying to his request Kyuubi pulls into a parking space furthest from the building to not draw attention to the car.

Climbing out and walking into the building they buy enough tokens to last until closing and that was at 11:00 they had plenty of time it was only 9:15.

" So Neji what game do you want to play first" he asked him.

"No lady's first Naruto"

"Fine Hinata you pi-" he starts but was cut off.

"No Naruto I mean YOU"

'That son of a bitch this is war then Hyūga!'

"Lets play some basketball, then a game of air hockey, shooting, then we can play the dance step game that will end the first round then you pick Neji-chan"

Watching his eye twitch again he laughed out right "Fine let's start"

" This is going to be a long night. Come on Hinata let's go find a table and get some pizza for when they finish"

" Those assholes leaving us behind but I Am hungry so come on Kyuubi"

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Can someone please tell me WHY we are in the arcade" Itachi asked.

" Because Suigetsu wanted to come and it is his turn to pick so why not better than sitting in the house " Gaara replies

"Lets find a table" the boy with the shades says

Stopping in the entrance of the building and stopping the group 6 catch attention quick.

" Hey guys you wanna hang with us" four girls ask them and Suigetsu being the honest person he is just has to open his mouth and says.

"No you ugly cow why would we want to hang out with you now scram" he tells her.

Just about the whole group let's out a sigh and holds there tongue but only Sai chooses to open his mouth "Don't you think that was a little harsh Suigetsu".

"Hm no better than you Sai you'd probably freak them out with that oh so charming smile of yours".

"Can't argue with you there" Shino says

"And what smile would that be" he ask in confusion with the so called smile on his face

The white haired boy with sharp teeth shuddered at his creepy smile looking to the left something catches his attention he see's a small group of people gathered around a Dance Dance Revolution game he could barely see through the crowd but he saw a flash of brown and blond and wanted to get a better glance.

"Guys let's go look over there, something's happening" without a word the 6 friend's walk towards the crowd.

Reaching the group of teenagers they soon found out 'what was going on' there dancing on the highest level where a blond and brunette dancing they were so into the game they didn't even notice people staring at them.

"There good. Hey who do you think will win" Suigetsu asked. The brunette had 3 votes the blonde 2.

"Gaara?" Itachi asked the redhead "Who do you think will win"

"It's going to be a tie" he answered in a dry voice.

"Really you think ? I don't see it" Sai asked.

"Yes for 1 the brunette has speed and the blond has skill they may seem fairly matched but what one lacks they each use to their advantage" he replied.

"And you got all this from watching a game" Shino mumbled.

"Just watch"

True to his word 1 minute later the game announced a tie.

"Next time we're making a bet of this and I'm siding with Gaara" Suigetsu said.

" Hey! You two have been at this for 30 minutes you done yet?" A raven head girl said.

"Hinata-san?" Sai said.

The said girl turned in the direction of her name looking up she saw the group of boys and two familiar faces and opened her mouth to speak but-

"Sai?" (1)

"Naruto!?" (2)

"Kyuubi!?"(3)

"Itachi!"(4)

"Neji"(5)

"Gaara"(6)

"Sasuke!"(7)

"Shino!"(8)

"SUIGETSU!" (9)Everyone stopped and looked at the white haired boy Itachi raised an eyebrow at him "What was that for?".

Folding his arms and frowning he said "Well everyone said someone's name BUT mine so I said MY OWN" He said with a snort.

"Anyway what are you guys doing here" Naruto asked them.

" We just so happened to just walk into the arcade and got interested in the little crowd that gathered around you". Sai said and paused "What are you doing HERE?" He continued.

"Drove by, saw the games, made a bet now I'm famished." Naruto said "Now that I think about it we were suppose to be getting some food "

"Don't worry I knew this was going to happen you and Neji being so narrow minded I knew you'd forget Hinata and I so we ordered already" Kyuubi said angrily.

He turned to face the group "Oh you can...ah join us if you want" he said shyly

"Sure we'd love too" Itachi answered for everyone

"Hey how'd you know if I didn't want to pla-" Suigetsu began but was cut off by Itachi's death glare.

"Ohhh I'd love to join you thank you so much" Suigetsu laughed nervously.

"Okay this way" the redhead led the way to a table in the back and as soon as the group got there the food was just coming out so all they really had to do was order their drinks.

Sliding into the booth the two groups were mixed together Kyuubi between Naruto and Itachi next to Naruto was Sai, Gaara, Neji, Hinata. Next to Itachi was Sasuke, Suigetsu and Shino the booth was fairly big so it went almost into a full circle. (10)

Everyone was making small talk around the booth Sai was staring at Naruto, Sasuke was watching Sai watch Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. Gaara was engaging Neji in a one side conversation the male Hyūga hung onto his every word Hinata was being shy Shino watched her and Suigetsu was talking with Sasuke.

"Itachi you and him look alike are you family" Itachi looked up to see Kyuubi looking in Sasuke's direction and smirked.

"Yes he's my younger brother we look alike but I'm the better looking one" he smirked and grimaced, Sasuke obviously kicked him.

"Oh cool. Hi I'm Kyuubi what's your name" he asked the young Uchiha "Sasuke Uchiha" He paused and looked Kyuubi over "Are you a chick?".

Hearing this caused Naruto to spit choke on his juice because he was shocked by the sudden question he looked at Kyuubi and saw his brother's eye twitching.

Now if anyone new Kyuubi they would know that he is very sensitive about his appearance of being mistaken for a girl most of the time and GOD! Help who ever points it out last time a kid pointed it out it took Naruto, Kiba and Neji to pull Kyuubi off the poor kid he ended up almost destroying the whole town in the process Naruto still shudders whenever he thinks of it.

"No Sasuke I am MALE not FEMALE" Kyuubi said nicely but Naruto could tale otherwise Kyuubi was close to losing it the reason he didn't in the beginning is probably because of the mission 'can't blow our cover by KILLING someone now can he'. Naruto grimaced at the mess his brother would make.

Sasuke just stared at him then he opened his mouth "Are you sure you've got a dick. With that flimsy body and that long girly hair you might just be a chick in disguise for all I know" The kid has a death wish! He'd want to keep his mouth shu- Naruto thought before he heard a mental Snap cut him off it could only be his brothers control on his anger.

Naruto had to stop him.

"Kyuubi calmer tout de suite si vous prenez votre va exploser notre couverture!."

("Kyuubi calm down right now if you snap your going to blow our cover!.") Naruto said putting a hand on his arm.

"Ce gamin demande vraiment pour elle. Je vais le tuer putain."

("This kid is really asking for it. I will fucking kill him.") He said emotionless(A/N think that's how it's suppose to be)

"Je sais juste essayer de rester calme va bientôt quitter tout simplement se détendre."

("I know just try and stay calm will leave soon just chill.")

Looking up everyone was staring at the pair wondering what happened excluding Neji and Hinata who knew what was being said and happily agreed with Naruto they shuddered at the thought of dealing with a angry Kyuubi.

Coming back to reality Itachi seemed to remember his brother's rudeness "Sasuke you know very well how rude that sounded" he said

to his brother who just replies with a 'Hn' .

Sighing Itachi turned back to Kyuubi to try and ease the tension. "Come to think of it we never really introduced ourselves to everyone" Kyuubi shakes his head in agreement still a little heated but kept it nicely hidden.

"Well to the two who don't know I'm Itachi my mini me hear is Sasuke to those who don't already know next to him is his best friend Suigetsu the one with shades-" ''don't ask'' he said when he saw Kyuubi raise his eyebrow "-is Shino the redhead is Gaara the pale looking one is Sai" everyone introduce gave a small head nod when there name was said.

"Nice to meet everyone well I'm Kyuubi the blonde here is my younger brother Naruto we don't really look alike besides our looking like are parents and the long haired brunette is Neji and the raven haired one is his younger cousin Hinata "

Everything was going back to normal and everyone was enjoying themselves when Naruto made an announcement.

"Les gars nous a reçu un appel de l'écran venant à 11:00 heures de papa et maman, je pense que nous ferions mieux être là pour elle à".

("Guys we got a screen call coming at 11:00 o'clock from dad and mom I think we better be there for it".)

They nodded to the blonde and stood up "Sorry guys but we've got to go back" Naruto said to the group he was also eager to get away from the freak Sai.

"Sure it's already 10:16 we should leave as well " Gaara told them. Everyone stood left the money for the bill and tip on the table walking to the entrance a thought must have popped into Suigetsu's head because he stopped mid sentence and yelled "Are you guys french you speak it fluently. Why'd you move to Japan"

The group didn't know how to answer or if they should so they skillfully avoided the question Naruto had to take a fall for the team literally.

Pretending to fall off the curb he did a stumble half expecting to land on the ground but a strong hand grabbed his forearm and steadied the blonde.

Looking up to thank his savior his eye's meet black and once again Naruto was lost in them his thanks long forgotten he felt the same feeling he had looking in the raven eye's a month ago feeling like he could feel safe and they looked inviting hard on the surface but yet they had a softness to them. This only further intrigued Naruto he thought how could such cold dark eyes hold such warmth in them too.

Realizing they weren't alone Naruto cleared this throat stood up straight and stepped away from Sasuke while mumbling a thanks and trying to fight a blush. 'Why am I blushing he only grab my arm and stared in my eye's' he thought while unconsciously rubbing at his forearm it felt like something shocked him.

Saying their goodbyes Naruto's gang waited until Sasuke's walk far enough away so they could walk to there car sliding in they pulled off and we're seating in silence of what just transpired. "Well that was...interesting" Neji mumbled.

"Fuck interesting that was so fucking hot Naruto you were like a damsel in distress and he was like your savior that was so..so ARRRGHHH I don't even know it was H-O-T with a capital T" Rolling his eyes at his cousin Neji looked at Kyuubi "I also wanna congratulate Naruto on keeping Kyuubi from going on a rampage".

Kyuubi growled at his best friend "Fuck you Neji" the red head spat at the brunette "Sorry no thanks I kind of had someone else in mind but if it doesn't work out I'll gladly accept your offer" he purred at the fuming red head.

"Anyway we should hurry back it's already 10:23 we should hurry home shower and put on our Night clothes to keep mom and dad less suspicious" Kyuubi silently agreed with his brother he shut the car headlights off and put his foot on the pedal to speed home they were less than 3 miles from home so they could make it if they did it this way.

Making it home by 10:30 they had 30 minutes to clean themselves up and made it back to the living room with 3 minutes to spare. Sitting in the huge family room the built-in 90 in TV screen made a pop sound.

Minato and Kushina Namikaze image's appeared on the screen they greeted the kids and began to give the new information they learned

"We heard that one of Orochimaru's henchmen have been sent there but he really isn't making too much movement for him to be looking for you but to be on the safe side will send a picture and any information we have on him here via the fax machine on Wednesday but other than that we just wanted to check in on you" Minato said with a smile of innocence's on his face but Naruto and Kyuubi new there father better.

"I thought he said we had freedom now he's basically saying he was checking to see if we were doing something while they were away that's not giving us freedom that's babysitting" Naruto mumbled.

"What was that son?" Minato asked Naruto.

Naruto eye's widened 'how'd he even hear that' is what his expression said. "Nothing Sir" he replied "Oh okay just checking kiddo"

"Dictator" he mumbled again and Minato just laughed told them they'd be back next Monday and ended the call.

"Well time to catch up on some beauty sleep" Hinata said while yawning and stretching.

"Right like it was doing anything in the beginning" Neji joked and Naruto laughed saying good night they all went up to bed to sleep.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ok how was this it took forever to get it up hope you enjoy.

"Sai?" (1) Naruto said to Sai

"Naruto!" (2) Kyuubi said to Naruto

"Kyuubi?"(3) Itachi too Kyuubi

"Itachi!"(4) Kyuubi to Itachi

"Neji"(5) Gaara to Neji

"Gaara"(6) Neji too Gaara

"Sasuke!"(7) Shino to Sasuke for the hell of it

"Shino!"(8) Sasuke to Shino because of the hell of it

SUIGETSU!(9) Suigetsu to himself because he felt left out.

(10) if you type in round booth in google you'll see what it looks like.

Next chapter will show Sasuke a wonderful sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of my family secrets this chapter will bring in new characters and MORE drama yes MORE drama also there may be a time skip in the middle so please take note of this. ArcticIllustrator, apv2014 welcome and thank you for the follow and favorites please do enjoy.

Warning Yaoi and SasuxNaru and other pairings don't know of I'm making Kiba gay yet but hey will see.

Disclaimer : I own nothing just the ooc of my fiction characters.

Un'beated

666666666666666666666666666666666666666

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm shrilled next to it was a bed and just barely sticking out the top of the covers was a blonde patch.

Slam! The door made a nice cracking sound against the wall as a ravened hair girl walked into the very room that the treacherous alarm was going off in.

Slamming her hand down on the off button the raven looked at the blonde and kicked the mattress he rolled over and mumbled "Five more minutes"

Getting even more mad she kicked the bed again. Nothing sighing out of frustration she jumped on top of the sleeping blonde and began to poke him " Naruto" she poked him again. Nothing "Naruto!"

Peeking up from the covers was a sleepy blue eye "What" he asked tiredly "Get up your Damn alarm was going off" she told him.

"Naw it's fine i just hit the snooze 5 minutes ago its only 6:00 I wanted to get up so I could make pancakes I got until 6:15" he replied to her he looked at her he saw her mouth open but before she could say anything he cut her off

"You know if you want to stay sitting like that I don't mind but Neji might kill me even though you're on top of me" looking down at the blonde she smirked

"Yea your right but also wrong Naru-chan it's not 6:00" she paused to get up and walk away.

"It's 6:50" she said closing the door she could faintly hear the word shit and chaos in the room behind her.

"You fucking asshole why didn't you say so in the first place". He yelled at her.

"Not my problem" she said closing her door to finish getting ready.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Running down the steps he ran into the kitchen to find something to grab for the road. Stopping in the doorway he saw his brother putting pancakes on a plate with eggs.

"Morning Naru I got pancakes for you I know that you wanted some but knowing you you'd over sleep so I did it for you" he said then there was a blonde hanging from his neck.

"Thanks Kyuu" he said planting a kiss on his brother's check.

"No problem kiddo" walking to the counter to butter and cut his pancakes and pouring syrup on them for the road.

"Okay guys let's go" the group of four made their way to the garage and pulling out not knowing they had guests walking to their front door.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Walking into Iruka's English class Naruto took his seat next to Sai and Hinata took hers next to Ino.

"Hinata? " she heard her name and turned her head in the the direction of the blonde.

"Y-Yes Ino"

The blonde looked at her and had a sad look in her eye's "I never apologized to you about Sakura she is a nice girl but she is... a little crazy when it comes to Sasuke I should've know she'd do something" she rambled

Shaking her head at the blonde "Ino it wasn't your fault you couldn't possibly have known it would have gone that far you even lead me to the nurses office " she paused "Have you been feeling guilty about this for almost a month " the ravened giggled at the blonde.

"Hinata I thought you were afraid of everyone but your just shy around new people" the raven blinked Damn! I slipped I lost focus just cause she's cute.

"Ye-Yea you c-could say that" she said.

Across the room a certain blonde was trying to keep from hitting his neighbor "So Naruto do have anything planned for today"

"No Sai I don't" he said to the boy rudely hoping he'd get the hint he didn't want to talk.

"What about this Friday" Sigh Damn he's persistent can't he take a hint. "Yes Sai I do my brother and friends and I are having a movie night.

"Hmm what kind of movie"Sai said the bell ending there first class sounded 'Annoying'

"Sorry Sai I gotta talk to Hinata about something see you later" lying the blonde all but ran and dragged Hinata to their next class.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous jackass"

("What's wrong with you jackass") she asked him

"Je suis en train de m'éloigner de ce fluage Sai ! Il est tellement bizarre"

(" I'm trying to get away from that creep Sai! He's so weird")

Hinata stopped and started to laugh.

"Vous ne savez qu'il est en classe sont à côté crétin"

(" You do know he's in are next class dumb ass")

Naruto froze on the spot "Merde!"

("Shit!)

Walking into the class they went to there lab's they learned that Kakashi was never on time so they sat chilling making small talk until he came hearing the door slide open the class turned to see Kakashi walk in.

"Class I have an emergency meeting but I'm trusting you to be responsible to talk quietly, not leave the room or draw attention to yourselves " he says and walks away doubling back he pokes his head into the door.

"Oh one more thing I almost forgot you have two new students I'll let them introduce themselves and sit at the empty lab" he said and pointing towards a empty lab table.

In walked two guys both tall one whose skin was tanner than Naruto's and had the same kind of spiky hair but was brown with two triangle tattoos on either check he had a grin on his face the other boy was slightly pale with his hair pulled into a spiky bun on the top of his head his hair was black and he had a lazy bored look on his face.

"Wow they're hot" one girl started but was cut of by a scream and blur of blonde. Naruto had ran and jumped on the tanned boy yelling "Kiba!".

The brunette half expecting this to happen braced himself so he wouldn't fall "Naruto!"

Everyone in the room watched in surprise. So they knew each other they must be the other two who were late transferring.

"Damn is the whole group hot or something" one of the guy's whispered. Sasuke Uchiha would have agreed with the guy but he was too busy seeing red he was looking at the blonde who currently had his legs wrapped around the brunette teen who also had his arms around the blonde holding him in place. 'The fuck Is this' he thought to himself.

The girl Hinata walked to the group and only then did the blonde get down so he could glomp onto the other boy he also was ready for the blonde ball of happiness "Shikamaru!".

'The hell is going on why is he jumping on them. Why the HELL am I so mad about it for!' The young Uchiha though looking back at the group in front he saw the blonde and brunette talking and sighed 'I'm still not happy about the talking but at least they're not touching'.

Filling eyes on them the group looked up and saw the class staring at them.

«Putain, ils sont à la recherche à !?"

(" Fuck are they looking at!?) The brunette asked

That sent the girls into a frenzy "He speaks french to" the brunette looked at the blonde with with a look that asked 'what's their problem' the blonde just shrugged.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself to them".

Naruto and Hinata made there way back to their table. "Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka ladies you can give me your numbers later" all the girls giggled and the guys growled.

They turned their eyes to the teen next to him "What a drag. Shikamaru Nara you can point me in the direction to the nearest place to take a nap" everyone laughed they thought he was being funny "I'm quite serious" this only made them laugh harder the duo walked to the empty lab once there Shikamaru put his head down and Kiba called Naruto and Hinata over.

Sasuke watched as the blonde began to speak with the brunette teen Sasuke had to admit the guy was handsome but Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous so he wasn't to much worried but the guy was tanner than Sasuke was. 'Is that what the blonde likes?' He looked down at his pale skin wondering if he could possibly get a tan.

Shaking his head in disbelief he couldn't be possible thinking of changing his appearance for some guy he meet with a handsome face sure he hasn't even found a chick to be cute enough for his standards he wasn't gay but he also wasn't one to class things into a category.

He also wasn't unfamiliar with a female body same went with a male's anything that got him in the mood and could give him a good fuck.

Now you may be thinking he's only a sophomore in high school but a teenage boy's gotta find a way to relieve stress along with his raging hormones having a understanding older brother who let you hang with him and his friends helped big time frankly he thought anything was better than having to sit in the house on his ass and watch TV all Damn day with a hard on.

His mother didn't help much either with her 'Sasuke you're young there's more to do than just sit in the house and doing nothing' rolling his eye's at the thought if only his dear mother knew some of the things he's done she'd probably pass out from shock.

He wasn't to much worried because like all the others the blonde would soon come to him. No he didn't need to fret for the blonde would be in the palm of his hand begging for Sasuke to give him attention in do time all he had to do was wait and be patient yea he could do that.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The blonde teen felt a chill run down his spine. 'The hell was that! ' Shrugging it off he continued his conversation with Kiba.

"So you know my parents are gone for the rest of the week me and Hinata decided we wanted to go to a club. Want to come"

"Oh hells yesss I'm so in there man! when?" Kiba yelled.

"This Friday" Hinata answered

"Sounds like a drag" Shikamaru answered his blonde friend put an arm around his shoulders

"Come on Shikamaru you might see something you like" Naruto whispered to him.

"Hmm I'll go it'll still be a drag though" he replied

"Sure Shika" Naruto said between laughs.

The bell rang to end biology and Kakashi still wasn't back making there way to meet Kyuubi and Neji the group walked and as they walked they drawered more attention.

"KIBA!" Kyuubi yelled jumping on Kiba "Do you brothers know anything else but jumping on me"

"I missed you dog boy" Kyuubi said shaking his head Kiba looked at Neji and grinned "Hello Neji".

"Hello Inuzuka" Neji replied dryly

"Aww don't be like that I thought we were closer than that" Kiba whined while Kyuubi ran into Shikamaru's arms Naruto looked at Neji than Kiba then back again.

"Something you not telling us guys" Naruto asked walking into the lunch room he was standing in front of the group Kiba by him Hinata in the middle Shikamaru and Neji in the back while Kyuubi road piggy back on Shikamaru.

"I have nothing to hide" Kiba said

"Open your mouth and I'll KILL you" Neji growled causing Hinata to snicker "Shut it Hinata!" Neji yelled.

Hm so Hinata knew something I looked at Neji and he was blushing stopping Naruto looked at his friends raising an eyebrow he asked "What the hell happened"

"Well we are best friends we promised to tell each other everything no matter what. Through the tough times and good times. Through the ups and dow-".

"Cut the crap Kiba and just tell me" the blonde said slowly rolling his eyes at his friend he looked at the red Hyūga.

"Sigh well Naruto it all happened a very long long lo-"

"KIBA!"

"Sorry Sorry" the brunette put his hands up in defense while laughing "Well last week me and Neji went out and had a few drinks we both got hammered and-"

"Inuzuka finish that sentence and it's death for you a painfully slow death" Neji cut in.

"Ooo scary Neji scary. Anyway I take him back home next thing I know very going at it like to dogs in heat"

The blonde froze "WHATTTTTT!" He screamed and the lunch room went quiet everyone looked at the group mixed with a look of shocked horror, one red with anger another trying to hide his laughter even the bored one had a look of shock on his face.

'What the hell happened?' Just about everyone thought.

That's when everything went to hell " »Kiba je vais vous tuer PUTAIN"

("Kiba I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU") Neji yelled walking forward to strangle the brunette.

Kyuubi started to laugh and Naruto jumped in the middle of the two to stop Neji from killing Kiba

"Neji whoa there calm down" Naruto said hands up pushing away from his body in a motion to stop Neji.

"Vous savez Neji" the brunette began " Vous faisiez beaucoup de cris, mais les mots étaient comme plus. Oui! Merde! Kiba! Oh merde, je vais Cum!"

(" You know Neji ") the brunette began ("You were doing a lot of screaming but the words were more like. Yes! Fuck! Kiba! Oh Shit I'm Gonna Cum!")

Everyone froze Hinata stepped back 5 steps ehole Shikamaru moved himself and Kyuubi away from Neji.

Naruto stepped to the side "Sorry man you deserve this one" he said turning his back and walking away "Wait! No Naruto come back help me please" he yelled.

Before Neji could get closer the speakers came on "Will the following students please report to the nurses office " a pause "Kyuubi Uzumaki, Neji Hyūga, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara" the group of 6 stopped looked at each other nodded their heads and walked away.

"What do you think they want us in the nurse office for" Naruto asked out loud.

"I don't know did they call you guys before" Shikamaru asked "No" Kyuubi answered back.

"What are you thinking Shikamaru" Kiba wondered.

The brunette haired boy began to think "It's a drag but it may be a trap they haven't called you before I'm skeptical as to why they called us. Then to call Kiba and I, it's our first day"

Everyone stopped and thought on this "Naruto you get in the middle Kiba and I'll take the front Neji and Hinata take the sides Shikamaru take the rear just in case" he says.

"Yea that's a good idea they want my best friend they gotta get thru me first" Kiba punching his fist I'm his palm.

The blonde stood in the middle and there was something tugging at the back of his mind but just couldn't remember. Taking their positions stopping in front of the door a thought hits Naruto 'wasn't Tsunade the nurse'

"Kyuubi, Kiba wai-"

" Not now Naruto" Kyuubi whispers to him.

"No Kyuubi it's n-" but it was too late he had already opened the door he and Kiba started to swing before Naruto could grab him he already hit Gai square in the face.

" .God Gai! I'm so sorry I didn't know we, we thought it was an assassin after Naruto " he babbles.

"Kyuubi my boy it's quite alright you were doing your job it's good to see the spirit of youth in you your father should be proud to see you protecting your younger brother" he says with a thumbs up.

"Um Gai there's umm blood dripping from your mouth" Kiba told him.

"It's quite alright my boy" he says but walks over and grabs a towel from Tsunade.

"Okay so what's going on in here" Neji asks

"Were going to have a meeting and introduce you to the people in the school you can trust who to ask for help while you're here and no one else your father has brought in the best missionaries to help you" Tsunade answers.

" Now with that everyone accounted for" she asks

"Sorry I'm late it's quite hard to sneak away from the office being the principal and everything" a man says walking into the door Tsunade nods her head the door opens once more "Sorry, Sorry I ran into someone on my way over".

" Kakashi Hatake you're late again with another excuse" putting his hands up in defense "No really this time I really did run into someone on my way over" he said stepping in and to the side to reveal a white haired man.

"Jiraiya!" Then there was a flash of blonde and red "Jiraiya why are you here" Kyuubi asked.

" Well obviously to see my two grandson's" he replied with a hand on each of the boys shoulders.

"He came with us and signed the paperwork to transfer us in" the spikey haired teen told them.

" Well now that everyone is here everyone is here right " Tsunade glared around the room.

"Very well as you all know" She started but was cut off "Wait shouldn't we be speaking in french" Hinata asked.

"No its fine the nurse office is the safest place for us it's sound proof and are base for emergency meetings so if you have problems or need to hide come here I'll be on charge of the facility" everyone nodded "Now Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata there are teacher's you can trust in your grades majority of them are your teachers"

" Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Iruka Umino " she pointed to each person as she talked.

"I know Gai and Iruka but why am I just meeting Kakashi" Naruto asked them.

"You have Naru we were close he's like a big brother to us since he is dad's pupil" Kyuubi told his brother.

"But when they thought Orochimaru was planning something he was the first to agree to be a spy to gather information but it was so long ago to probably don't remember him" Jiraiya finished.

"I'm hurt Naruto you don't remember me" He smiled through his mask.

"Yes Yes you can reunite later" Tsunade says.

"Kyuubi, Neji Kurenai Yūhi is a fellow teacher along with Maito Gai and his to pupils TenTen and Rock Lee " She pointed out the two students

"Omg Naruto your eye's are so blue you got a girlfriend come talk to me if not" TenTen winked at him.

"Yes TenTen follow in your youthful love my friend" Lee yelled.

"That a boy Lee encourage your teammate on the journey of youth " He said while in the nice guy pose Naruto looked and stepped further back into Jiraiya's front.

"Oh. My. God he's like a mini Gai!" He whispered to his grand/godfather causing the man to laugh and pat his back.

"Asuma Sarutobi is your gym teacher and health teacher if you have health that is. Also Yamato is t-"

"Yamato what was his last name" the blonde cut her off.

"He doesn't have one but anyway he's the principal if you have any problems he will handle it for you but you must not inform anyone you know him or they'll be suspicious he also took care of the pinkett problem" Tsunade said.

"Cool we have a mini army we control the school " Kiba yelled.

" Now there's really no point in sending you to class now you can just go home"

Walking out the nurse office they made their way down the hall "How are we all gonna fit in the car" the red head mumbled.

"Don't worry Jiraiya has a two seater so I had to borrow Naruto's bike to get here" Kiba said nonchalantly the blonde froze and saw red.

"Kiba you know how Naruto is about you touching his babies with out his permission" Kyuubi groaned.

The blonde grabbed the brunette by the shirt collar "DID YOU SCRATCH MY BABY!" The blonde yelled

" No..I...did... not" the brunette said between shakes. The blonde let him go sighing he shook his head and they made their way to the parking lot Naruto was behind the group wondering on everything changing around him from his normal life to being chased by some pedo.

Not watching where he was going the blonde bumped into someone and fell backwards "Sorry about-" he said looking up but froze when he saw who he bumped into.

" You should watch where you're walking Dobe"

His head snapped up DOBE! "Don't call me that teme!" He shouted.

"Hn" was the reply the fuck is a HN!

"Naruto!" He heard Kiba yell the Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the brunette when he ran past to get at the blonde who was still on the ground "You okay?"

"Yea I'm ite" he said looking the Uchiha up and down and started to past him when something caught his eye.

"Hey Kiba you go ahead I'll meet you at home" he called to the brunette who stopped.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the mention of them meeting at 'home'.

"Naruto I don't think th-" he began.

" I'm fine just go" he snapped the brunette looked like he wanted to argue but instead digged in his pocket and through keys at the blonde.

"Vous obtenez 10 minutes après nous marchons à travers la porte plus tard ou je veux en venir que lorsque vous"

(" You get 10 minutes after we walk through the door no later or I'm coming as after you")

"Très bien" ("Fine") he said

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk in front of someone in a different language?" the ravened asked.

Ignoring his question "Can I have my necklace back" Naruto asked

"Hmm what necklace" the blonde blinked "The one around your neck my green crystal "

" Oh this necklace" Sasuke asked walking closer cornering the blonde against the wall. He put a hand by his head and stared at the blonde.

"Yes that necklace"

"Hn" leaning closer he licked his lips.

The blondes eyes shot to his mouth and back up.

The Uchiha smirked "Beg for it" he said.

The blonde looked dumbfounded "What?"

"You heard me. .It" he whispered

The blonde shivered 'This bastard is crazy'.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yet another chapter of my family secrets I hope you guys enjoy.

I hope you like it I have yet to receive a review but I have good favs and follows for my first story so I'll take that as a sign you guys are enjoying it. My friend says she enjoys it I think she's lying so I'll use her idea for another story lol.

A mini summary for chapter 7 idk when I'll be able to update again hopefully before the week is up most likely but moving on.

This bastard is crazy if he thinks I'll beg.

"Sasuke you are treating the new guy nicely aren't you " Itachi asked " Yes brother as nice as I can be" he lied

Slam! "Ouch you teme that hurt".

" The hell were you doing"

" Dancing and why the fuck do you care"

" You. Are. Mine" a growl could be heard.

" KIBA! NO!".

" Have you found my blonde toy yet Kabuto" "Not yet Orochimaru Sir"

" Well do hurry will you I can't wait to taste him"

Sorry but such at summaries hope you follow it well see you in chapter 7 tell then. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooooo people and welcome to yet another chapter of my family secrets in the last chapter things went bad for our blonde blue eyed boy what will happen DUN DUN DUNNNN lol I suck at suspense but can't blame a girl for trying. I received my very first reviews yayyy.

To: Reimi (Guest): Really! Thank you so much. I got your review at work and I started yelling " Yay my first review" and jumped up and down (big kid at heart) everyone stared at me all day like I was crazy lol please enjoy the story.

To: :Seriously? thank you for telling me but I have a app on my phone let's just say I won't be using that again AND I need a new means of are! Awesome I love your language and country many of the ones I wish to visit (I may sound like a creep but I'm not I promise) please enjoy the story.

Now SatoshiIsAmazing, cariangelus, pokemoncontest1998, ichigirl21, ivorybleach welcome and thank you for the favs and follows.

Warning Yaoi boyxboy SasuNaru very graphic do not read if not prepared for the language and (what's a good word) Interactions in this chapter.

Disclaimer :Shhh I 'borrowed' the gang from kishimoto sensei while he was asleep :p.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He's crazy is my only explanation for what this bastard has said to me, in all my 17 years of life no one and I do mean no not even my family and best friend has ever told Uzumaki Naruto to 'BEG' for it maybe I heard him wrong. Yea that's gotta be it I definitely heard him wrong I barely know this asshole for him to say such a thing to me.

Wide blue eyes stared at the pale figure in front of him "I'm sorry come again" he asked him.

He smirked " What are you deaf. I said beg for it dobe"

No the bastard's fucking crazy "Look I don't know if this is some kind of joke or trick but I'd really appreciate it if you gave me my crystal back" I asked him in a strained voice.

" Hn. I don't think that's begging" the raven said.

'You know what that does it Uzumaki Naruto 'BEG'S NO ONE'.'

"Vas te faire encule"

(" Fuck you") the blonde said and walked away.

The raven blinked as the blonde walked away a pale hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back to turn around " What did you just say"

"Vas te faire encule" he repeated.

"I don't know what that means you idiot"

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled yanking his arm out Sasuke's grip.

"Whe-Hey" Sasuke was trying to say something when the blonde stormed away.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

That Damn asshole who the hell does he think he is to say that to me I'm so starting to agree with Kyuubi and just say fuck the mission and kill him. The blonde pondered and a thought popped in his head.

"And don't call me a DOBE teme" he yelled over his shoulder he noticed the boy leaning against a wall with his hands in his pocket starting at him "Hn" was all the received.

'Bastard' he thought again walking out the doors he walked over to his bike park in the parking lot he was surprised to see his suzuki gsxr 600 bike and not one of his mv agusta bikes 'hmm I would have thought since he had a chance he would ride one of my best bikes he's not as stupid as he seems I would've killed him if he did'.

Looking at his watch he saw he had 5 minutes to catch up to them before Kiba kept true to his promise. Putting his messenger bag over this shoulder he swung his leg over the bike started it up put his helmet on and sped out the parking lot not once noticing someone was watching him.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sighing with frustration at his failed attempt to talk with the blonde Sasuke watched as Naruto drove thru the parking lot and sped away down the street.

Damn why I'd have to go and say that of all things 'BEG FOR IT' very original Uchiha now he probably thinks you're crazy...wait why should I care all he is to me is a means of entertainment and a way of release still I never thought he'd yell 'fuck you' at me of all the things to say "Yes Naruto 'Fuck You' indeed".

A chuckle escapes the raven as he gets lost in thought 'That voice of his it's entrancing to say the least silky smooth with a little high pitch. Oh I bet he could hit a high note if I fuc-'.

"Sasuke?" The raven tried to hide his surprise at his brother's sudden appearance.

" Itachi" he answered.

" What are you doing out of class little brother".

Sasuke didn't say anything but just stood there contemplating ignoring his brother but decided against it Sasuke shrugged his shoulders " I saw Naruto and attempted a conversation with him" he said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "By attempt you do mean a nice conversation you weren't being mean Sasuke?"

When he received no answer he had a knowing look on his face "Sasuke you are treating the new guy nicely aren't you?"

"Yes brother as nice as I can be " he lied.

Itachi stared at his brother not believing a word he just said rolled his eyes at the younger "Just try not to frighten him little brother"

"Hn. you don't have to worry about him being frightened...more like weirded out" he mumbled the last part.

" What was th- you know what I don't want to know". Itachi said while walking away "Oh and Sasuke if you aren't even gonna attempt to go to class could you not stand in the hallway so openly, what would people say the student president's little brother skipping" he feigned horror.

Rolling his eyes he followed Itachi back to the student council office remembering something he wanted to ask him " So what's up with you and the redhead the other day you two kept staring at one another" he asked while sitting down.

"There's nothing going on you should concern yourself about me and Kyuubi" the oldest Uchiha replied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I wasn't worrying just speaking out of curiosity"

" Well curiosity killed the cat and this case a noisy horny cat".

He sent his brother a glare him being a Uchiha it didn't have the same effect it would on other people but he kept it up until his brother sighed "He's interesting and different".

Sasuke looked at him " The last time you said someone was interesting you brought Deidara home and look how that turned out".

Itachi froze now for those who don't know Deidara was Itachi's ex and he was caught kissing Sasori at a party the whole group was at and Itachi Damn near massacred everyone in the Damn building until Sasuke hit him over the head with a bottle to knock him unconscious and ever since that day no one has brought it up mostly because they didn't have the balls but Sasuke was a Uchiha and even if he wasn't one he wasn't afraid of his brother and one of his bitch fits.

His brother glared and looked like he was about to say something when the door opened and Gaara walked in and flopped on the couch (A/N it's kind of like a small leather couch next to his desk) he felt eyes on him and looked up in to matching onyx eyes of the Uchiha's.

" What?"

" Gaara you never 'flop' what's wrong with you" Itachi asked his best friend "Is it him again?".

" Whose him?"

"Neji Hyūga" they both answered the Ravens questions.

" What happened? " Itachi asked.

Sighing "I was going to ask him about that little incident at lunch but" he was cut off "Oh yea what was up with that"

But continued while ignoring the raven "he wasn't in class and neither was your little redhead" he said the three of them were in the same class since Itachi didn't have a last class.

" Oh if you're talking about their group apparently after their meeting at the nurses office they were aloud to go home early"

Itachi raised his eyebrow " Hm I wasn't informed of this interesting I think I'll pay the nurse a little visit"

" Hn I'll come with you"

"As will I" the three stood and made their way to the nurse office knocking on the door and opening it they stepped inside to find a who had brown eyes and brown hair in two pony tails hanging down her back and a rack for days Sasuke found himself staring.

" What do you want" she asked.

"Good Evening Ma'am I'm Itachi Uch-"

" I know who you are kid but why are here" she said cutting Itachi off he blinked but collected himself.

"I was just informed that 6 of our students were excused early but why wasn't I informed of this earlier"

She looked at him "Was I suppose to tell you they, were finished with our meeting it was too late to go to class I told them to go home "

"You aren't authorized to do that" Sasuke chimed in.

" Excuse me brat"

" ' "

" Hmph wanna bet. Follow me".

They all looked as the women walked down the hall and to the principal office they followed her and watched as she busted into the principal office " YAMATO!"

A brown haired man jumped a mile high as the nurse bursted into his office "Yes Lady Tsunade"

'Lady Tsunade'? Three people thought at once.

" Tell these brats I'm authorized to do what the hell I want with those brats"

" Yes Yes lady Tsunade please calm down there may be a student who needs you back at your office I'll take care of this" the brunette said hesitantly.

" You better" she said walking out the office but not before mugging them.

" I'm sorry about that but I wish you would have come to me first about the group"

" Very well why was I not informed of their early release?" Itachi demanded.

Sighing the principal looked Itachi straight in the eye "Because president Uchiha you didn't need to be like lady Tsunade said she is in charge of that group she is also very protective of them so a word of advice I'd leave anything involving them to her and if something happens report it to HER do nothing to them yourself especially Naruto Uzumaki I hate to say it but she might just kill you over that boy"

They all stared at him in shock "Do I make myself clear" when he received three nods he resumed his paperwork.

The three boys walked out the office "The hell was that" Sasuke asked when they were a good ways down the hall.

" Hm I don't know but I intend to find out"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Walking through the door of his house he was met by a bruised brunette

" What the hell happened to your face? "

"That Damn Neji is what happened he didn't forget about our little incident at lunch I walked through the door and next thing I know there's a fist flying towards my face"

Naruto walked over to Kiba and touched his face lightly "Wow he really did some damage there sigh follow me so we can ice it"

Following the blonde to the kitchen Kiba hopped on the counter to wait for Naruto to come back with ice looking at his best friend he saw the blonde had furrowed eyebrows, he started at his friend while he seemed lost in thought looking in the freezer.

'That bastard I can't believe he told me to beg him for it then to have the audacity to ask me beg him for something that belongs to ME the nerve of that teme does he know who he's talking to'

"..ruto" 'I could fight him and get the crystal back that way...No I'm not allowed to do that my mom would have a cow'

"Nar.." 'Oh I know! I could kill him! Yea I'll follow him wait for him to be alone and just slit his throat and that'll make getting the crystal a lot easier hm it might be suspicious to kill him then to have his blood on it though not to mention a sudden appearance of a dead body might alert dad to it then I'll be in deep shit' the blonde thought to himself he put his hands in his hair and started grabbing hand fulls and began to pull at it do to over thinking 'God this is so hard and why am I in the freezer'.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!?" He yelled and quickly remembered why he was in the freezer "Kiba! Buddy I'm sorry I-I-I zoned out for a second man I'm sorry I totally forgot here I'll get your ice now" the blonde said running over to the counter for a paper tile then to the cabinet for a zip lock bag.

Making his way back over to his injured friend he felt eyes on him looking up he was met with brown eyes that read 'What the hell is wrong with you'.

Sighing and throwing the ice to the brunette he jumped up on the counter next to him then began to tell him about what happened when he and a certain ravened bumped into each 30 minutes ago.

" That fucking prick who the hell does he think he is I'll kill him" see this is why Kiba was his best friend he understood the same things and thought the same way as him he and kiba could so pull this off together, sighing he realized that when Kiba says it how much of a bad idea it is and so not worth the shyt his parents would give them.

Putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder " As tempting as it sounds I don't want to end up in jail for murder" He raised a eyebrow at this statement "Well a murder we can't get away with and I'm pretty sure my parents would vigorously turn us in just for the hell of it"

The brunette laughed out loud " Well I know how to get your mind off of this let's train buddy"

"Hell yea who ever loses has to kiss Neji " they bumped fist "Lets do it"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They walked into the training ground which was located in the basement of the Namikaze's mansion it stretched far underneath the mansion being almost a football field and a half long and just as wide black gym mats covering the whole floor except for the locker room, monkey bars about 30 feet long and 10 feet high there was also wooden figures with stick arms with padding around them for close combat practice there were also bars tall and short for quick reflex training for jumping and diving in the corner was a mini gun range to practice shooting on another side there was a boxing ring with boxing equipment as well as a gym etc on another side close to the monkey bars was a level where you could see the entire gym you could basically call it the gym of every man's dream or a assassin training ground.

" So are we going through the obstacle course and then to the gun range" Naruto said taking his school uniform off and replacing it with gym shorts and a wife beater also wrapping black gear bandages around his hands and wrist.

" Yea that sounds cool" the brunette replied "But who's gonna be the judge just in case you cheat" he added as an afterthought.

" Hey I don't cheat! I win fair and square but good question"

"It's a drag but I guess I'll do it" Shikamaru said popping his head around the corner " Cool but you're not gonna fall asleep halfway through are you Shika" Naruto asked

" Naw I'll take a nap later this seems more interesting" he said following his friends to the first course he wasn't joking when he said it seemed more interesting out of the two Kiba might be stronger with more muscles (1) but Naruto was faster and more agile as well as flexible he had a nice build (2) but it wasn't enough to show of his true strength he was one hell of a good shooter to but that was expected he was to be the future Commander after his father steps down he is kind of like the mini leader.

Especially to the teenager's of their organization Shikamaru was also to be one of his head advisor's it was a drag but if it was for the blonde Shikamaru would do it but he never told him that.

" Okay you guys ready" They got in there stances "GO!" they took off through the course Shikamaru walked over to the wall and sat down he sat there and decide to take a nap after all they weren't going to finish for another 2 hours so he could get away with it.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" Hey guys have you seen the three idiots" Hinata asked walking down the steps.

" Hm no but it has been awful quiet" Neji said.

" There In the basement Hinata taking a go at the obstacle course and other stuff" Kyuubi said walking into the living room.

The Ravens mouth dropped open "Those FUCKING BASTARDS! They went to train with out me" she said while running to the basement.

2 more hours passed when Naruto was dragging Kiba up the stairs "What happened? "

"Well Naruto and Kiba where boxing then Hinata here came down and started yelling she wanted a go sooo Naruto said she could fight the winner then dumbass" he said jabbing a thumb to the lump on the couch that was Kiba " Just had to open his mouth and say how he was going to kick Naruto's ass earning him a fist to this chin then went on about how she wasn't strong enough to fight him she should fight someone with a girly build like hers and said Naruto would do just fine" Shikamaru shuddered.

" All I know was happening next was Hinata and Naruto both going at him I never knew someone could bend like that and scream so high it was such a drag I'm going to bed now"

" Kiba I told you to stop antagonizing them when you know they'll kick your ass 7 shades of Sunday" the red head scolded.

" Oh shut up Kyuubi I'm going to go die in my bed" Kiba said.

" Oh you'll be fine I gave you one of Tsunade's medical pills to help you recover fast after a good night's sleep" Naruto yelled after him

" Naruto I can't believe you beat him up like that"

" Nu uh Bro I didn't do all that I just kicked him and gave a few punch's Hinata is the one who went psycho bitch crazy"

Sighing Kyuubi just shook his head alright just come on and go to bed it's already late"

"Night Kyuubi "

" Good Night Naru"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" Guys let's GOOO!" Kyuubi yelled up the stairs there was a lot of noise then blurs running past him over to the garage "Sorry Kyuu, Shika ended up falling asleep again " Naruto said walking to the garage and ended up bumping into something.

" Ouch Neji why'd you stop"

" Because there seems to be a little problem, how are we ALL going to fit in this car" everyone froze.

"Hm this is a very interesting situation indeed" Kyuubi said.

" Hey guys it's cool I'll just ride my bike and you guys ride in the car no big deal" Naruto said.

" Fine but you are not to ride the mv agusta ride the suzuki, kit were not suppose to draw attention remember"

"I got it ya know"

"Alright let's go" Naruto ran to grab his keys off the hook while Kyuubi and Neji got in the front seat while the others got in the back.

" Hey let's race. The engine is old and Dad tweaked that engine so let's see who wins" he said pulling up next to the car while they were stopped at the light.

"I don't know Naru-" Kyuubi began but was cut off by Kiba and Hinata "HELL YEA LETS DO IT BEAT HIS ASS KYUUBI "

"Oh alright just once" he agreed and lined the car up with Naruto's bike and waited for the light to so they could go.

When the light turned green Naruto tightened his grip on the bars and shot forward the car also shot forward when Kyuubi slammed his foot on the gas while driving in and out of traffic they were nearing the school by that point and Kyuubi was currently winning when he cut Naruto off when they had to do a sharp turn but Naruto had a trick up his sleeve to win when he saw a garbage pile with a wooden board that he was about to use make a makeshift ramp.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Uchiha brother's had just pulled into the school parking lot and were making there way to the sidewalk when Sai walked up behind Sasuke to attempt to frighten him it didn't work obviously "Damn you Uchiha couldn't you at least act like I scared you"

"Hn" was the only reply he received.

"What's up with you and this one word vocabulary Itachi you know more words than he does right"

"Hm" was his reply because he was currently in grossed in papers for a meeting.

" Hey my friend is walking to school and she said there is a bike and car racing towards the school" everyone in the parking lot turned to the faint sound of engine's roaring in the distance when they saw a Cadillac speeding to the entrance they then saw a orange and black bike flying through the air over the car then landed on to the pavement with a bounce then screeched to a sudden stop in a parking space the car did the same pulling through next to the bike.

No one could see through the windows because of the limo tint on them.

" Wow who's ever driving has skill to be able to race and almost beat a motorcycle" someone mumbled.

" What about the dude on the bike he's pretty ballsy to pull a stunt like that off and to handle a bike like that"

" Wow that was cool" Suigetsu said walking up to the rest of the gang with Gaara and Shino following close behind.

" Hn that was pretty awesome" Sasuke mumbled they all turned to see the doors of the Cadillac open on both sides and out stepped five of the six transfer students.

" Wow Kyuubi was the driver. Wait where's Na- wait it couldn't be that"

Sasuke looked to the biker as he pulled the helmet off and revealed a stock of blonde hair

" Naruto!" The blonde looked up in a start at the sudden shouting "Kyuubi!" The redhead who was talking with his best friend turned his head to the sound of his name.

Almost at the same time Neji and Kiba moved into action Neji jumped in front of Kyuubi and Kiba jumped in front of Naruto from the sudden rush of kids running up to there best friends in this kind of situation it'! hard to distinguish friend from foe and even while on vacation they still had a job to do and the fact that they were also very protective of their best friends.

" Wow that was cool where'd you learn to drive like that".

" Naruto how did you get the bike in the air" they continued to ask questions of the Uzumaki brother's until Kiba and Neji snapped, they shared a look and mentally agreed on their next move Neji grabbed Kyuubi's hand while Kiba threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled them both out the crowd.

" Damn annoying assholes don't know when to leave people alone and give them space" Kiba said

" Wow they're so loud they're all annoying" Hinata said just laughing at his friend's Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist in a way that they kind of looked like a couple more than best friends.

A few feet away a pair of raven's and a redhead were starting at the scene with a look of murder in there eyes Kyuubi and Neji holding hands and Kiba and Naruto with there arms around each other.

'THE HELL' Sasuke thought while tightened his fist 'he's mine don't touch him mutt' he said shocking himself 'why am I claiming that dobe as mine why am I even getting so mad'.

He began to think it was all because he hadn't had none in a while that his stress and frustration was building up to much and he hadn't had release in a while " Hey how about we go out tomorrow night" he asked his brother.

" Hm"

"I'll be there I'll even bring Temari and Kankuro" Gaara said from Itachi's other side.

" Hn sounds like a plan " good now I can get my head off the blonde idiot.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Standing in the halls waiting for the first bell to ring for class the group of 6 were having idle chit-chat "Hey guys there was something I meant to tell you!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Hinata and I made plans earlier this week to go to a club Tomorrow night you guys game".

"Je ne sais pas vous croyez vraiment que c'est bon pour nous, il va sortir, nous sommes au milieu de la clandestinité on ne peut pas vraiment aller en boîte et d'autres choses"

("I don't know do you really think it's okay for us to he going out we are in the middle of hiding we can't really go out clubbing and other things"). Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked up at him "You know what all I just wanted to do was go out and have fun since I'm fucking stuck here hiding from a crazed pedo lunatic" he said this in barely a whisper were only there trained ears could hear "I at least want to have fun and forget about how people are AFTER ME I was doing so fucking well until you reminded me but fine I'll stay cooped up and not do any-fucking-thing you fucking jackass " he said with wetness forming in his eye's.

Saying this the blonde stormed away leaving his brother who was in complete shock at what his little brother said to him and tears began forming in his eyes Kyuubi was about to chase after him but Neji stopped him before he could catch his little brother "Let go! Naru is crying".

"So are you, you idiot and knowing Naruto he feels bad for blowing up on you like that and if he sees you crying he is gonna feel even worse about it" Neji said.

"Yea I agree with Neji, Kyuu we will talk to him were all in the same second period I'll pop him on the head one good time" Kiba said walking past him.

Kyuubi looked at his almost brother "Yea thanks Kiba " he said while sniffling.

"Come on you we have class to get to" saying that they all went in separate directions.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Walking into class the pale eyed girl spotted the blonde and stood directly in front of him.

"Vous savez que c'était une chose assez con pour faire vous aviez pauvres Kyuubi tu pleures salaud, vous devez vous assurer que vous vous excusez pour lui ou si m'aider Naruto je vais mettre mon jusqu'ici dans le cul"

("You know that was a pretty asshole thing to do you had poor Kyuubi crying bastard you need to make sure you apologize to him or so help me Naruto I'll put my foot so far up your ass")

The blonde looked at her "Je sais que je me sens déjà mal, je vais vous ne pas avoir à me dire"

("I know that I already feel bad I will you don't have to tell me")

"Bon garçon" she said while walking away.

("Good boy")

"Wow it always amazes me at the fact that you know another language" a voice came from beside him.

" Ahhh... Sai what the hell don't scare me like that where did you come from anyway ".

" Why Naruto-kun I've been sitting here this whole time you just never noticed me which kind of hurts my feelings" he said with a smile.

" In all honesty I forgot you existed" the blond mumbled" And stop smiling at me it's creepy" he added as an afterthought.

" Good Morning Hinata-san how is your morning going" Ino asked the raven.

She blinked "Hmm it's going just fine what about you" she asked in a sweet silky voice.

The blonde giggled " It's fine"

" Hm that's good that's good.. hey what are you doing tomorrow night" she asked.

" Ah nothing really ever since that incident with Sakura she's been put on punishment and that leaves me with nothing to do" she said dejectedly.

" Oh that isn't good at all you should come and hang out with me and my friends were going out you should so come with us"

The blonde paused looking at Hinata but finally agreed " I just met you but you feel comfortable around me enough to talk normal why can't I do the same" Hinata froze at this ' Damn I slipped up again oh well she better be lucky she's cute.

First period went by fast after that and then the bell was ringing for second. Walking into the next class Kiba almost knocked everyone over in his haste to reprimand a certain blonde .

"I already did it so don't worry" blinking he just settled for smacking the blonde across the head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA KNOW " He yelled

"C'était pour vous d'être un Dumbass complet à votre frère et de lui faire pleure mieux assurez-vous de lui présenter des excuses, vous petite piqûre"

("That was for you being a complete Dumbass to your brother and making him cry you better make sure you apologize to him you little prick")

"Je me sentirai-je déjà mauvaise"

("I will I already feel bad")

"Eh bien vous devriez !"

( " Well you should!")

Sighing Naruto made his way over to Kiba and sat on the boys lap and proceeded to give him the puppy dog look unaware that a class full of students was watching them " Kiba I'm sooo sorryyy could you pleaseeee forgiveee meee"

Kiba tried to look away but those puppy dog eyes and a pink lip poking out into a cute sinful pout.

" Kiba ne vous donne pas dans cet enculé rester fort bon sang" Hinata said to him.

("Kiba don't you give into that fucker keep strong dammit")

But it was too late once those eyes started to water he was lost in a ocean of blue.

" Awww mais regarder vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous ne seriez pas céder à ce visage"

("Awww but look at him you can't tell me you wouldn't give in to this face") he said turning the blonde to face the ravened haired girl.

" Merde!"

("Shit!")

"Fine"

The blonde pumped his fist in the air and started moving his head from side to side humming in success. " Umm excuse me" a voice cut in his happy thoughts he looked up to see a girl in front of him "A-are you ga-gay? " he cocked his head to the side confused by her sudden question he could hear Hinata giggling quietly he mentally rolled his eyes at her.

When she realized he didn't understand she gave a suggestive look down also looking down he found the reason to her question he was still sitting in Kiba's lap while Kiba had an arm around him with his elbow on the table having a discussion with Shikamaru "Umm Kiba "

Nothing "Kiba... Kiba" he shook his friends arm that was wrapped around him.

"Hm yea what up Naruto "

"I think I'm going to let you answer this one" he said.

" Answers what one? " he turned to look at what Naruto was looking at to find a whole class staring at them "The hell you guys looking at" the blonde poked his forearm looking down at his best friend he saw the blonde pointing down following the point his eye's widen "Ohhhh that" and the brunette began to laugh.

" Um yea I-I just wan-wanted to know I-if you whe-where you know gay". She finished in a rush laughing out loud again Kiba looked at the blonde who nodded his head "Well in a way no and yes Naruto and I are both Bisexual we aren't attracted to each other though"

"Were best friends, brother's to be exact but different parents even though we view the other's parents as our own and vice versa we've been together since diapers" he continued.

Then added as an after thought "Well right now Naruto might be asexual" he forced between hysterics the said blonde sent him a glare.

"I'm not asexual I'm just still in shock" he said.

At this the brunette looked at his friend with a weird expression the girl who asked the earlier question couldn't help but ask the next question.

" Um may I ask what put you in shock if you don't want to tell me that's okay too" she said in a rush.

Grumbling to himself Kiba patted him on the head and looked back at the girl "Well you see Naruto and I were hanging out and other shit when this group of girls weren't paying attention and one of them bumped into Naruto and before she could fall he caught her, when she looked up to thank him...let's just say she wasn't to shy to hit on him and ask him out"

"They started dating and 3 months went by and we were supposed to be going out of town for a um" he paused he couldn't exactly say they had a assignment to do now could he "vacation but they ended up cancelling it but she didn't know that it was canceled, so we were just hanging around town when I spotted her sitting in some dudes lap"

Sighing Shikamaru said "That moment was such a drag"

Kiba started laughing "Yea well let's just say a friend from back home (3) who was with us went postal she ended up walking right up to her and slapped the shit outta her they looked like they were about to fight"

" Did you stop them" Someone asked

"HELL NO I was too busy yelling cat fight but the guy stood up and pushed our friend so Neji went red and punched the guy he ended up pushing Neji so Kyuubi jumps in by that point and they ended up fighting by the way this guy was huge but anyway while our friend was cursing the girl out I went over and started to cuss her out too"

"She got mad and turned her back on us saying some shit about how 'Naruto's never gonna leave me', apparently the guy didn't have the slightest clue as to why everything was happening that's when Shikamaru walked up and started to explain the story after he calmed us all down we found out that the girl already HAD a boyfriend from the get go but started to talk to Naruto anyway"

"When he found out he was ready to fight whoever she cheated on him with until his 'girlfriend' told him if he touched Naruto she'd cut his balls off" the brunette laughed out loud at the memory "So he asked who is this Naruto and Blondie here walked over and was like 'I am' the dude took one look at Naruto and fell in love"

"Everyone's jaw dropped when he asked Naruto to go out with him then the girl told him he couldn't date him because she was, they started arguing poor little Naru never got a word in cause they started to fight over him and he was in shock that a couple would break a relationship just to fight over him"

Everyone just stared at the blonde and glared at the brunette as he laughed before anyone could say a word Kakashi walked in.

" Well good morning class sorry I'm late I... it doesn't even matter anyway today class we will be discussing this book" he said holding up a small book with 'Come Come paradise' on it

"Wait isn't this a 'Biology' class" a student asked

The silver head man smiled at the kid "Why yes, yes it is"

"So why are we discussing a book and a porn book at that"

"I beg to differ it is not a 'porn book' it is a combining of two souls as one as they embark on a journey of Love, Union, Support, and Trust " he said and the class could almost see a light shining from behind him as he was talking.

Naruto looked up and thought about something "Sensei you know you just indirectly admitted it was a porn book right" the blonde stated.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose there was no way that was possible he did a perfect retell of the plot in a non sexual way he thought about it so hard he actually lost track of time and was late to class for once and not being too lazy to come on time.

He was so excited to talk about the new book that Jiraiya had brought him he wanted to find SOMEONE to talk about it with but No one, NO ONE wanted to discuss it with him not even Gai had wanted to talk about it with him and to make matters worst Iruka threatened him with no sex if he brought it up again.

He was about to burst if someone didn't talk with him even if it was a class of teenagers and weren't teenagers the definition of raging hormones but sex education wasn't aloud in their school which was his reason for the retell of the story into a drama.

"Oh really care to elaborate on that Mr?" He said acting as if he never once met the blonde

Catching on quickly Naruto said "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki "

" Ah yes Mr Uzumaki please tell me how you have come to that conclusion"

"Well sensei you said it was a story based on Love, Union, Support and Trust of two souls as one correct " the blonde said.

" Yes that is correct"

" Weeeellll if you take the beginning letter of each word you get L-U-S-T and you also said the combining of two souls as one also another sexual term of use" at this the class became silent " WOOWWW sensei you're a pervert" and the whole class burst into fits of laughter.

Kakashi was shocked so to speak he couldn't believe he made such a simple mistake then to have it caught by a 17 years old at that his dad must be turning in his grave at that.

" Well...cough let's begin...cough the lesson...cough"

" Se-sensei A-Are you O-O-Okay?" The raven haired girl asked.

" I'm perfectly...cough fine...cough I think...cough...I'm getting sick...cough and losing my voice...cough...Oh well use this time to study or something " he said falling into his chair and opening his book.

The class stared at there sensei all thinking the same thing 'He's such a faker'.

The blonde sighed and put his head on the table deciding to nap the rest of the class when he felt a tap on his shoulder looking up he saw his best friend and asked "What!?"

" Ah buddy I think you should...sit...somewhere besides my lap everyone keeps starting at us"

Looking back up to his class he saw the reason why his friend was feeling weird all the girls were either glaring at Kiba because Naruto was in his lap or glaring at Naruto who was in Kiba's lap looking even more at the faces a pale face stood out in the back he to was glaring at the brunette but Naruto couldn't think why though when blue met black Naruto felt that strange pulling feeling whenever he looked at the Uchiha like something was pulling him in.

Hmph was all the blonde said putting his head back down and not bothering to move. Taking that as a answer Kiba let his friend stay put.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

'WHEEEEWWWWW" (A/N it's suppose to be a whistle)

" Alright class I will be taking over for Asuma sensei today, he wanted you to run 10 laps around the gym and have me record your time and help to focus your breathing" the white haired man heard the class of teenagers groan in obvious protests "But being the also awesome me I've decided to have you play a game of dodge ball"

Silence "Isn't that like a middle school game"

" I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, you said 10 laps okay st-"

"NOOO!" The whole gym class roared at once.

Kyuubi in the back sitting with his chin rested on his knees eyes blank of any thoughts or emotion. His brunette friend stared at him with concern in his pale lavender eyes. "Kyuu? Are you okay?"

"He hates me Neji, Naru hates me what do I do".

" Oh snap out of it he doesn't hate you he just got mad and ran off he probably feels bad about it you know Naruto he can't stay mad at you for long" Neji said.

The redhead sat there pondering his friends words "Yea... I hope your right"

"Okay there's 32 of you so there'll be 2 teams of 16 when I point to you please stand" he began to point to random people who stood and waited "Okay the 16 of you will be team one you take the half of court to my left and team 2 take the half to my right there's 6 balls as you can see lined up on the half court line when I blow and I do mean when you may run to get a ball but any movement before results in you losing the game.

Now whewwww" and in an instant everyone was running towards the red balls save a raven, brunette and two redheads.

The game started with a boy trying to throw the ball at Itachi but when the Uchiha looked at him he gently tossed the ball to him which Itachi took and tossed it to one of his teammates.

Gaara was standing there looking nonchalantly when a brave soul stepped in front of him arm cocked back and ready to release when pale green eyes met his and in his fear of death, did the only thing he could to save himself he took the ball and hit it against his stomach and walked off the court.

Scooping the ball up Gaara thru it at a random guy at lightning speed he didn't have a chance to dodge, gasping for breath he crawled off the court crying for his mommy Itachi looked to his friend.

"Damn Gaara how hard did you hit him he's crying for his mom" Shrugging he went back to his previous task watching a certain brunette promise bloody death with his eye's at and poor soul who dared through a ball in his direction.

A smile kreap (A/N I have no idea if this is the right way to spell it I hope you get what I'm trying to say) on his face as he watch his lavender eyed beauty.

" Something is wrong with Kyuubi" Itachi said.

"Why do you say that? He look's fine"

" No he's out of it his eye's are blank I think that's why Neji's trying so hard to keep the balls away from them".

Looking back to the brunette Gaara could now see the protective way Neji stood in front of his friend.

" I'm gonna go see what's going on" Itachi mumbled making it halfway there he noticed a round ball heading towards Kyuubi who was to out of it to notice "KYUUBI!" He heard Neji yell but Itachi was faster blocking the way of the ball with his hand and he heard a strange popping sound coming from his wrist.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" Kyuubi snap out of it were in the middle of a dangerous game with very dangerous balls flying around and not the good kind I might add" Neji said to his made of stone best friend currently staring blankly into space.

" Kyuubi come on you can get hu-" he didn't get to finish when turning his head he had witness one of the Dodge balls flying in there direction more like Kyuubi's head direction "KYUUBI!" but nonetheless it's was flying at a great speed that he was too far back to catch it.

Blinking it took Kyuubi a second to register what happened one minute a ball was just a few feet away from his face next there's was a distinguished popping sound and lastly he saw Itachi on the floor clutching his wrist.

" ITACHI!" He yelled dropping to the floor next to the paled skin boy looking back up he glared at everyone in the room his violet eyes turning slightly red " . " he said between gritted teeth "I did" came a voice.

Kyuubi's head snapped around like a rubberband poppin back "Who said that"

Stepping forward a mid height kid stepped forward with his hair sticking up "I did and services him right he should've been paying attention instead of getting cocky thinking no one was gonna hit him" he rambled on.

"Vous avez Merde fils de pute si son poignet est cassé, je vais te tuer putain, petit enculé"

("You got Damn son of a bitch if his wrist is broken I'll fucking kill you, you little fucker" Kyuubi said in a fit of rage.)

He saw the boy blink in shock 'can he understand me'.

"Kyuubi calmer idiot tu vas exploser notre couverture. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie"

("Kyuubi calm down you idiot you're gonna blow our cover. Take him to the infirmary") Neji hissed.

"Bien!"

("Fine!)

" And for your information he was paying attention you ass that's how he saved me from the ball" Kyuubi said with such a cold voice the boy began to shake in fear.

Grabbing onto Itachi's shoulders to gently help him up he walked out the gym with a call over his shoulder "Jiraiya I'm taking him to the infirmary and Gaara could you go get his brother"

" Neji go and get Naruto as well" he said as the doors closed behind him.

Looking at each other Gaara and Neji make there way to the door when both stopped and looked back at the kid " What' .Name" they growled together.

"Zak-Zaku Ab- Abumi" he stuttered out.

With that a very angry redhead and a very angry Brunette walked out of the gym.

The classed looked at the boy who used to be there classmate they'd be surprise if he didn't end up in a body cast... or worse.

Everyone walked away from the boy as he sat on the floor in fear.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" Hey you guys hear that" Kiba asked. Everyone looked up to the faint sound of screams coming from the other class.

" Wonder what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

" Who knows" her three friends said together when suddenly the door was slammed open and spiky red hair stuck thru the door "Sasuke!

" Gaara?"

"FINALLY I been looking for you"

"Are you the reason for the screams coming from down the hall" he asked.

" No not all of them are for me-Naruto!" Suddenly Gaara was stumbling into the class.

" Naruto!"

"Neji?"

" Well that explains the other half of the screaming girls" Shikamaru says.

" Come quick Kyuubi is in the infirmary oh and so is Itachi"

"WHATTTTTT!" The raven and blonde shouted.

" There was a accident" Gaara started but before he could finish he was being pushed out of the way by to fast moving blurs.

" Neji is Kyuu-nii okay" Kiba asked.

" Yea Itachi saved him I'll explain later I need to make sure no one gets massacred"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Tsunade is he going to be okay" Kyuubi asked the busty blonde.

" He'll be fine after I wrap his wrist and give him some medicine to take but I think he should go home early to sleep it off"

Kyuubi nodded his head "Yea I told Neji and Gaara to go and find his brother"

Tsunade looked at him.

"Il ira bien gamin, je vais lui donner une pilule spéciale pour l'aider à récupérer une nuit bien"

("He'll be fine kid I'll give him a special pill to help him recover overnight okay") she winked at him.

He smiled at her and opened her mouth to thank her when the door busted open "KYUUBI!"

"ITACHI!"

"BE QUIET THIS IS A INFIRMARY YOU WILL RESPECT THE SICK AND WOUNDED" Tsunade roared.

" Sorry" they whispered.

"Sasuke?" Came a familiar voice he turned his head to see his brother on one of the infirmary beds.

" Itachi are you okay?"

" He'll be fine his wrist is sprained a little but nothing some pain pills a bandage wrap and a good night sleep won't fix which is why we need you to take him home"

Looking at his older brother "What the hell happened to you"

Flinching Kyuubi raised his hand "Ah it's my fault I-I wasn't paying attention and a dodge ball came fly at me and he tried to save me well he did save me but the ball was coming so fast he stopped it with his hand and then there was a pop"

" Pop?" Sasuke said

"Ye-Yea and that explains it"

"Vous ne visaient pas ce que vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas concentrer ce qui n'allait pas?"

("You weren't focused what do you mean what was wrong") Naruto asked.

When he seen his brother flinched he instantly knew right away why his brother who was always aware of his surroundings wasn't focused and his heart dropped if Itachi Uchiha hadn't been there his brother could have been seriously hurt and it would have been his fault.

"C'était de ma faute a été pas à cause de ce que je vous ai dit ce matin. Je suis tellement désolé Kyuu Je ne voulais pas vraiment."

("It was my fault wasn't it. It was because of what I said to you this morning. I'm so sorry Kyuu I didn't mean it really") Naruto sobbed hugging his brother.

Wiping his eyes he turned to face the confused Uchiha's he sucked in a breath and bowed despite his pride "I'm very sorry about your wrist due to a certain circumstance that occurred between my brother and I he was unfocused and you hurt yourself to save him and if any problems arise from this I will take full responsibility for it" he said looking up at the two Uchiha's he meet Itachi's eyes and smiled making the to raven's breath hitch at the brightness of his smile.

" Thank you very much for helping him and I do apologize again. Obaa-chan could you get Yamato sensei to excuse them early ".

" Sure brat" she answered "You four stay here and wait for me to come back".

"Kyuu je vais à pied avec Sasuke à la salle de gym pour obtenir le vôtre et les choses d'Itachi rester ici avec lui"

("Kyuu I'm gonna walk with Sasuke to the gym to get yours and Itachi's things stay here with him")

"Attendez! Quoi? Non! Ne me laissez pas ici avec lui seul, je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire"

("Wait! What? No! Don't leave me here with him alone I...I don't know what to say ")

"Kyuubi calmer vous idiot comme lui, je sais que vous faites et il pourrais ressentir la même chose lui dire merci et juste avouer"

("Kyuubi calm down you idiot you like him I know you do and he might feel the same tell him thank you and just confess")

He looked at his brother whose face was just as red as his hair. Laughing he waved at Sasuke "Lets go and get there things from the locker room"

"But the nurse said to stay here" the younger Uchiha said.

" Awww don't worry about Baa-chan she won't mind so long as you come with me" the blonde smirked.

Sasuke thought and decided that it was a good idea to retrieve his brother's thing's for one because he would only assume his brother's car keys were there and he'd have a moment alone with the blonde since their last conversation.

Walking out the infirmary they closed the door and saw Tsunade walking back down the hall.

Naruto walked towards her and Sasuke followed.

"Obaa-chan ne va pas là-dedans encore Kyuu besoin d'un moment seul avec Itachi pourriez-vous attendre ici jusqu'à ce que nous revenions de faire les choses là-bas"

("Obaa-chan don't go in there yet Kyuu needs a moment alone with Itachi could you wait here until we come back from getting there things")

She looked at him "Hmm, je suppose que vous avez 20 minutes qui me donne le temps de courir à travers la rue pour obtenir mon déjeuner et retour"

("Hmm I suppose so you have 20 minutes that gives me time to run across the street to get my lunch and back")

"Merci Baa-chan"

("Thank you Baa-chan")

Walking away he told Sasuke they had 20 minutes to do the things they had to do.

" There's one thing you forgot Dobe how are we supposed to know which locker is there's" the raven hissed.

" Don't call me that Teme! And I already took care of that"

Sasuke wondered what he meant by that but let it slide as they made their way thru the gym doors. It was lunch time know so they didn't have to worry about anyone being there... is what he thought until he happened upon Gaara, Neji and one other person.

" Ahhh what's going on?" He asked the four boys.

Naruto just looked at the unfamiliar boy " Is this him" he asked Neji.

" Yea this is him he was trying to run from the gym when we got back but Gaara grabbed him before he could make it"

Nodding his head he asked "Did the teacher see you"

Neji and Gaara both nodded their heads yes "But it was Jiraiya who was watching the class so..." Neji said but he trailed off knowing Naruto would understand.

He grinned at this "Perfect now down to business. Oi!" He said to the boy who didn't answer.

" Oi!" No answer " Oi you jackass I know my got Damn Japanese isn't that bad I know you can hear me you little shyt turd" the blonde yelled and he could see Sasuke looking at him in amusement he blushed realizing he lost his composer 'Ahem' he cleared his throat to try and calm himself 'Under cover can't blow it'.

" Sorry, Sorry I lost it for a second" he said and began to walk over to the other boy he looked him up and down then square in the eyes even though Naruto was a little short for his age reaching a height of 5'7 that didn't stop his actions from feeling as if he was the same height as everyone else or taller when it came to a situation like this, he never thought of himself as short he was still growing he'd thought he'd at least reach 6'0 at least, because while he looked like his father he had his mother's height and body thin like a girl if it wasn't for the few muscles he had he'd probably get mistaken for one just like Kyuubi.

He grabbed the older boys chin and shook it a little "Look you little shyt if you don't answer me I'll make sure you'll never be able to fuck that pretty little girlfriend of yours what was her name again ah Kiri..no...Kai...No ah it was Kin right Kin Tsuchi" he whispered so only Zaku could hear him.

Neji chuckled at the pale man's face and Naruto's threat.

" Que diriez-vous que vous venez de lui déconnecter de son ami spécial"

("How about you just disconnect him from his special friend") Neji said with a evil smirk on his face.

"Ohhhh I like that a lot better, good choice Neji good choice"

" Nooooo! Not a good choice so not a good choice"

Naruto blinked and blinked and blinked again he leant to the side to look at Neji "He understands french?"

" Yes from what happened with Kyuubi earlier when he got angry and he seemed to understand I fount out he understands...but doesn't speak it"

The blonde stared at the boy in bewilderment.

"You can't speak it really wow you suck" he giggled at the boy which resulted in Neji joining in with his own chuckle.

" *Ahem* could you remember that WE don't SPEAK French" Sasuke and Gaara said.

" Ah sorry, sorry anyway moving on why'd you aim that ball at my brother purposefully" he said shaking the man violently.

Zaku opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Naruto spoke first " And DON'T try and lie we have a witness who said you did it not only did you try and hurt him you got someone else involved due to my brothers lack of focus which comes back on me as well . . " he growled each word out.

Looking at the blonde Zaku started to feel scared 'What can this pipsqueak do to me. Pull yourself together Abumi'

"That's none of your Damn business " he replied.

" Oh but it is his 'Damn business' because you threw the ball at HIS brother's head and that's when it became my 'Damn business' because MY brother blocked it and now HE'S the one HURT so you'd better answer him right now and I'd make it quick because I'm losing my fucking patients" Sasuke said in such a cold voice it made Naruto shiver in delight. He froze and started to blink 'I'm such a Damn masochist' He blushed at his thought.

" You also have to deal with us because those are OUR best friends and we will kill you if we don't like your answer" Gaara said while Neji nodded his head in approval.

Zaku looked like he was about to piss his pants at all the treats flying around the gym "O-O-Ok-Okay Okay I'll tell you" he mumbled something that even Neji and Naruto's ears couldn't pick up.

" What!? Talk louder" they all yelled.

" MY GIRLFRIEND DUMPED ME " He shouted.

Everyone had a confused look on there face's. "What does that have to do with Kyuubi, Itachi" Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

" It has everything to do with YOUR brother" he said pointing to the blonde "Itachi just happened to be a added bonus".

" Explain."

"Kin broke up with me because of Kyuubi and his ugly red hair " he felt a punch on each cheek "HIS HAIR IS NOT UGLY" Neji and Naruto yelled "And he has the same kind of hair as my mother so you're calling my mother's hair UGLY as well you bastard".

" Your calling Aunty Kushina ugly you son of a bitch" Neji grabbed him around the neck and started to strangle him.

" What the fuck do you mean Itachi 'just happened to be a added bonus'" Gaara and Sasuke said in menacing tones.

Looking from one pair of boys to the other he knew he was in deep in shyt.

" How bout we make your hair ugly" Naruto said.

" How about we just happen to kick your ass" Sasuke growled.

If there were students that could hear screams of pain and frantic calls of help no one dared to go to the rescue do to the fear of the same punishment.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Back in the infirmary stood a very red Kyuubi and a pale... paler than usual Itachi who was currently looking at Kyuubi have a inner battle with himself "Ah Kyuubi...Are you okay!"

That seemed to snap Kyuubi out of his inner thoughts because he started rambling at rapid speed that Itachi wondered how he could even say so much in one breath.

" Regardez Itachi Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait je pas eu l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit mais Naruto a dit que je devrais vous dire, mais pourquoi devrais-je l'écouter! si je me souviens que je suis le plus vieux, oh mais je dis ça ce gamin passe juste au-dessus de moi, mais ce ne est pas le point d'accord va ici donc je pense que je vous aime et je sais qu'il est inattendu, je veux dire que nous nous connaissons un total de quatre jours de ce !? Mais, oh mon dieu, il se sent comme beaucoup plus longtemps et je suis vraiment désolé que vous aviez à sauter pour me sauver de cette balle ... Non pas que je ne suis pas heureux, je veux dire que je suis il est juste maintenant vous êtes blessé et oh je perds à nouveau foyer où étais-je"

("Look Itachi I don't really know what to say actually I had no intention in saying anything but Naruto said I should just tell you, but why should I listen to him! if I recall I'm the oldest, oh but who am I kidding that kid runs right over me, but that's not the point okay here goes so I-I think I L-L-Like you and I know that it's unexpected I mean we've known each other a little over a month!? But oh my gosh it feels like so much longer and I'm really very sorry that you had to jump in to save me from that ball... Not that I'm not grateful I mean I am it's just now you're hurt and oh I'm losing focus again where was I-") he paused when he finally looked at Itachi and saw the shock on his face.

'Oh God he thinks I'm weird now' "You probably think I'm weird now I told him I shouldn't have told you" the redhead said while walking to the door but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

" Wait! I don't think your weird I heard your family was french it's a wonderful language, and what shouldn't you have told me?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

" You weren't listening!?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

" Oh I was listening but I didn't understand a word but 'Itachi' something and 'Naruto' something I'm sorry but I'm not fluent in french "

Realization hit Kyuubi fast "Oh my I'm so embarrassed I was rambling in french wasn't I sorry it's the language I speak the most so you...didn't hear a word I said?". The raven shook his head no.

Sighing to himself Kyuubi led Itachi back to the infirmary bed he was laying on and sat him down and flowed suit.

" Okay *Ahem* So ah what I said was um that I ah like y-you and ah that I know that it's weird and all I mean we've known each other four days and I like you ah and you probably don't even like guys at that oh now I'm really embarrassed"

He looked back at Itachi who stared at him "You...like me?" He asked.

" Yes I do and even if you don't feel the same I just hope we can still be friends I still would like to tal- what was that?"

"I said 'I like you too' " he said and leaned in to kiss the shocked redhead. The kiss started of slow because it took Kyuubi a few seconds to realize what was happening but once he gathered his wits he kissed Itachi back sticking his tongue out and liking the ravens bottom lip and sucking gently and asking for entrance which Itachi gave instantly darting his tongue into Itachi's mouth he explored the warm texture of his tongue against his, he began trying to push Itachi's tongue into submission but he soon found out Itachi wasn't such a very submissive person.

With a hand on his hip and another on his shoulder Itachi gave a gentle push which had Kyuubi falling back in shock with a gasp and in the middle of all the confusion Itachi managed to slip his tongue into Kyuubi's mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the smaller boys all the while pulling and sucking on his bottom lip.

A soft breathless moan escaped Kyuubi as he melted into the bed below him, his mind going blank at the bite and applied pressure to his bottom lip.

"*Ahem* if you two are done I'd like to eat my lunch in peace" a voice said followed by a loud

"Got Damn! that was hot Kyuu".

Looking up they saw Tsunade standing with a bag with her lunch Naruto grinning at Kyuubi and Sasuke staring at Itachi like he was happy his brother was finally about to get some.

" You got Damn kids hurry up and go home and apply a hot pad for a hour than a cold one for 30 minutes then you should feel a whole lot better in the morning your brother has your things and I have your slips from Yamato come to me in the morning to retrieve them for your teachers if there's nothing else, you may go home " she told the Uchiha brother's

Blinking at the busty blonde Sasuke walked around her and made his way over to his brother.

"Lets go Itachi the school has probably already called home and mother is probably about to have a heart attack from worry"

"Awww I feel bad for you man I know how it feels when your mother worries, I'm just glad they didn't call our moth-" the blonde began.

" Actually I did" and the room went silent they only noises that were heard was a pop from Naruto's jaw dropping and a crack form Kyuubi turning his head so fast that it sounded like it broke Itachi had half a mind to ask the nurse to check to see If it was.

" You did WHATTTTT!?" The Uzumaki brother's screeched.

" I CALLED your MOTHER" the nurse said once more.

" Why?" Kyuubi asked at the same time Naruto yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Tsunade crossed her arms under her large chest and glared at the blonde "For your information Naruto Uzumaki I Am not crazy"

" Hmph coulda fooled me-ouch!" He yelled and began to nurse his fast coming bruise on his head.

"To answer your question Kyuubi in most situations dealing with injuries it's my duty to inform both parties parents of the situation especially since Itachi hurt himself saving you"

" Okay that explains it but that doesn't mean she's gonna call HIM she's go-" he was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

'You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)

You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)'

" Ano...your phone is ringing" Itachi said.

Naruto shook his head in acknowledgement pulling it out he read the screen and his face paled.

'If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)'

Swallowing he drew in a breath and answered his phone "H-Hello"

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NARUTO!" could be heard from the other side of the phone due to the sheer volume it was screeched poor Naruto barely had time to pull the phone away putting it back when the yelling stopped just to pull it away again when it started back up again.

The blonde sent a menacing glare at Tsunade who had a look of indifference "No mom...no...yes...no...yes Ma'am"

Sighing the blonde put his phone away and began to walk to one of the beds "Tsunade give me some aleve for my headache" the busty blonde started to laugh but went to get it anyway all anyone in the room could hear was Naruto mumbling something about crazy women.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" Hey you guys ready yet, you've had like 3 hours come on" Kyuubi yelled.

" Hey we've got to look good it just so happens to take other's longer" Hinata said from her room.

" No it just takes you and Naruto longer than others" Kiba mumbled.

" I heard that dog breath" Naruto said to his best friend while coming down the steps "Heh jealous cause we look better than you"

Kiba snorted "Hmph Blondie I look good" he said while standing to show his outfit he was dressed in a light grey v-neck with black cargo pants straight legged with a pair of black, white and gray air Jordan 13.

Naruto had to admit his best friend looked good he then turned to look at his brother then Neji who rolled his eyes "He forced me to wear it I originally wasn't going".

Kyuubi started to laugh "Awww don't be that way Neji" they both had on a pair of overalls Kyuubi's outfit had a red shirt with both straps done and a red pair of vans he had pulled his hair into a bun. Neji had on a black shirt one strap undone with a pair of lebrons his hair was pulled into a ponytail.

" Same goes for Shikamaru if I didn't go to check on him the lazy bum would have stayed home so I just threw his outfit together" Kyuubi half growled Naruto turned to his sleeping friend to see that he had on a pair of adidas soccer pants with a black v-neck and black vans.

In all they looked good but Naruto looked better.

He smirked " I still look the best" he said showing his outfit off Kyuubi whistled he had on a pair of cool harem pants black with a zip along the front white t-shirt a black hooded vest and and pair of butter tims "Wow Naru I love those pants...buy me a pair"

Naruto only rolled his eyes "Come on Hinata were running behind"

" Says the man who took 3 hours to get dressed"

Naruto didn't reply back to the brunette because he was too busy staring at Hinata who just ran down the steps she had on a pair of army fatigue overalls that rode low on her hips with both straps undone showing her Curves her half of shirt was black and showed off her belly button piercing and hugged her breast just right with a pair of stilettos ankle boots with her normally straight hair curled at the ends.

" Got Damn Hinata you look good I gotta admit even better than me" the blonde said "But why"

" I heard she invited a friend I think her name was...Ino?" Neji said.

Naruto's jaw dropped "You LIKE Ino"

Hinata just shrugged " she interests me"

Once again they all stood in the garage pondering on how to get there Naruto couldn't ride his bike they were going to lap up when Kiba thought of something "Naruto why don't we just ride in MY car"

" Kiba it's not even here "

" Yes it is it came earlier I just had it parked on the side of the house"

Sure enough as they walked out the garage at the same time Kiba was pulling the cover off his blood red ferrari 458 italia Naruto mouth dropped he ran over to the car to inspect it "Wow Kiba this car is SEXY!"

"It's also too FLASHY" Neji said Kiba just ignored him.

" Well whatever Ino will be at the club and I don't want her standing alone" Hinata told them.

" Hmmm worried about your little girlfriend" Kiba teased.

" She's not my girlfriend...Yet" Hinata said with a smirk.

Kyuubi, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru climb into the Cadillac while Kiba and Naruto climbed into his ferrari.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As the group walked into club that they found out was for teens and college students they immediately had eye's on them guy's and girls checking each of them out in the background they could hear Charli xcx you playing.

" Well are we going to stand here or dance" Ino said Hinata couldn't help but rome her eye's over Ino's outfit again the blonde had a short black dress that hugged her curves just right with fishnet sleeves with flower patterns on them she also had on stilettos like Hinata but hers had straps that reached her ankles and her pale legs were just asking to be touched. She was pulled out of her trance when Ino pulled her forward and they started to dance to Angel Haze a tribe called red.

" Hey you wanna dance" Naruto heard from his right he looked to see a guy just a few inches taller than himself with grayish hair he looked hot so Naruto didn't mind dancing with him "Sure why not guys I'll be back" he said over his shoulder.

After he left Kyuubi pulled Neji on to the dance floor "Come on Neji were dancing" all they could hear from Neji was a groan.

"So what do we do" Kiba asked as to girls walked past him and Shikamaru. He was surprised to see his friend follow after them first "That's the spirit Shika"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" So why are we hear again" Kankuro asked.

" Stress relief" Sasuke and Temari said together they walked into the club and they could hear capital cities safe and sound blasting through the speakers.

" Well I don't need a stress relief I'm perfectly fine I only came because of Sasuke" Itachi said.

Temari raised a eyebrow at him "What's up with him"

"He got himself a new boyfriend" Gaara replied.

" Really! Is he hot" she asked him

"Hot?. No He- Kyuubi " he said at the familiar sight of red hair.

" He's here really were?" Temari asked excitedly Itachi walked off in the direction of the redhead and saw that he was dancing with a very reluctant Neji.

Neji spotted Itachi first " Hey your boyfriend is here"

"Who Itachi?" Kyuubi asked.

" Yea he's about to be right be-" Neji never got to finish his sentence because Kyuubi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Itachi standing right behind him.

" Itachi! What a surprise" the redhead said.

" The same goes for you Kyuubi. Good evening Neji "

" Hello Itachi"

"Neji" the brunette shifted his eye's to see a spiky red haired Gaara staring at him "Gaara" he replied staring right back until he felt someone bump into his back.

" Hey watc- Kiba?"

" Oh sorry Neji. We were just actually looking for you "

Neji looked and saw Kiba pulling a angry Hinata along.

" Neji-chan some son of a bitch touched my ass and started to grind on me I was about to mangle him until dog boy here came and stopped me" Hinata said angrily.

" Yea I stopped her hands but didn't stop her mouth she cursed the poor guy out so bad" Kiba said.

" And shocked poor Ino " Shikamaru added pulling a frozen Ino along "Poor girl probably didn't know Hinata had a colorful vocabulary"

" Hinata? "

" Sasuke!"

"Ino?"

" Sasuke-kun?" The blonde said breaking out of her trance.

Sasuke looked at his two classmates and their outfits and had a shocked expression on his face ''Is this the same shy Hinata "

" W-What are-" she started.

" Oh just drop it Hinata they probably already guessed you have a split personality" Shikamaru said.

Hinata quickly caught onto Shikamaru's plan just nodded her head "So who's the two behind you " she asked Sasuke.

Before she could answer Temari pushed past Sasuke and Itachi to stand in front of Kyuubi "Hi I'm Temari Gaara's older sister you must be Itachi's boyfriend? " she said looking him over "Damn you're hot!"

Kyuubi blushed "Um hi, yes I am and thank you" he smiled at the blonde.

" This is Kankuro he's my older brother the middle child" Gaara said.

" Hello Kankuro I'm Kyuubi that's Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba" he pointed at each person as he said there names.

Kankuro nodded at each person but froze when he saw Kiba "Well aren't you handsome" he said.

Kiba's eyebrow rose "Thanks I know I am" he laughed.

" Lets dance" Kankuro said but dragging him along not even giving Kiba a chance to reply.

Looking around herself Temari saw a boy with spiky hair pulled onto the top of his head her own head lent to the side in thought it kinda reminded her of a "Pineapple" she didn't know she had said that out loud until the said boy turned around and he was staring at her.

" Excuse me?" He asked

" I said pineapple you look like a pineapple...but a cute one" she replied.

" How troublesome" was all he said.

The music changed as the group stood there talking they could hear Elliphant Revolution playing Sasuke looked around he was hoping that the blonde would pop up but he started to think he didn't come with the rest until Hinata spoke.

" Hey we're is Naruto?"

" Some guy came up to him and asked him to dance and he said yea" Shikamaru said from where he was dancing with Temari.

Sasuke's eye twitched 'What the hell does he mean the dobe was dancing with 'Some guy' his eye's started to search for the familiar mop top of blonde hair he spotted him dancing with some guy, he was starting to get mad from how close they were but didn't make a move he'd let the blonde enjoy the rest of his dance but when the song ended he'd break that shit right up in a instant he thought.

That was his plan until the beat dropped (4) and the blonde and the other guy started grinding.

He saw red and stalked over to the pair he pushed the guy and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

" Sasuke?" He heard the blonde ask in disbelief

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

This wall hurts its biting into my back and there's some sort of growling in my face.

How I ended up In this situation is beyond me first I was In the club dancing with some really hot guy grinding the night away then that same guy was on the floor!.

Next thing I know some jackass was pulling me by the wrist and that jackass was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Which brings us back to our current predicament.

Slam! "Ouch you teme that hurt's" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

The hell were you doing" he growled at the blonde.

" Dancing and why the fuck do you care"

" Why the fuck do I care?" He asked but before Naruto could reply his mouth was busy. He felt Sasuke press his lips onto his own when he gasped from shock Sasuke took that chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting and nipping at his tongue and bottom lip.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke off of him but Sasuke just slammed the wrist he already had in his hand above the blonde's head repeating the process with his other wrist. Naruto tried to break free but was slowly losing his strength in the kiss thinking of another tactic Naruto took the tongue in his mouth and bit it hoping it would get the raven haired man to let up.

It had the opposite effect though Sasuke thought Naruto was being playful enjoyed the little nip he got from the blonde and moaned into the kiss.

Naruto taken aback by the sound froze as Sasuke continued to ravish his mouth it wasn't long before he started to kiss the raven back it was something about that sound of the Uchiha's moan that sent the blonde's stomach in butterflies the low throaty sound sent a shiver down his spine and the kiss was slowly blanking his mind.

When Sasuke felt Naruto's body relax and felt the blonde's tongue begin to dance with his he knew the blonde didn't have no more fight in him so he let his wrist go and smirked to himself when he felt arms wrap around his neck.

Sasuke would have kissed the blonde more but his lunges was slowly craving oxygen and by the trail of saliva rolling down his chin so did the blonde. Breaking the kiss and sucking in a quick breath of air he began to kiss down a tan neck and smirked when he heard the blonde gasping for breath.

" Why do I fucking care" he repeated Naruto's earlier question " You. Are. Mine" he said between gritted teeth "Next time you grind on someone like that it's your ass. You got that" he asked.

" You got that" he asked again satisfied with the blonde's reply he began to lean in to kiss the blonde again until he heard a loud growl from behind him he dodged just in time as Naruto ran in front of him to block the next attack.

" KIBA! NO!" Was what he heard him say as his eye's focused on a brunette with really tan skin.

" No move Naruto I'm gonna kick this guy's ass he had no right to pull and drag you out the club like that your lucky I was the only one who saw because Kyuubi would have gone ballistic if he saw that" Kiba yelled.

" I know but he was mad because I was dancing with that guy. Were kind of...ya know..." he drawled.

" Dating? " Kiba supplied.

" Oh no more like friends with benefits. But don't say a word of what you saw " Naruto said.

Kiba just looked confusedly at his best friend "Whatever but next time he does that it's him and me" he said walking away.

"Oh we're leaving and your friends are waiting for you to bastard". He called over his shoulder.

"He has a very..appealing personality"

Naruto just giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and lent in for another kiss which was quickly returned "Until next time Teme " he said and turned to walk away until he felt a hand on his wrist he turned to see Sasuke digging in his pocket.

" Number dobe" was all he said Naruto smiled but complied anyway "Later dobe"

" Later teme" was the faint reply.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Have you found my blonde toy yet Kabuto" Came a deep voice.

"Not yet Orochimaru Sir" replied a tall male with pale gray hair

" Well do hurry will you I can't wait to taste him"

"Yes Orochimaru Sir".

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Guys I'm so sorry that I am late putting this up sorry really ~ but I've been TRYING to write this story but for some reason I have...God I hate to say it...writer's block and of all the things but there's a good and bad side to this good side is I can say I have come up with 3 or 4 more stories to put up yayyy the bad thing is these story ideas keeping popping into my head while I'm writing this one so I had to keep stopping so I could focus on this one. Sigh. But I promise to try and get this story updated more but anyway back to more important thing's.

I hope you liked this chapter I tried to focus on clarity and mostly around I was recently told the French was too good sorry about that but I did try to work on it more this time ahhh also feedback is great it let's me know how you guys feel about the story and if I'm doing okay or not again feedback and reviews are my friends.

Ohhh I also have my first make out scenes please know that this is my first time writing these EVER I hope they turned out good once again I'm really sorry for the late update another chapter will be up soon ^_^.

P.S if you would like to see the clothes I had described I'm more than happy to put up a link for a slideshow just say the word and I'll put that up.

(1) I kinda saw Kiba with kind of a cam gigandet body cause he has nice muscles but not to strong of a build.

(2) I saw Naruto with a Jake t austin build because he is muscular and small I saw him in this green grey swim trunks on Google and thought that's exactly what his body should look like.

Also I'll just throw Sasuke in David henrie I picked them because they're body types fit teenage boy's better

(3) The friend was Hinata there's still undercover so it would blow her shy cover if He would say her name.

(4) the first time I ever heard this song I was watching hit the floor and let's say they were doing a lot of grinding.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone please don't be mad that I took so long oh and Happy belated Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas everyone I hope your holiday was wonderful and to those who don't celebrate thanksgiving I hope you had a great day of the week ^_^

*Sigh* I think my new year's resolution should be to do things on time I really tried to get this chapter up on time then work don't even get me started with those ***holes -_- but I'm rambling on with it.

NOTICE: I have gone and revised the whole story rewriting here and there I can honestly say it's a lot better than the first time you read it so MANY TYPOS HOW'D YOU GUYS READ THAT GOSH someone should've said something if you'd like to go back feel free I did change a few things the most IMPORTANT being I added a Time Skip of one month having Kiba and Shikamaru come in after the timeskip instead of before. In doing all this I just held onto chapter 8 so I could just upload everything together sorry for the delay.

Chapter overview: I'm gonna attempt emphasis on attempt to put a fight scene in..I'm nervous on how it will turn out hopefully it won't be too horrible.

Warning : Yaoi boyxboy graphic language lots of cussing I have a pot mouth if you haven't noticed OOCNESS hmm did I mention graphic word's.

Disclaimer : I got a letter in the mail Kishimoto sensei wasn't to happy about my borrowing the gang whoopies shrugs shoulders .

Un beta'd

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a low ding sound coming from a phone sitting on top of a counter 'That's my notification must be Sasuke!' Thought the blonde haired teen who was taking a shower.

He and the others had just got home about half an hour ago, after eating something Naruto had ran upstairs and decided to take a shower then relax in his bed while watching TV, but not before sending a text to Sasuke so the raven would have his number.

Finishing his shower he walked into his room stark naked and wet dripping water as he went. He was in such a rush to get the sweat off, he forgot to grab his towel 'it sure is handy to have your own bathroom in your room' he snatched his towel off the back of his computer chair dried off grab a pair of boxers and baggy sweatpants out his dresser.

Walking back to the bathroom to put the towel in the hamper and grab his phone he turned around and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

Unlocking his phone he saw he indeed had a text from Sasuke.

Text Message Received at 3:15 am

From: Sasuke teme

Subject:Fwd my number

Hn you made it home then.

Miss me already do you dobe?

'That bastard I told him to stop calling me a Dobe'

Text Message Sent at 3:24 am

To:Sasuke teme

Subject : Not quite

Hmph yea I made it home teme.

And no I do not miss you already! I thought I'd just text you my number besides I was too busy with my shower to think of you.

'Hmph shows him to be cocky' he stretched out on his be and decided to turn the TV on there wasn't much on at 3:30 in the morning so he just decided to put a movie on instead not having many options he clicked on Grease 2 while grabbing his soda 'Hmm Grease 1 was better' he thought when he heard his phone going off.

Text Message Received at 3:27 am

From : Sasuke teme

Subject : Are you dripping?

Hn a shower huh there's a lot that can happen in a shower who knows you were probably thinking of me in there...so was I good?

Choking on his soda at the last line he couldn't help but blush 'That pervert he wants to joke does he' he thought with a smirk on his face.

Text Message Sent at 3:30 am

To: Sasuke teme

Subject: Pervert!

I wasn't thinking of you! but I was thinking of the guy at the club how he was grinding on me so much and how hard he grabbed my ass.

He smirked again just thinking about how Sasuke would stiffen at his message, how mad he'd be and how the angry look on his face looked hot, just think about it sent a shiver down his spi-wait 'Since when did I think his angry face was hot and better yet when did I become such a masochist ' the blonde thought 'I don't even really like him I'm just using him until the mission is over for a stress relief just cause I know he's doing the same with me'.

So engulfed in his rant he just noticed that it was almost half an hour since he sent the message to Sasuke 'He hasn't sent me a text back hmm I wonder if he's mad'. Deciding to not think too much on it he pulled the covers back and climb into bed.

When he woke up it was dark and there was a loud noise coming from somewhere 'when did I fall asleep, Kyuubi must have cut off my stuff' rolling over he was just about to fall back asleep when a loud noise woke him again 'My Phone! That's what woke me' rolling over to his nightstand he reached for his phone he looked at his clock time before answering '5:28 who could be calling this late' he thought but answered anyway " Hello?" he said in a drawled voice.

"Dobe" was all he heard and froze.

"Sasuke is that you why are you calling me so late?" He asked him.

"Hn if you wanna know I just got home we went to Gaara's house and lost track of time and just got back but enough about that I had something to tell you"

Rolling on to his side he said "Shoot".

"My phone died and I didn't get your text until just now" he said in a low voice that made Naruto freeze 'Oh shit why does he sound like that'.

"Lets get one thing straight and in the clear here Na-ru-to " the way he said his name made the blonde shiver in delight "You Are Uchiha property no one is aloud to touch you or look at you, you aren't aloud to touch anyone or look at anyone if anyone thinks about touching you or looks at you let's just say its not gonna be too pleasant do you understand "

" .Understand" he growled when he got no reply.

"Yes you teme I understand" 'He's acting like some possessive boyfriend' the blonde thought to himself.

"Good to know dobe."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Silence " What is it"

"Well Wh-What ar-are we exactly I mean I thought we were friends with benefits so to speak...but you wouldn't normally be possessive over a friend with benefits"

"Hn maybe, maybe not" he heard from the receiver and he froze 'He couldn't possibly be'

"Who said you were a friend with benefits hm of course in the beginning that's what I wanted but" he stopped.

"But what?" The blonde asked.

"But dammit you keep getting under my skin damn Dobe every time I see something blonde or gold I think of your hair and how soft it looks and how it'll feel when I run my fingers through it, if I look at the sky I catch myself thinking that it's color has nothing on your eye's...especially when you smile or laugh they brighten and shine like two sapphire crystals like there my own personal jewels I can never share with anyone"

"Hn it's your fault I'm like this I mean yea I was having these thoughts but I was in denial but when I saw you in the club tonight dancing and grinding on that prick" he growled the last part "I knew things had to change and quick, say or try anything you want but you're stuck you sealed the deal with the kiss"

Through the Uchiha's rant Naruto couldn't help but freeze at the raven's confession and Damn he'd deny the truth later that he actually blushed at his words 'Damn first it was a masochist now I'm turning into a girl because of him'.

"Aww Sasuke that was so sweet it was like you were reading me a poem or something" he teased all he got from the raven was a 'Hn' which he could only guess ment Sasuke was embarrassed.

" So why'd you go to Gaara's house?"

There was shuffling in the background then he heard Sasuke's voice "We were gonna meet him and his siblings at the club but Temari was so hard press to ride together so we just met them at their home and rode in her car since Itachi's is only a two seater" he explained.

"Oh" there was a pause "I didn't know Gaara had siblings?" He said.

"Yea we bumped into your brother and your friends everyone met up and hit it off pretty quickly but you were to busy grinding to have met them"

Naruto sighed inwardly he knew deep down that the raven wasn't going to let that little dancing act go. Then something clicked in his head "Does Temari happen to have her hair in pony tails?"

"Yea why?" When he didn't get nothing but small giggles from the smaller boy he asked again "Why Naruto".

"She must be the one I heard Shika mumbling about while we were eating" he laughed again "He kept saying something like 'Girls with ponytails so troublesome' but everything with him is 'So troublesome' but it caught my attention because he was staring off somewhere he was actually thinking"

"Which I'm guessing is a rarity with him?" The raven asked.

"Not quite on the contrary Shikamaru is really smart when he applies himself and isn't being lazy. He's a different person when provoked." he said more to himself then to the raven.

"Hn I'll believe it when I see it"

"I'm serious don't underestimate him teme you'll be shocked"

"Hn sure sure"

The blonde laughed through a yawn "You should go to sleep it's 10 till 6:00"

Shocked that he'd been on the phone that long the blonde just yawned again and said "Ok night Sasuke"

"Good Morning dobe" laughing at the raven's remark he replied with his own "Good Morning Sasuke"(1)and hung the phone up.

'Hmm maybe the bastard isn't using me maybe I'll give him a chance after all ' he thought 'but not until he gives back my necklace' he added as an afterthought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bang! "Neji put that down" a groan could be heard.

Crash! "Shit dude Kyuu save me" a voice could be heard yelling " Oh no I'm not risking my life kiddo sorry" a body stirred under a blanket.

Slam! "Dammit stay still" another groan came from the blanket.

"Ahhh! Hinata don't just stand there stop him!"

'Really a whole flight of stairs and a closed door can't stop the noise they make' thought the blonde as he flung the covers from over his head.

"Sorry pup you did this to yourself" came the muffled reply.

Looking at his digital clock he saw that it read 10:18 'Great it's only been about 5 hours since I went to sleep' deciding to brush his teeth before going downstairs he made his way to the bathroom.

Opening his door all the muffled sounds became louder and things sounded like chaos. Walking down the stairs he saw chaos and all he heard was "Inuzuka! Come here!"

"HELL NO YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Looking to his left he saw Kiba running around the corner to the living room with Neji not to far behind with what looked like a butcher knife in his hand.

Walking into the room he saw Hinata texting on her phone Kyuubi watching something on the TV then he saw Shikamaru asleep on the far side of the big couch "Um what's going on?" He asked out loud.

"Oh good morning Naru" his brother said.

"Morning Kyuu, what's going on?" He repeated his earlier question.

" Oh same old same old Neji trying to kill Kiba, I was asleep when I heard Neji yell 'You're dead Inuzuka' so I couldn't go back to sleep so just came down to watch TV Hinata and Shikamaru came down not to long after that"

" How long have they been going at this?" Naruto asked.

"Ah" Kyuubi said quickly looking at his phone "About 40 minutes they broke a few thing's along the way but there easily replaceable"

Blowing out a deep breath Naruto put a hand to his head while putting the other under that arms elbow "So what did Kiba do this time"

"It would be better to ask your best friend and Neji that" Hinata supplied.

"Why don't I like the sound of that" he said when he heard "Inuzuka I'm gonna cut your balls off so get back here!"

"Are you outta your mind I need those!"

Stepping back as Kiba ran towards him, he swung his leg out to trip the tan brunette before he could run any further.

" NARUTO! You traitor were best friends how could you! " he rolled his eyes at the bigger boy and looked up to see Neji coming to a stop and stepping forward slowly like a predator cornering it's prey.

"Good job Naruto now move it so I can start carving his balls up" Stepping to the side he let Neji get closer then did a karate chop to the middle of his arm then taking his wrist when his arm bent from the sudden hit twisted his arm around to his back while smacking the knife out of his hand. Kicking the knife out of the way the blonde used his right leg to kick Neji legs from under him and pushed him to the carpet with Kiba.

"Now what happened " he asked the two which was a bad mistake because both trying to tell their own story started shouting there side at the same time feeling a headache coming on Naruto saw out the corner of his eye that Shikamaru was still asleep 'Man how can Shika sleep through this' sighing to himself he looked at the two on the floor "Hey!" He shouted in a loud voice one he rarely used it caught both brunettes attention and shut them up it even caught all three occupants on the couch attention.

They knew that voice it was Naruto's authoritative voice when he meant business and wanted no nonsense.

Kyuubi looked at his brother, the expression on his face and the tone of his voice had him smirking he knew that look and sound all too well it was the same way his father got when he was around his subordinates and when he meant business 'Father would be proud to see little Naru like this it just goes to shows that he's growing up and turning into a great leader and showing signs of a strong future Commander' he thought.

"Now can you ONE at a time tell me what happened Neji you start"

"Well I was asleep and when I woke up this jackass here was in my bed with his clothes off and his dick in my hand and cum on my sheets" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sighing mentally Naruto turned to Kiba who had his head turned away from everyone "Kiba is this true?"

"Ye-Yes but I was half asleep with a wet dream that's all I remember until I woke up and Neji was over me strangling the life outta me" he stuttered

Everyone stared at him then walked away.

"Hey guys!"

"Clean up that mess Kiba" came his reply.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Naruto you wanna come with us?" Hinata popped her head in his room and asked.

"Hm were you going? "

"To the mall to look for stuff to replace what Kiba and Neji broke"

"Yea that's cool I'm coming" he said while sliding his feet into the closet pair of shoes which was his tims he already had on H&amp;M sweatpants he pulled on a black shirt with a fox on the front and a hoodie.

They walked downstairs together and heard a loud laugh "Jiraiya!?"

"Naruto, Hinata hey guys" the gray haired man said.

" What are you doing here?" The raven asked.

"Oh I just happened to be driving around this way and decided to stop by to check in on you, I heard what happened so I'm going to join you guys at the mall I have to get a few thing's anyway so why not"

"Cool let's go"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pulling his bike into a parking space Sasuke turned it off and walked to the garage elevator. Stepping off he saw his brother with Gaara. He walked over to them.

" What is it that you had to pull me out of the house for Itachi" the younger raven asked.

"Actually it wasn't my idea to call you I was forced to" Itachi said.

That's when Sasuke froze 'Wait a minute he said 'forced' he was never forced unless that 'women' makes him "You didn't"

Sighing Itachi placed placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "Gomen Sasuke"

"SASUKE-KUN!" The raven cringed at the sound, he turned around to make a dash for but felt two pairs of hands on him "Sorry Sasuke but she wouldn't shut up when she showed up this morning" Gaara said.

"That's not my problem she's YOUR cousin do something about it" Sasuke hissed at the redhead.

"Sorry buddy even I can't do anything about this" his brother said. He felt them let go and contemplated running

"Sasuke-kun!" He felt something new glomp on him "Oh my gosh! it's been forever it's so good to see you again, how have you been? I've been doing great"

"Karin it's so not good to see you again, I was fine until I saw you, I don't care how you've been"

" Oh Sasuke-kun how you joke so much come, come you must walk around the mall with us come on Itachi and cousin Gaara" she said and began to walk not giving anyone a chance to reply.

2 hours later "Can we leave yet" Sasuke mumbled to himself he wasn't even paying attention while karin was pulling him around 'I wish Naruto were here at least this would be fun' not focused on what was in front of him he ran right into someone looking up he saw a guy about his age with a spiky ponytail 'He seems familiar.

"How troublesome" was all he said then turned back around 'Ah now I remember the Shikamaru kid' Sasuke was about to ask him were his blonde was until a voice beat him to it.

"Hey watch it at least say sorry for bumping into Sasuke-kun" karin yelled

'This is not about to turn out good' the three guys with Karin thought at the same time.

Shikamaru turned around and look at Karin with a bored expression put his pinky in his ear turned it around a few times took it out and turned back around. That really got Karin's blood going she let go of Sasuke' s arm to push at the lazy teen "Hey jackass don't ignore me"

'Un oh' Gaara thought he stepped forward to stop the situation but it was too late when he heard two voices yell out "Hey Bitch!" He turned his head to see a brunette with red triangle tattoos and a ravened haired girl walking in their direction.

Sasuke looked to see his classmate Hinata walking up to Karin and standing right in her face then he saw the brunette Kiba walking over to help Shikamaru up.

"The fuck is your problem" the brunette yelled

Karin looked at Hinata while the raven was mugging her like she was about to beat her ass 'Girl fight' the Uchiha brother's thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked.

"Bitch I'm your worst nightmare that's who I am but better yet who are you and what do you think you're doing pushing Shika?"

" 1) He bumped into Sasuke-kun and didn't apologize 2) He ignored me when I was speaking to him"

"Oh I saw that bump but Shika ain't bump into 'Sasuke-kun'" Hinata mimicked "Sasuke bumped into HIM cause YOU were pulling him you dumb brod"

"Yeah so you should be apologizing" Kiba said in Sasuke's face.

"Hn" was all he said.

To those who walked by could feel the tension in the air as the four teens stood face to face like that "Ah guys it's no-" Shikamaru started.

"Shut it Shika" they both said.

"So troublesome" was all he said and put his hands into his pockets.

"Hinata!"

"Kiba!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voices except the said people. Walking there way was Neji and Kyuubi.

"Hinata what did you do?" Neji said.

"I ain't do a Damn thing yet. This but head pushed Shikamaru for no reason" she yelled.

" Your such a barbarian" karin said.

" Did she. Ho Ho Hold on I know she ain't just call me a barbarian" the raven yelled.

"It seems you're also dumb"

Hinata walked back up to the girl "Oh girl this ain't what you want cause you bout to get a beat down"

"Hinata! quitter la putain fille seule"

("Hinata! Leave the Damn girl alone.")

"Hello Neji" the brunette turned to the sound of his name

"Gaara hello what a surprise why are you here?"

"I apologize for my cousin she can be over the top I tried to stop the situation. I was too late before your cousin stepped in" he explained.

"Oh no Hinata can be a little hot headed sometimes".

"Kiba what's wrong?" Kyuubi asked.

" Kyuu this bastard bumped into Shikamaru and ain't say nothing about it"

"What ever dog boy"

"You son of a-"

" Kiba!"

"Well, Well, Well isn't this a pleasant surprise Kyuubi"

"Itachi you're here two?"

"Yes don't be mad with him he tried to get Sasuke to apologize but Sasuke can be narrow minded sometimes"

"Oh no It's fine Kiba can be a little quick tempered"

Walking around the corner to the spot where everyone said they'd meet up Naruto and Jiraiya stopped and looked at the situation in front of them "Really I can't leave them alone for a hour" the blonde said.

"You wanna try me period head" Hinata said.

"You wanna go duck butt?" Kiba asked

Both Sasuke and Karin twitched at the names "Bring it" They said together.

With a smile on their face's Kiba and Hinata stepped back and got into a fight stance "KIBA INUZUKA AND HINATA HYŪGA!"

They both froze and noticeable cringed at the sound of the voice.

Turning at the sound Sasuke looked to see his blonde with a tall white haired man standing behind him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing. Ah stop don't even answer that I don't want to know" Then the angry blonde turned to look at Kyuubi and Neji "Kyuubi Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga" they both flinched and slowly turned around to look at the fuming blonde.

"You two were right here and didn't tell them to stop seriously you two are the oldest why didn't you stop them, what would you have to say if things got out of control and we had problems to take care of huh, huh, huh nothing, nothing from none of ya huh, sheesh I leave you guys for a hour and this happens"

Kyuubi blushed "Sorry Naru-chan!" Kyuubi said glomping his brother nuzzling against the blonde he said "Don't be mad okay little brother? ".

"Fine stopping rubbing me like a cat Kyuu go nuzzle your boyfriend" everyone in the group sighed in relief that the blonde calmed down dealing with a mad Naruto was the last thing anyone wanted 'Good job Kyuubi!'.

The tall white haired man patted the two on the back "So guys did you get what you needed and the replacement stuff"

" Yea we did. Oh Jiraiya I want you to meet someone" Kyuubi said pulling on the man's arm.

Naruto took that chance to walk over to Sasuke and speak with him "Hey Teme" the blonde greeted.

The Uchiha smirked " Hey Dobe" he said while slipping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Kiba noticed this and asked them "I thought ya didn't want anyone to find out".

" It's fine we talked about it were" he looked to Sasuke to make sure it was okay but the raven beat him to it "Were dating so it's fine and besides no one's really paying attention"

"Sasuke-kun who is he" Karin asked pointing to the blonde.

"And who the-" Naruto started.

"My boyfriend" Sasuke said effectively cutting the blonde off.

"What no way, not possible. I thought you and I were-"

"Friends yea sure we are" Sasuke cut in before she could say more Hinata stepped in and said "Back off girl he doesn't want you and if you touch Naruto well I might just kill you"

Sasuke stared at Hinata 'Wow she really does have a personality disorder' he thought.

"So kid is this guy your boyfriend I just met your brothers and Neji's" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Oh yea this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is my god/grandfather Jiraiya"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

"Same here"

" Well shall we go" Jiraiya asked everyone and they made their way to the garage. Sasuke and Naruto were in front Sasuke still had an arm around the blonde's shoulders while Naruto had an arm around the raven's waist.

"Excuse me?" A came a man's voice.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" When the group heard this they froze.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sasuke asked while Kyuubi and Neji shared a look.

"Obtenez gars prêts"

("Get ready guys") Kyuubi said low enough for only their group to hear. Neji grabbed Gaara and pulled him against the wall while handing him the bags, turning around he did the same with his cousin he saw Kyuubi doing the same to Itachi "Stay here and do NOT move no matter what okay" they both stressed.

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba asked

"He's too far up we don't want to give it away if he's one of Orochimaru's henchmen"

"I wasn't speaking to you now are you Naruto Uzumaki or not" he asked again.

"Yes I am why?"

" Good to know" he said and pulled out a knife Naruto froze he couldn't do much with Sasuke here so he stepped in front of the raven so he'd be out of the way.

He saw a movement then the man was gone he looked to see Kiba holding him down "You alright buddy?"

"Yea"

"You thought you could get to him with only one guy ha pathetic" the brunette said.

"Who said I was alone...Surrounded them!" He shouted and then other guys came running out.

Knocking the man out Kiba took the knife and tossed it to Neji who caught it "Here knives are more your thing then mine's"

"Hm 30 to 6 I like those odds" Kyuubi said in a happy voice.

"Yes finally some action!" Hinata yelled while digging in her pocket and taking out a pair of gloves.

"So troublesome but I guess we don't have a choice" the lazy teen said while pulling a pair of silver and black knuckle knives out and got in a fighting position.

"Ahh what's going on?" Gaara asked watching everyone pull out some sort of fighting material.

"Shhh just stay there like we said and don't move" Kyuubi replied.

"Guys!" Kiba yelled running back to them Naruto ran behind him while pulling Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on?" The raven asked.

" Shh it's okay don't panic Sasuke" Naruto said to the raven.

"Jiraiya call Kakashi and Gai tell them to get some vans ready for loading and tell Tsunade get ready for two of them to come in for questioning" the blonde said.

"Gotcha kiddo"

"Get them" the men yelled and ran towards the teens.

Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru ran forward to the crowd while Kiba and Kyuubi stayed to watch Naruto "Guys I'm not weak you don't need to stay back go help them besides Jiraiya is here he'll watch me"

"I've got a better idea, someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Sasuke yelled

"Later Sasuke I promise just stay calm"

"Ohhh idea! Sasuke how'd you get here?" Kyuubi asked.

" I rode my bike"

"Great get Naruto outta here"

"Kyuubi what are you doing you can't get him involved your dad's gonna kill us" Kiba groaned

"There after Naruto we have to keep him safe my little brother comes first in this situation I'll take the heat for it later but not until after I know Naruto is safe" Kyuubi growled.

" Fine!" Kiba mumbled.

"Wait, What? I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Yes you are now Sasuke go take him and get outta here we'll cover you so go"

"Kyuubi"

"GO!"

"Come on Dobe" Sasuke said while pulling on Naruto's arm and towards his bike he climbed on first then Naruto climbed on after "Where too?" Sasuke yelled.

"The nurse office" Kyuubi yelled back.

"At the school?!" The raven asked in disbelief.

"Hurry it up!"

"Seriously your life's in danger and he wants me me to take you to the nurse office at school?" Sasuke questioned.

"No its fine take me there please" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Ok" he said and sped his bike out of the garage and and onto the main street then he headed in the direction of the school.

When they got there, it didn't seem to be a soul in sight.

"Are...you sure about this Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea I'm sure come on follow me" he said walking up the steps and through the door. When they stepped through a leg was coming at Sasuke and before he could blink Naruto was in front of him blocking it "Oh Naruto-san my deepest apologies I did not know it was you!"

"It's fine...Lee right?"

"Yes Rock Lee at your service!" The older teen yelled.

"Ah thanks" Naruto looked at Sasuke to see the look on his face it was comical the way his eyes looked and his mouth hung open.

"Dear God its a mini Gai!" He said in disbelief.

Holding in a laugh Naruto turned to Lee "Hey Where is Tsunade, Lee?"

"Lady Tsunade is in her office with Yamato I was told to stand guard and watch the door"

"Oh very well then good job keep up the good work soldier" Naruto said.

"Thank you sir I will keep up the good work! " Lee yelled and gave a salute.

Sasuke nudged Naruto "What are you doing don't make it worse" he whispered.

Laughing out right Naruto pulled Sasuke to the infirmary with him " Tsunade?"

"In here brat" came the reply.

"Hello Naruto. Oh Sasuke-kun you're here as well what a surprise" Yamato said looking at Naruto.

"We ran into him, his brother, Gaara and his cousin while we were at the mall and things got bad when we were leaving that's when Kyuu told Sasuke to get outta there and bring me here" the blonde explained.

"Oh that was smart so does he...ya know?"

"No I told him I'd explain later"

"*Sigh* the Fourth is not gonna like this" Yamato said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Kiba said the same but Kyuubi said he'd take the blame as long as I was safely out of there"

"Your brother is very protective of you" Yamato said ruffling the blonde's hair but pulled it back quickly when the Uchiha sent him a death glare 'Ah so is the Uchiha if he did this with little to no explanation'.

"NARUTO! They're on there way. I think someone got hurt" Tsunade said running out of a side room.

"What no who!"

"I don't know but they're close. There's two chairs in the next room with rope get Gai and Kakashi to tie them up. I'm going to get stuff ready " she said running to the office supply closet for her medical equipment.

They could hear shouting in the distance. Naruto knew it had had to be them so he slide the door open for them and stepped to the side.

Kakashi came in pulling a guy yelling about a freak in a mask Gai came soon after with a unconscious man "Tsunade said to tie them up in there"

"Tsunade!" Hinata came yelling into the infirmary.

"Hinata who got hurt?" Naruto asked her the raven looked at him with sad eyes and that's when he knew who got hurt 'NO' his mind shouted but before he could move Jiraiya came in carrying a unconscious bloody Kyuubi with a yelling Itachi close behind.

"HE'S HURT WE SHOULD BE TAKING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOT SOME DAMN SCHOOL INFIRMARY!" The raven yelled at the white haired man.

"KYUUBI! What happened?" Naruto asked his grandfather.

"Everything was going good Kakashi and Gai showed up and we started to get things under control Kyuubi and Neji were fighting the last of them but when he went to handle the last one the guy pulled a knife out of no where and stabbed Kyuubi in the side"

"Which one did it?" Naruto asked

"The unconscious one the oldest Uchiha over there came out of know where and gave a nice left hook knocked the poor fool smooth out"

" Can someone please tell me why we're here and not at the hospital?" Itachi growled out "He's gonna die because you fools are not treating this seriously!"

Smack! Came the resounding of a hard smack everyone looked to see Shikamaru standing in front of Itachi " Shut Up! You're rambling isn't helping we know you're worried but that doesn't give you the right to act like that. How do you think we feel we care for him as well. How do you think Naruto is feeling to know that his older brother is hurt because he was protecting him. How do you think Neji feels to see his best friend like that but we're also not worried because we brought him to the right place"

"Besides it's not safe at the hospital they know he's hurt and could come to finish the job besides can't no one help him like Tsunade will. You have no say on things that you have no clue on so . .Up" the lazy teen stressed.

Looking over at Sasuke Naruto smirked "Told you. Don't underestimate Shika"

"Move it" Tsunade said walking up to Kyuubi. Ripping his shirt off she checked over his wounds she quickly reached into her medical bag pulling out a needle, gloves, a type of thread a syringe with lots of gauze pads and wraps telling everyone to back up and give her space.

Looking at the scene before him Naruto breathe a sigh of relief his brother was in good hands now he could focus on other things turning his head in the direction of the room Kakashi and Gai walked through he made his way over.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To repay a favor" he said menacingly

"I coming with you" Neji said coldly.

"No stay here he'll be calling out for either one of us when he wakes up I'll be too busy so you stay" was the last thing he said before walking into the room closing the door.

Looking into the dimly lit room Naruto looked at the two men tied to the chairs but had only one in mind "Naruto" Kakashi said he didn't need more to say Naruto already knew what he wanted to say. Kakashi viewed Kyuubi and Naruto as family younger brothers so he knew exactly what Naruto was feeling right now.

"Him first" he said pointing to the concussion one.

Walking up to the man he bent to eye level with the man "Where is he?" He asked the man.

He received no reply "Hm be that way" he said standing up to his full height reaching into his pocket he pulled out a black cloth and began to unwrap it in the cloth was a pair of brass knuckles "Now you have to the count of three to answer my question or you get a nice little gift...m'kay" he said patting the man's cheek he rolled his sleeves up.

" Who sent you after me? Was it Orochimaru?"

The man looked him in the eyes "Fuck..You" whack "That's not what I asked is it"

The man looked at the blonde stunned he didn't think the pipsqueak had it in him. He felt something wet drip down his chin and thought the only thing it could be was blood 'Shit he's serious' during his inter thinking he must have missed another question cause before he knew it he felt three more hits to his face.

"Answer me dammit. Did Orochimaru send you and if so where is HE!"

Spitting out the blood in his mouth he looked at the blonde before he could say anything he felt more hits to his face. When they finally slowed he yelled for the blonde to stop.

"Wait..Wait..alright...alright I'll talk" he yelled before Naruto could cock his arm forward for another punch.

A long silence "Well! I'm listening" he growled out.

Sighing the man began to talk "I don't know about an Orochimaru but this white haired man with glasses gathered a group of us into a warehouse and told us to bring Uzumaki Naruto back to this location. The first person or group would be awarded a great strength or power he showed us your picture and told us where to find you."

"When was this" the blonde growled.

"I-It it was a-about a month and a half ago" he stuttered out.

"You better not be lying" Naruto said while raising a fist.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT IT WAS A WAREHOUSE WITH BROKEN WINDOWS ON A HARBOR I SWEAR!" The man yelled out.

The blonde smirked dropping his arm he walked up to him and patted him on the cheek "Good job. Now on to your friend here he has hell to pay!" He said.

Walking over to the man he looked down and smacked the man until he woke up.

"What do you think you're doing? Who are you? Where am I?"

Naruto malevolently smirked at the man "Oh this, this is your Hell. I'm inflicting hell on you and me oh I'm just the Devil welcome to hell bastard" Naruto said before a loud crack was heard.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke watched as the blonde walked through the door and slid it shut.

"What does he mean 'to repay a favor' " he received no answer. "Hello?"

Neji turned to face the youngest Uchiha "That doesn't concern you" he said coldly walking over to Kyuubi's bed.

"The fuck it doesn't. If you haven't noticed already but me and Naruto are together so whatever concerns him or goes on around him concerns ME! So God help me Neji Hyūga you tell me what he's about to do dammit" Sasuke growled at the older brunette.

Neji looked at him with pursed lips. Looking from him to everyone else in the room nodding his head he turned back to the Uchiha "When he walks out that room and you still want to know" he walked over to the desk and wrote something down.

Walking back he handed him the paper "Come to this address around noon tomorrow"

"Ahhhh!" A blood clenching scream could be heard.

"Ahhhh...Ughhh!" Sasuke winced.

"Stooopppp! Pleaseeee Stoooo-" the screams stopped and a eerie silence seemed to pass over the room that disturbed the Uchiha's more than anyone else.

Looking to his left he heard a door open and out walked his two teacher's Kakashi and Gai lagging behind came Naruto. Freezing at the sight of his boyfriend. Sasuke saw blood on Naruto's shirt fearing the blonde was hurt he ran up to him and began to check him for wounds "Are you okay. Are you hurt somewhere?" He asked in a panic

"I'm fine. Its not my blood" Naruto said slowly looking at Sasuke's face trying to read the emotions but since the first time meeting Sasuke he couldn't tell what the raven was thinking.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered when he saw Naruto lower his head. Cupping the blonde's chin he lifted his face up so he could look in his eye's. Seeing the sadness in the blonde's eyes made his heart clench in pain. He never wanted Naruto to be sad.

When the raven opened his mouth to say something Naruto cut him off "Sorry Sasuke but I think it would be best for you to leave" he looked to the oldest Uchiha "You as well Itachi-san, my brother is In good hands here and will be perfectly fine in the morning" he added when the Uchiha opened his mouth.

"Please I'd like some time alone with my brother" Naruto stepped out of Sasuke's arms and walked over to his brother's bed where Neji was. The brunette put a arm around the blonde and slowly rocked him.

When he heard a muffled sob Sasuke nearly ran over to Naruto but was stopped by Itachi who only said ''later little brother" Grumbling his consent he let his brother lead him out the room but not before hear Tsunade yell "Get these Damn bodies out of here they're going to stink up the whole room in a minute".

'What the hell are they' the young Uchiha thought 'what ever there hiding I intend to find out. No one keeps a secret from me especially if it concerns something that belongs to ME!'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow possessive much Sasuke.

(1) me and my ex were on the phone real late and the sun was coming up and and I told him goodnight he caught me off guard with that one but it was sweet so I put it in.

Well how was it hope you all enjoyed I hope it wasn't boring sorry about the wait please do review.

Next chapter everything comes to the light with the nearing close can Sasuke get the truth from the blonde and the return of the Namikaze parents dun Dun DUNNNN! throws hands in the air wide before falling back

Bye for now ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooooo one an all, Nooo you're not dreaming no your eyes are not deceiving you no hell hasn't frozen over, no I don't know why I keep saying no, but I do know that I am actually updating My Family's Secret. It's a miracle, ahhhhh (: This chapter may be boring but please do hang in there with me AND it's my longest chapter for this story yet.

It's amazing the follows and faves this story has way more then what I was expecting, you guys are wonderful and I'm happy you like this story enough to keep up with it and I thank you! Also for adding me too your Author's alert and favorite but I'm rambling please do ignore me.

On another note if you follow my other stories I am currently working on TCATC I have half the chapter, it's just Sasuke and Naruto don't want to do what I want them to as usual. So hopefully I can get that up soon then move on to Return to me.

Warning: Yaoi graphic language OOCNESS , pervert Itachi, moodswings, sexual hints but nothing more Sasuke and Kyuubi fighting, my thoughts all over the PLACE ahhhhh staying in one writing format his hard.

Disclaimer: I went to see if Naruto wanted to go for a ride but Sasuke used sharingan to see the ropes and tape in my bag...Kishimoto wasn't to happy.

Un beta'd

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Kyuubi, are you sure you're ok I mean it has only been a day since the attack" Neji asked.

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time Kyuubi repeated the same thing he said less than 7 minutes ago to his best friend "Yes Neji, I feel fine just a little pain that'll easily go away. Tsunade's herbs and medicine work wonders so I'm fine"

Nodding his head Neji seemed to accept his answer for now.

They were in the big living room lounging around on the couch when Tsunade walked in with a glass of water and two pills in a napkin. Walking up to Kyuubi she handed it to him and instructed him to take the smaller of the two first.

"Tsunade how much longer must I take this" he whined.

"Until you no longer feel the dull ache in your side" she told him.

Since Minato and Kushina were still away Tsunade stayed over to watch after Kyuubi through the night rubbing ointment on his injury ever 4 hours then making him take the pills every 2 for strength recovery and to heal the damaged tissue from the stab.

She was bringing him another before going to sleep. She could rest since Neji was watching him.

"I'll just be in the extra guest room if you feel any sharp burning pain come and get me" she stressed the last part of her sentence.

*Ding* three pairs of eyes shot up to look in the direction of the door "We weren't expecting anyone where we?" Asked a confused Kyuubi

"Not that I kn-oh" Tsunade said walking off to get the door.

"Oh? Tsunade who is it?" Kyuubi asked even more confused.

"It's a surprise, so just relax it's not any enemies" Neji said.

"Neji" Tsunade called out to the brunette. Getting up to greet his guests Neji walked out the living room. He could feel Kyuubi's eyes the whole way.

Turning the corner he stopped in front of the door and leaned against the wall "Thank you very much Lady Tsunade I'll take it from here"

The blonde hesitated for a moment "Êtes-vous sûr. Je ne sais pas se ils vont être ... compréhension de notre situation et mode de vie"

("Are you sure. I don't know if they'll be...Understanding of our situation and lifestyle")

"Il ici, je leur ai dit de ne pas venir se ils ne aiment pas ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu hier, je suppose que ce est leur réponse

("They're here I told them not to come if they didn't like what they saw and heard yesterday I guess this is their answer")

"Très bien mais si ils font du mal ou Kyuubi Naruto je vais les tuer"

"Assurez-vous qu'ils comprennent que"

("Very well but if they hurt Kyuubi or Naruto I'll kill them") she said glaring at the two young men ("Make sure they understand that")

"Très bien"

("Very well")

"I'll be going to bed then if anything changes or happens come get me. Remember pills every 2 hours small one first ointment every 4" she explained to him while walking away but not before mugging the pair.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" turning his attention back to the two Uchiha's in front of him, he could see the annoyance in the the younger's eyes chuckling to himself he offered the pair something to drink.

"No. Stop beating around the bush and explain what happened yesterday this is serious" Sasuke growled.

Neji looked at him and gave a small laugh "Yes the situation is 'Serious' but you don't know just how quite serious, now do you?" Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"Then explain" he said in a strained voice.

"I was, over tea but you so rudely turned my offer down" he sighed "Oh well" pushing off the wall the brunette ran his eyes over both Uchiha's.

"Hm physically you both seem strong and prepared for this but are you mentally? You have no clue about the world we live in and the things we do and quite frankly if you are not prepared for it, I don't want you hurting two of my most important people because you'll run away with your tails between your legs like little cowards"

Looking at each other and back to the brunette they voiced their opinion. "Yeah we're ready we care for them and want to know what's going on around them"

Contemplating their answers Neji came to a decision "Fine firstly no one but Tsunade knows you're here so don't be loud even if the house is big our ears are very sensitive to sound- I'll explain all that" he said before Sasuke could ask.

"Kyuubi how is he?" Itachi asked

"He's fine he's awake doing great as well but when you see him don't squeeze him it'll hurt his side"

"Very well lead the way" Sasuke said to him.

Lingering a little longer Neji reluctantly lead the way to the living room and to where Kyuubi was. Stepping around the corner first Neji held a hand up to keep the two from going further.

"Neji who was at the door?"

"Don't worry about that now firstly lift your shirt so I can apply the ointment" the brunette said walking over to the table next to the wall.

"Yes, yes mother" the redhead replied but complied anyway.

Once Neji was finished Kyuubi once again asked who was at the door "Very well I'll just show you. Come on you two" he called out Kyuubi then saw one Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...in his house...in his house...in HIS FREAKING HOUSE.

"OH MY GOD! what are they doing here?" The last part was muffled due to Neji running over and slapping his hand over Kyuubi's mouth.

"Shut it will ya no one knows there here. Yesterday I asked them to come if they wanted me to answer any questions they had only if they could handle what they saw yesterday. There here so I'm taking that as a yes"

Neji answered the unasked question he knew Kyuubi wanted to ask while slowly removing his hand.

"My father isn't going to like this Neji" he shot a glare at the brunette.

Said boy just shrugged "You were already taking the blame for them finding out yesterday so I figured why not just take the blame for today as well"

"Ge thanks at first I would have gotten a lecture now you're sending me to the crucifixion! Neji"

Neji just rolled his eyes at his over dramatic best friend "Anyway moving on have a seat" he motioned towards the two still standing Uchiha's.

"What's so wrong with us knowing. I doubt your father would care that much" Sasuke said.

Kyuubi just blankly stared at him for a minute then turned to stare at Neji. The brunette took the spot by his feet, he had his hands in his lap, eyes closed and refused to look at Kyuubi though he could feel the redhead looking at him.

When the silence continued for the next 10 minutes the brothers observed the two friends the way Kyuubi kept staring at Neji and the way the brunette refused to look at him.

"Ummm" Itachi started but was cut off by his boyfriend holding up a finger at him as if saying one moment.

They went back to looking at them another 5 minutes passed when they noticed it. At the corner of Neji's temple was just the slightest bit of perspiration.

When they looked harder they could see that small spot begin to form into a drop slowly slipping down his face.

When Sasuke patients finally snap, he opened his mouth to shout 'get the hell on with it, I don't have all Damn day' Neji let out a deep weary breath and said ''Alright already! just please stoopppp staring at me like that" He said with a involuntarily shiver.

They looked to see Kyuubi with a satisfied smirk on his face, Itachi couldn't help but find that smirk sexy.

"Ahh...care to share?" Asked the disgruntled Uchiha.

"No not really" came the snapped reply from Neji.

Letting out a deep breath and wincing at the slight pain in his abdomen he faced his boyfriend and his brother "I assume when you told them that YOU'D explain things to them I can only guess you had me in mind with helping with that explanation"

When he didn't get a reply from his best friend he took that as a conformation.

"How much did you tell them?"

"Nothing really" he said crossing his arms over his chest then started observing his fingernails 'I could really use a manicure' he thought "Just hinted that things weren't really what they assumed them to be and that they might not like what they hear"

Seeing his friend drop his 'facade' he did the same Kyuubi flipped a strand of hair over his shoulder.

"Well you could've done a better job at it, at least I don't know telling them a little more!" he growled.

Not pausing in his observation he answered his friend "That's what you're here for dear"

Becoming irritated at being ignored and noticing the slight change in the two Sasuke spoke up "Can you just explain what the hell is going on already" he hissed.

"First off brat watch your tone of voice with me, you're in my territory so watch how you speak. Two I honestly owe you no explanation as into what is going on in our private lives" he hissed out.

If Itachi wasn't turned on before he was now by the feistiness coming from the redhead he always did like his boyfriends with a little attitude, it made sex great he thought with a lick of his lips.

Sasuke seemed a little put out by the sudden aggression blinked at him.

"But" he continued on "seeing as you jumped to save my little brother without so much as an explanation or a care for your own safety...I guess I could...tell you whatever you need to know...even if it means 'OUR' sudden death" he hissed at a bored looking Neji.

"Well I'll start first" Itachi spoke for the first time and jumping right into it.

"Judging by the sudden change in personalities. Let's start there " he said leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and hands folded in front of his face.

"Well to put it frankly we were told to act a part and acted we did but I see no reason as to keep up the act since you've seen other things"

Nodding in agreement Sasuke asked the next question.

"What are you guys exactly?" He asked while crossing his arms and leaning back.

Breathing out his nose Neji sat forward "You guys sure you don't want that tea?"

"No"

Snorting at the reply Kyuubi moved on. "Well to answer your question we have to tell you the truth. I know you came here to get answers but you must know that if you tell anyone outside of this house who don't already know what we told you... I'll kill you both myself!" he growled out.

Both brothers stopped twin shudders from raking their body.

"Are you sure you still want to know?" Neji added.

Both nodded their heads without sharing a glance.

"Very well. First My name isn't Kyuubi Uzumaki, its Kyuubi Namikaze not much difference"

"If it's not much of a difference why use a different name then?" Itachi asked.

"How to put this...It's not much difference for people who don't have association with government, underground, black market or the etc workings. To them, well for the people who recognize my last name they classify it with Konoha: Leafs Organization"

Kyuubi stopped to see if they were keeping up with what he was telling them, seeing that they were attentively listening he went on.

"Basically we're a group of Special Ops Forces" he stopped to let it sink in.

Neji was impressed if they were shocked they hid it well. Well, well enough if the slight widening of Sasuke of eyes was any indication.

"Before you yell or ask any questions let us finish" the brunette cut in giving his nodded of approval to Kyuubi to finish when he had nothing else to add.

"My Father Minato Namikaze is the Fourth Commander of this organization he oversees all things that goes on in this group, making sure every last one of its members are sent on missions that are not out of their qualifications or ranks. He also sees to that if any member slips up on these missions he makes sure that they are well taken care of and put into protection with their families until the threat is well no longer a threat to them"

"So are you two...you know"

"Special Ops? Yeah, actually believe it or not where the best in our current age group, even better than most of the adults"

"All of us but Hinata are of Anbu rank she is currently a Jounin she got temporarily demoted but don't mention it around her, she's almost as worse as Naruto when angered"

"So when you say 'All of us' d-does that include Naruto?" Sasuke asked while trying to ignore the stutter in his voice.

Kyuubi stared at him again, which quite frankly was starting to irk on Sasuke's last nerve.

"Well!?" He tried not to shout.

"Kyuubi...It's okay he obviously has deep feelings for Naruto. I'm sure he won't judge him or feel any different about him" Neji urged.

Sasuke was about to retort until Itachi stuck his arm out to silence him.

He looked at that arm in front of him then to Itachi then to Kyuubi where his eyes slid down his form to look at the arm that was holding his side protectively.

Coming to a resolve he shoved his brother's arm away and continued on with what he had to say "You listen to me and you listen good. I've only know Naruto for a short time but what you don't seem to understand is that from the moment I kissed him outside that club he has been mine! He is Uchiha property! and no one and I mean no one touches Uchiha property!"

"Or withholds information pertaining to said property. So either you tell me what I want to know or I turn this whole Damn place upside down looking for answers and no I couldn't give a rats ass about you being assassins" he hissed out.

Putting a hand on his forehead Itachi let out a deep breath. He could feel a headache forming, he was hoping to keep his little brother quite long enough to urge Kyuubi to continue. It was obvious that the redhead was having a hard time voluntary sharing information about his blonde head brother butttttt noooo Sasuke had to have gone an opened his mouth and ruined any chance of learn said information God! He could just smack his brother over his Damn head!

He was just about to deliver said smack until he heard a quiet voice speaking "Y-You don't understand" the redhead whispered harshly.

"He's my little brother. If something was ever to happen to him I-I-I wouldn't even know what to do" he said leaning forward putting his hand over his face. Though you could still see one of his eyes through his fingers.

"They were so close! He was right there and they could've, I would've been all! He may be your boyfriend but he is my brother first I have all the right to protect him and withhold any information that might hurt him so, so you just Shut up! You know nothing about the danger he's in, the danger you could possibly put him" he shouted.

"Kyuubi" Neji said putting a hand on the panting teen shoulder.

"That's just it I want to know! I want to help him. I don't want to be left in the dark with this. I want to be able to take the necessary precaution to help protect him!" Sasuke pleaded.

"What can you possibly do to protect him?"

"I'm an Uchiha and no one messes with a Uchiha's possession" he said with a smirk.

Kyuubi blinked then Humphed "Cocky bastard and we're not Damn assassins were Special Ops!" Sighing out loud he pushed down his protective nature in order to tell the two brothers the rest of the story.

"Well by my father being the Fourth Commander of 'Leaf' he is bound to have enemies but this,particularly enemy has been holding a grudge with him for...15 years?" He asked confusedly looking to Neji.

"Yea I think we were four almost five when Uncle Minato became commander" he said thoughtfully.

"OH Yea! So yeah about 15 years ago wh-"

"Wait, wait, wait" something doesn't sound right you should've been two 15 years ago" Sasuke stated.

"Oh right you don't know!"

"Know what?" Sasuke was starting to get a headache now.

"Were nineteen" Kyuubi did a finger wave between himself and Neji.

"Twenty in two months" Neji added high fiving his best friend.

"Wait you're nineteen?!" Itachi asked disbelievingly.

"Twenty in two months" Neji corrected.

"That isn't a problem is it Tachi?" Kyuubi asked seductively.

"So how old is Naruto" the younger raven asked.

"He just turned Eighteen in October" Kyuubi said nonchalant.

"Ahh! you two are horrible at giving information. Your all over the place!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted us to go in chronological order!" Kyuubi shouted.

"That's kind of the basic when telling a story! Or giving out any form of information!" Sasuke shouted right back.

'God they'll never make it as in-laws at this rate' Neji thought.

"FINE! Our real name isn't Uzumaki, its Namikaze. We're all between the ages of Nineteen and Seventeen. We are a family of Special Ops Forces, my father is the current Fourth Commander of the Konoha: Leafs Organization.

"Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai,Yamato, Jiraiya, TenTen and Lee are also members of said organization. Are you happy now!"

"Fucking ecstatic" Rolling his eyes at the raven he continued on with the story.

"Jiraiya with Tsunade and another man named Orochimaru were disciples under the Third Commander. He trained them to be a very skilled group of soldiers under his direct command"

"They were all skilled but they had special skills in certain areas. Jiraiya is exceptionally skilled in reconnaissance. Tsunade is the very best medical doctor you could ever meet, not only is she good in healing and making antidotes she's also good a making lethal poisons"

"She's also a beast at hand to hand combat" Neji added with a flinch.

Kyuubi put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Then the last...Orochimaru"

"He's best known for his stealth and undermined means. If you needed a rival business to crumble he was your man. They were the perfect team...that is until the day Jiraiya met my father."

FLASHBACK 21 YEARS AGO...

"Tsunade trust me I was honestly doing research" the white haired man said making his way down the busy streets of downtown Tokyo.

"Well, I haven't quite found a lead to follow just yet" he paused to listen to the yelling blonde.

"Ah! How could you make such assumptions Tsunade!"

"No I don't need you to come to Tokyo to 'watch me' I'm very capable of getting this assignment done just fine without your help!" He yelled back and snapped the phone shut.

'Jeez you'd think she had sixth sense or something. Calling me right as I was heading into that Hostess club. Sigh! They were some good looking material on there as well' he thought to himself.

"HELP! HE JUST ROBBED MY STORE! SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP HIM!" Shouted an elderly woman struggling to run after a man dressed in all black with a ski mask.

'How pathetic people still do this nowadays. I guess I could use a little work out' he thought as he moved to catch the thief.

Before he could get his hands on the man a blonde blur flashed past him sending a roundhouse kick to the man's head. The blur then proceed to do a quick spin to grab the man's wrist then sent him flying over his shoulder to land heavily on the ground with a 'umph' he then twisted the thief's right arm while placing a knee into his back.

"Don't move'' came a deep creamy voice.

''If you do anything rash I'll be forced to break your arm.''

"Why young man thank you, thank you!" The elderly lady gushed after finally catching up to the scene "He stole quite a lump sum of money from me. How could I ever thank you!"

"Hahaha" came the soft laugh.

Now that Jiraiya had the chance he was finally able to catch sight of the man he was tall tan and handsome, even a man straight as Jiraiya was could admit that.

He also had a shocking head of blonde hair, that he was currently running a hand in with the brightest blue eyes.

"No, No I don't need any thanks or compensation for future injuries. I'll be fine thanks, just promise to get a better safe or security guard for better protection"

"Will do my boy thank you again" she said to him as he walked away after the police cuffed the man.

The blonde haired hero walked away while waving to the old lady.

"Hey Kid! You've got some impressive skills where'd you learn that from" Jiraiya asked while leaning against a alley wall.

"Oh I practiced a little in martial arts during breaks between school"

"Hmm not bad you've got impressive speed as well"

"Oh thank you! But I didn't quite catch your name?" the blonde asked.

"Jiraiya, and you are?"

The man was cut of by a redhead women shouting "MINATO!"

The man turned just in time to block a swift kick to the head from the fiery redhead "You jackass!"

"Ku-Kushina?!" The man grunted from the blown.

'Hm must have been quite some strength behind that kick' the white haired bystander thought. He stood quietly in the shadow of the ally and watched the two teens squabble.

"How dare you just leave me behind when I was in the middle of such important news!"

"Im so-sorry but that old women needed help Kushina" the blonde tried to reason. The redhead named Kushina currently had him pinned up against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

"I don't care if the got damn world was ending! You still sit there and listen until the ground opens up and lava swallows you whole! You understand me you know!

"Yes,Yes!" he shouted patting the wall "So please let go and relax Kushina you're pregnant and unnecessary stress isn't good for the baby!"

"Then stop causing me 'unnecessary stress' ya know!"

"Ahaha Gomen, Gomen!"

"Ahem" the young couple stopped to take in the man still leaning against the wall highly amused with the young couple's interaction.

"I hate to interpret but I have to get going soon but Minato was it?" The blonde nodded his head.

"You have some impressive skills and so does your little redhead girlfriend"

"LITTLE!" He heard the girl shout.

"I'd love to offer you a great opportunity for people of your skill"

"What's the opportunity?" Kushina asked.

"A once in a lifetime opportunity to be apart of Konoha: Leafs Organization! now before you answer, your pregnant right Kushina-chan?" She nodded yes. "And your what Minato Twenty?"

"No sir, I just turned Eighteen" then added before he could ask "Kushina will turn Seventeen in another month"

He nodded his head in understanding "Now taking into consideration it will be hard to take care of a child at your age and to find work is even more problematic but just think that if you expect this opportunity you'll easily be financially stable and a job for life if you so choose."

"I can't give you a lot of information out in the open like this. I'm currently in the middle of a mission. Call me in two weeks with an answer. I'd love for you to train under me and you young lady would love to train under my teammate. She's just as feisty as you" he said handing them a card then turning to walk down the darker alley with a wave.

"What'll we do Minato you know our parents aren't going to be accepting of this pregnancy"

"I don't know, for now let's get you home"

FLASHBACK OVER...

"Short of income, a freshly graduated high school student and a barely out of school pregnant teenager they had no place to go after getting put out. My father decided to call the man he met that day. It turned out better than he expected really."

"They met up talked about Konoha and how my mother wouldn't be able to start training until after I was born. Jiraiya even rented my parents a apartment while my father started training and mom finished school, even taught them french and got them past ports as the main base was in France (1)"

"Everything was going good. I was born, they for married, they flew out to France, met the Hyūga's, Jiraiya and my father's relationship became more father and son and I found out I was gonna be a big brother, life was good."

"My father was chosen to become the Fourth Commander after only Five years of service as a Special Ops agent. Life got even better...or so I had thought, naivety is something when you're at such a young age"

YESSS ANOTHER FLASHBACK, FIFTEEN YEARS AGO!...

"Ah that was a great workout don't you think Minato?!"

"Yes Kushina it was"

"You know I wonder what the Third Commander wants to speak with us about on such short notice?" She wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine dear." Minato replied back with a smile.

Kushina felt her heart skip a beat. It didn't matter that she had been with Minato since she was 13, the many things they've done or when he asked her to marry him or the fact that they currently had two beautiful sons together that smile always sent her heartbeat off the richter scales.

"I hope it's a surprise lottery for a all expense paid vacation. Especially to a high class spa." She shared while working out the kinks in her neck.

Laughing at his wife Minato went to reply to her but was cut off by a sickly, scally voice.

"Minato-kun" Orochimaru called out "Would you be so kind as to offer up a moment of your time. I'd love to speak with you"

A shiver went down Kushina's spine. She never did like that snake like bastard. He was always staring at Minato or adding extra emphasis to his words, like just now when he said 'love' she didn't like the way he said that word.

"Ah, of course Orochimaru-san. Kushina you go on ahead and get us some seats dear."

She shook her head no. There was no way in 'Hell' she was leaving her husband alone with this creep.

"Please Kushina!" He pleaded.

"Fine 15 minutes that's it, you got me?"

He nodded in agreement and pushed his wife towards the meeting hall.

"How can I help you Orochimaru-san?" The blonde asked the older man while watching Kushina walk ahead.

That did not fail to catch Orochimaru attention, who let out a low growl in his throat 'His full attention needs to be on me and me alone!'

"Well Minato-kun, I would actually like to confess something to you, if you don't mind?"

"Ah No! Go right ahead, I'm all ears"

"Well since the moment Jiraiya bout you back with him to this place, I've found my self, if you will(2)...lusting after you in ways I've never imagined myself to think possible and to also have that lust turn into feelings of love! So I guess what i'm trying to say here is that. I love you Minato-kun and hope you accept my feelings"

By the time Orochimaru finished his speech Minato mouth was hanging open 'Wait, Wait, Wait...did he seriously just confess his love to me? Not even that did he just confess that he is lusting after me!'

'OK! Minato calm down don't blow this out of proportion save his feelings. You're not Kushina you don't get a sadistic rush from crushing the spirits and feelings of other people, okay? okay. Yeah you can do this, just let him down easy'. Keep your head'

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

'Great! Way to keep your head Minato!' Clearing his throat he tried again.

"Ahem! I mean ah, Orochimaru-san its wonderful that you feel that way for me, thank you?" Okay he had no clue as in what to do know. He was definitely regretting sending Kushina ahead.

'Oh god Kushina it's been 15 minutes she's gonna kill me...or better yet him..' a evil part of him thought.

Shaking his head clear of all thoughts he got back to the current matter at hand "I'm sorry but I cannot! accept your feelings for me Orochimaru. Also we are currently late for the meeting sooo... I'll see you inside" he rushed out then ran towards the meeting hall.

"Oh Minato-kun how crull to break such a poor wretch as mine heart, ah lass when I became Fourth Commander you will be mine. Hahahaha!"

In The Meeting Hall...

"Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting on such short notice but as you know. I'm getting old and it's high time I pass this position onto another capable soul" The Third said.

The hall sounded like a busy beez hive with all the whispers going around.

"Who did the third choose" came one voice

"It has gotta be someone strong and smart'' came the second voice.

''It must be Jiraiya-sama'' the third voice whispered.

''No it has to be Orochimaru-sama'' came the angry shout.

''Why can't it be Tsunade-sama'' someone demanded.

The few people who weren't whispering amongst themselves where standing attentively waiting for whatever the Third had to say next. Minato and Kushina among them.

"It's probably Jiraiya-sama" she whispered to her husband but just as he was about to whisper back his agreement he stopped. He caught sight of Jiraiya staring at him with a smile.

'Why was he staring at him shouldn't he be paying attention to the Third he could be next in line it's important that he pays attention' just as he was about to deter him he felt another set of eyes on him.

Looking to his right he spotted Tsunade staring at him with a smirk on her face.

'Okay why is she staring at me she too should be paying attention' but then he felt a third set staring at him afraid to look in fear that it was Orochimaru he slowly looked back to the front to see Sarutobi-sensei staring at him. Okay now I'm completely at a lost.

"This person I've chosen has proven himself to be very capable"

"There goes the hope for Tsunade-sama" someone whispered.

"Shhh" came the shushing sound.

"For such a job as this. He has shown exceptional skills in stealth, reconnaissance, combat even his tactician skills are great and his leadership skills are superb"

"He has shown how to get a mission done and how not to give up on a fallen comrade. That's why without a doubt in my mind I know this person will be great for this position so without further ado."

Orochimaru slowly made his way to a standing position.

"I present to you, your next Fourth Commander..." he started but broke out into a coughing fit right at the crucial moment.

"Sensei are you okay?" Tsunade rushed to his side.

"I'm fine my dear but as I was saying the Fourth Commander is...

I wanted to stop here its already so long but you guys are the best and have been patient with me so back to the story lol.

"Minato Namikaze!" The room was dead quiet except for one loud 'What!' And a loud 'Thud!"

Looking into the both direction some saw Orochimaru standing with a look of disbelief on his face.

Others saw one Kushina Namikaze passed out on the floor from shock and poor Minato frozen solid.

Everyone had no clue on how to feel about the current situation.

Why wouldn't the third pick one of the Sannin? Why Minato?! He was too young to be put in charge of such a group as this. Was he even wet behind the ears enough too run this organization.

All the thoughts came to a crashing halt as Jiraiya than Tsunade as one began to clap for their new Commander.

"I believe congratulations are in order!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I don't think the third could have picked anyone better for this position!" Tsunade added.

Then slowly one by one every last member began to clap and congratulate the blonde haired man.

"Congratulations Minato-sama!"

"Please look after us Minato-sama!"

"Lead us well Fourth-sama!"

Minato looked around in complete and utter disbelief but then looked at Jiraiya who had a proud and happy smirk on his face.

Minato sent him his own smirk. He leant down to pick up his unconscious wife then sent a big smile and thank you to everyone in the room.

Unknown to anybody else one person was not so happy about this turn of events. Orochimaru quietly snuck out through the door after the Third Commander.

"Sarutobi-sensei, Why?" He called out. "You know better than anyone how capable I am to run this organization! So why?" Sarutobi stopped walking.

"Why you ask? Because Orochimaru you are too cold, to dictating and most of all you have no compassion for your comrades. Do you know how many people died while out on missions with you in the past year and a half?" He waited patiently for an answer, when none came he continued.

"Fifty-two, Orochimaru. Fifty-two families I had to inform. Fifteenth children I had to see cry, Seventeen widows, I had to see heartbroken and Twenty parents I had to see in complete and utter despair!

"While Minato only had two, two I have seen him shed tears for in complete regret, two families he went to inform for his carelessness and two funerals he took leave of absence to attend. While you! I have seen none not even a speck of remorse from, you are too cold hearted to run this organization. It would be a cold day in hell before I left it in your hands"(3) he finished and walked away without sparring one glance for his best student, for that quite calm hearted little boy he met on the streets.

'Oh how time and power changes a person' he thought regretfully 'I think I'll have some tea to put me in better spirits' he thought hopefully.

'Damn you Minato-kun, you dare! Deny my feelings then you Dare to steal my rightful position! I'll get you for this, I swear it.'

END OF LONG FLASHBACK...

"That's what happened or so I was told. I was to young to know or even remember" Kyuubi said ending his story.

"Okay so some creepy snake man wanted your Dad. What's that got to do with Naruto now?"

Kyuubi looked at Neji who looked right back.

"Je dois Vingt sur lui passant sur!"

("I've got Twenty on him passing out!) Kyuubi betted.

Neji looked to Sasuke then back to Kyuubi.

"Non, je pense qu'il va pop un vaisseau sanguin"

("No, I think he'll pop a blood vessel") Neji betted right back.

They shook on it and turned to Sasuke as one.

The young Uchiha couldn't say why he felt like his whole world was about to turn upside down but he just knew it was.

"Because said creepy pedophile snake man, is after Naruto to kidnap and use him as a replacement for our Father in every way possible" Kyuubi said seriously.

Sasuke didn't know what happened first. The pop he felt in his neck or the sudden black out from him passing out.

"Did he pass out? Score I win. Pay up Neji!" He heard a voice say.

"No my fine redhead friend if you were watching closely, you would've seen the blood vessel pop in his neck before he passed out, so the one who should be paying up is you" came the sarcastic reply.

"Dammit!"

"Did you two really make a bet based off his reaction" he recognized the voice as his brother's.

"Yea and I lost 'chi' Damn him, he couldn't have passed out first" Kyuubi said sucking his teeth.

"How much was it?" The raven asked

"20 Dollars" Neji replied.

"Well if you two want to put it that way, you both lose" Itachi replied.

"How!?" Kyuubi shouted.

"I thought he'd do both. We Uchiha are quite the multitaskers, even in situations such as these it seems. So pay up" he said with a smirk.

"Damn" the best friends said together.

"You bet on your own brother, Itachi?" Kyuubi asked while Neji handed him two, twenty dollar bills.

"You gotta make a living somehow" he said while putting the money in his pocket.

"Well with that said, we might as well wait for him to wake up to finish the rest"

"There's more" Itachi asked.

"Yea, a lot more" Kyuubi answered.

"Well I'm going to make tea and get your next set of pills ready Kyuubi so be ready" Neji called out.

Sasuke now knew why his whole world was about to turn upside. It's because of his boyfriend and his crazy family with there big Family Secret, Damn he felt a headache coming on.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Poor Sasuke.

(1) I know it weird for a Japanese branch to be stationed in France...but I love this country so leave me be lol.

(2) Is this the right way to us it?o_0

(3) I know it might seem harsh but Sarutobi-sensei told me that's how it had to be so blame him! But no really that's one of the reasons Orochimaru left, he felt betrayed by the man who took him off the streets and treated him like a son.

Phew got through that. It's a miracle! Well guys,please do enjoy this is worked hard on it even though it wasn't much action or Sasunaru in it, sorry.

But I feel as if a lot of things might have been answered in this Chapter hopefully, please review on your thoughts and let me know what you think.

Again thank you for putting up with me and my slow updates. I don't know when I'll update again but hopefully it will be sooner rather than later. Also if you didn't read the top I will be updating TCATC next the chapter is halfway there guys hang strong then it's on to Return to Me!

PLEASE READ THIS: I know the first...All the chapters have been terrible written but I will go back to redo and revise things. I have a lot to change with this story but isn't it always like that with your first one, but I regret to inform that I have no intentions of doing so until this story is completely over. I feel like if I do it now it will never end and I'll just drag it out.

Thank you for hanging in there with me this far you're all wonderful, truly you are.

The Unapologetic.


End file.
